Uchiha Change
by BrittanyWilton
Summary: Naruto wasn't born in the hidden leaf, he was born into the waring era in the Uchiha, to non other than Madara. But he and his younger sister, Kushina, was sealed away. It wouldn't until 100 years before they would walk the land again... will they be able to find happiness? Or will they end up like their mother or father? Don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

(Edited 7.05.2015)

Chapter One- Kushina and Naruto

The Uchiha clan looked at their enemy. The Senju clan, their family's natural enemies, a clan that they have been fighting against for generations.

Madara was glaring at Hashirama, while Izuna glared at Tobirama. Madara's children stood behind him, while it seemed that Madara only loved his brother, it wasn't true since he also loved his son and daughter just as much. It didn't matter that he only saw them half of the year, until two years ago, he would do anything to protect his children.

Kushina and Naruto stood behind their father and uncle. For Naruto this wouldn't be the first time he fought with his father, he started joining major battles two years. While his sister, Kushina, had just turned twelve, so this would be his sister's first major battle. The only thing the fourteen year old boy feared, was his younger sister running into Tobirama or Hashirama or Mito.

Kushina was glaring at them, trying to unnerve her enemy, a skill her mother used on the battle field. However, she knew they weren't unnerved by her. She wasn't known, she was pretty sure that _Naruto _wasn't known, then again they didn't go around claiming they were Madara's children or telling people their last name. When the battle started, Kushina started to run at the enemy, but something was holding her wrist.

Naruto looked into his little sister's dark grey eyes. He didn't have a good feeling about this battle and he was sure that Kushina didn't either.

"Brother, why did you stop me?" Kushina asked. This was war, battles could be heard around them, and she was surprised that no one had tried to attack them. "We could be killed. I would rather try to defend myself."

"Little sister, something's going to happen," Naruto told her looking around the battle field. His eyes going a bright red, showing his Sharingan. "May we watch each other's back?"

"Of course, brother," Kushina told him. She would gladly fight at her brother's side. The same thing they did when they were with their mother's clan. The Akumu clan fall two years ago and Madara was still in grief about it, so he dealt with the only he knew how, by killing the enemy. It was the reason he didn't go straight for Hashirama and Izuna wasn't fighting Tobirama.

Both children nodded at each other, joining the blood bath. The siblings were able to take down must of their attackers, fighting to guard the others blind spots. When Naruto looked around the field, he saw the three he feared. Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito, since their father and uncle weren't after them, they were free to fight whoever they wanted and sadly, it was them.

"I didn't know Madara had children," Hashirama said looking at the two. They both had Madara's spiky hair. However, the girl's was a bit easier to manage and just looked wavy. "I'm Hashirama Senju, this is my brother Tobirama and my wife Mito and you are?"

"I'm Naruto and this is my sister Kushina," Naruto said looking at the two, while Kushina just looked at them shielding her body with her katana, but she was ready to fight or run, if their father figured what was going on. "You already know our last names, it also seems that Mito knows us as well."

Mito just looked at them, her face blink. She didn't know her cousin's children were still alive. She hadn't seen either of them for two years, since the Akumu clan was attacked. She knew Hina was dead, but she didn't know if her 'nephew or niece' were still alive, since Hina never told her who her husband was.

"Doesn't matter you're both Uchiha," Tobirama spit the word 'Uchiha' like it was poison on his tongue, it might as well be with the way he acted.

Kushina only rolled her eye at Tobirama's statement. Naruto muttered under his breathe about 'assholes, who only saw last names'. "So what if we are?" he hissed getting his weapon out.

"So we fight," Tobirama coldly told him. The white haired male ran towards the two ravens, while Hashirama stayed with Mito, something was brothering his wife, he also wondered just how many children would have to die, before this war would be stopped.

"Hashi, I don't want to kill them," Mito told him, while she watched Kushina dodge a water dragon. She looked at her husband, sorrow in her dark violet eyes. "They're Hina's children. Remember my cousin along with her two children, that's them."

_'__Water Style- Water Bomb Jutsu' _Tobirama shouted as he sent a giant ball was water at them, a small smile on his as he thought he got them.

However Naruto knew water was weak against earth, he looked at Kushina his sister just nodded at him. _'Earth Style- Earth Wall jutsu'_ a solid dirt wall was soon in front of them.

"Don't worry Mito," Hashirama told her. He had an idea, but he had to make sure both Madara and Izuna was busy, just so they didn't hang this above his head later. Creating eight wooden clones, he sent four at Madara and the other four at Izuna. "Why don't you seal them? That way our grandchildren will be protected."

"We need to keep them busy," Mito said as she started to find a scroll that would hold her family without killing them and a seal to go along with it. "I'm guessing you already got Madara and Izuna, but you need to make sure your brother doesn't kill them."

"Of course," Hashirama told her while running to stop his brother from killing children and then feeling guilty about it later.

Mito could only smile at her husband. Their marriage might been political, to give the Senju and Uzumaki's a tighter bond, but they were still friends. She knew Hashirama love someone else, but she didn't know who.

The fight between the three wasn't going anywhere. Since both Naruto and Kushina had their Sharingan they were able to dodge his attacks. Neither had tried anything, since they both knew they were over their heads and the best thing was to wait for back up.

_'__Fire Style- Dragon Jutsu' _Naruto shouted. Kushina looked at the fire dragon a smile on her face and soon she shouted _'Wind Style- Gale Palm Jutsu'. _With Kushina's wind attack powering up Naruto's fire attack, Tobirama jumped out of the way of the attack.

"I tried to warn you," the white haired male muttered while thinking of a plan. He just had to wait for the two to run out of chakra, but Madara and Izuna might come to 'rescue' their family members. Before he could do anything Hashirama put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tobirama, I know you don't like killing children," Hashirama whispered to his brother. While looking at the two raven's both just watched their movements, neither looked like they were about to attack. "Mito will do something, she's only needs five seconds, since I'm sure she's found what she's looking for." 

Naruto kept his eye on the two in front of him, while Kushina tried to find their uncle and father, but it seemed both were busy with Hashirama's clones. Naruto didn't like the fact that his aunt was here, he also didn't like the fact that he had to pretend that he didn't know her.

Kushina turned around to see Mito walking towards them, a seal on her back. Sadness was in her eyes, but she wasn't allowed to show that seeing her aunt like this hurt her, no, it would only be used against her.

"Mito, what are you doing?" Tobirama asked the red head as black ink danced around the two Uchiha. Kushina looked at the seal, recognising it from the times Mito had trained her in both Medical Ninjutsu, along with Hina, and Sealing Techniques.

"You're sealing us away?" Kushina asked looking at the seal. Naruto looked at the ink around them, but he wasn't able to move his muscles. Both of them were trained by the Uzumaki clan, however, Kushina had picked up sealing faster than he did, but he was better at Tai and Ninjutsu. "Aren't you, Aunty Mito?"

"Kushina, you kn-"

"Naruto, Mito has put another seal around us," Kushina told him while rolling her eyes. "No one can see or hear us. I'm guessing there's a reason for that."

"Tobirama, that's the reason I'm doing this," Mito told her brother in law. Looking at her beloved niece's grey eyes and the deep black of her strong nephew's. "I don't want my niece and nephew to die in some pointless war!"

"Mito, no matter what mother loved you."

"It sounds like mother to say something like that," Naruto said looking at the three in front of him. "If you're going to give the tail beasts away, be warned."

"Those who hold them will be treated horribly," Kushina said a warning for the future, one that dear old Maiyah had told her. "They'll be seen as the monsters they carry. For their safety of the ones called 'human sacrifice' hide the fact they something sealed in them."

"If something like that happens," Hashirama told them. He only met them three times, but that was to meet Hina Akumu. However, he was able to talk to the two of them once and only once. "They'll be able to see the difference. It's the basics of sealing."

"You have too much faith."

Hashirama only looked at the girl. He hoped that his children's disappearance will show Madara that this war needed to stop and that they needed to sign a peace treaty before both clans were killed off.

"Kushina's right. No matter you'll see," Naruto said. They warned them, he saw how some of the Akumu feared Kushina because she had the ten tails sealed in her. However, that secret was one the Akumu took to the grave. "Don't say you didn't have a warning."

_'__Seal Technique- Human Seal' _Mito said. A white scroll was in front of her, the green silk protecting the paper from the dirt underneath it.

"Thank you," Naruto whispered as both he and Kushina started to disappear. Kushina smiled at her aunt. Both Hashirama and Tobirama didn't know what he meant by that, but before they could think about it, Kushina sighed.

"Don't worry, Aunty, we'll meet again," Kushina said a smile on her face. "After all, Miranda, doesn't have a limit."

When the finally disappeared, Mito looked at the scroll in front of her. Reading 'Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha and Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha'. It felt like her heart broke, Naruto was happy to be sealed away because it out both of them away from the pointless war. Her nephew always called it a 'pointless war' with 'pointless death', he was most likely happy that Kushina wasn't going to die in a meaningless battle. 

"Mito, they'll be safe," Hashirama told him wife as the Uchiha left. "You'll see, they won't be in there forever."

"Are sure?" Mito asked.

"There's always going to be someone who has too much curiosity."


	2. Chapter 2

(Edited 7.05.2015)

Chapter Two- Natsumi Uzumaki

Natsumi was able to get the 'forbidden scroll' easily. All she had to do was use her 'sexy jutsu'. She also learned her grandfather was a giant pervert, since he was knocked out by a nose bleed. It was also easy to get around the ANBU, she had to it for her pranks, so she really didn't see the difference.

She was glad that Mizuki had told her about the make-up test, since she wanted to become the Hokage, but first she needed to be a shinobi. While going to the meeting place, she promised herself that she would learn the first one on the list.

When she got to the meeting point, she walked into the cave that was carved into the tree. Opening the scroll, reading the jutsu she wasn't happy.

"Shadow clone Jutsu," she whined throwing her hands in the air, but she promised herself that she was going to the first female Hokage and if not a Hokage, meaning she wasn't allowed to back away from a challenge, not one she set herself.

When Hiruzen finally come about, he could only sigh. His beloved Granddaughter was almost as bad as his old student when it came to being a pervert, but he didn't know why she _created _that jutsu. He was going to have to get the Jonin, Chuunin and ANBU to try and find her. The person he had hope in finding the cheeky blonde was Iruka.

Natsumi had been practising for about two hours before she had it down. She summoned about three of them, however, she didn't understand why she saw herself when she dismissed them. Since no one had found her, she looked at the rest of scroll.

"Instead of looking at the next one, I'll look at the last," Natsumi said smiling at her idea. The first one would be the reason the scroll was made. "I'll be awesome if I can learn it! Old man I'll have your hat in no time!"

At the end of the scroll was a seal. Natsumi just looked at the bat, ignoring the writing under it saying that no one should unseal it, unless they needed it and a warning saying that 'only one of Uzumaki and Senju blood would be able to unseal it.'

Remembering what Iruka told her about seals in class, she carefully put her chakra into it, since 'curiosity killed the cat' or fox in this case. After a bit of smoke another large scroll was in front of her. She didn't know why someone would seal a scroll, but out of curiosity she went to read it, just too see another seal.

However, this wasn't like the last seal. When Mito sealed them away, after they got back to the Senju's camp, she made sure that it was a blood seal, so no one could kidnap her niece and nephew. Even on her death bed she regretted her decision, more so after seeing how heartbroken Madara was about his missing children and his dead younger brother.

"What's this?" Natsumi asked herself. Careful she put her bleeding hand over it, since her grandfather was Uzumaki, but her grandmother was Senju Natsumi was able to unseal it. "What the?"

When the smoke cleared, she saw too blacked haired children, both were around her age. When she looked at them, she had hoped that this would be the change to make a friend. However, both of them were sleeping, but she thought they were dead until she checked their pulse.

After seeing that they were just sleeping, she looked at them. When she looked at the girl, she didn't know how someone could be that _pale, _she was about as white as paper and the snow that came in winter. It however, make her black hair look darker than it was, but she could see the blue undertone to it.

The boy was pale, but nowhere near as pale as the girl. In fact he was as pale as Sasuke. She might hate that boy for the way he acted, but even she could attempt that he was god-looking, but even he paled in compression to the boy in front of her. His hair was almost like the fourths, however, it was coal black instead of blonde.

"Natsumi, what are you doing?" Iruka asked as the brunette jumped in front of his favourite student. He didn't know why Natsumi stole the scroll, but he was going to find out the reason before he judged her. "Why did you take the scroll? You know it's forbidden."

"I think I was kicked out of class for that lesson," Natsumi told him. She didn't know why he just looked at her, so she continued. "Anyway I was here for the make-up test. Mizuki-sensei told me if I learned a jutsu from this scroll, I can become a Genin and a member of the leaf."

"Natsumi, there isn't a make-up test," Iruka told her. "If there was. I would've told you about it. I want to see you become a member of the leaf, one day one of my comrades. However, Mizuki lied to you."

"Why?"

"That's right I lie," Mizuki said from the branch in front of them, neither Mizuki nor Iruka noticed the sleeping children, ones who were slowly waking from their slumber. "Do you want to know why everyone hates? Even your 'precious Iruka' hates you."

"Mizuki it's against the law for anyone, but the Hokage to tell her!" Iruka shouted at him, while standing in front of the orange wearing twelve year old girl. He couldn't do anything, if he went to attack his old friend, then he might spot an opening to harm his little sister! "I won't let you hurt her! She's Natsumi, one of my favourite students, since she works hurt for the skills she has!"

"Iruka?" Natsumi asked, but before she could continue Mizuki laughed at the scared brunette. "What are you laughing at, bastard?"

"The night the nine-tailed fox attacked. The fourth didn't kill it, no that was just a cover story for the younger generation, but everyone else knows what happened," Mizuki shouted while Iruka tried to cover Natsumi's ears. Both Kushina and Naruto looked at each other, while Kushina quietly went behind the sliver haired men. "You're the nine-tails. Sealed away by the fourth, but no one is going to be tricked by you. Now I'm going to revenge everyone who dead that night!"

Before Mizuki could act, he felt something go through his chest. When he looked behind him, he saw a girl with long black wavy hair. Kushina wasn't happy about what he said to blonde and cursed the fact that the old Maiyah was right.

"What?"

"You must be stupid," Naruto said as he walked in front of the brunette arms crossed over his red armour. "It's the most basic thing in sealing and you couldn't get it right. Blondie here, isn't the fox nor will ever become the fox."

"Who are you?" Iruka asked the two.

Kushina didn't notice the brunette and cursed herself for not being careful. When she looked at their clothing she wondered how long they were sealed, since their clothes were different to her black battle kimono and deep red shush, along with her brothers deep red armour, both had the Uchiha chest proudly painted on the back.

Before anyone was able to say anything, three ANBU turned up. All three of them knew Iruka was able to find the girl, so when they got tired they chose to find Iruka instead, knowing the changes of the blonde girl being with him was high.

"What happened?" Cat asked. A young women with long purple hair, a black haired female wearing a tiger mask looked at the Mizuki's dead body, while the only male with grey hair looked at the girl on the branches.

Kushina jumped next to her brother, wondering what was happening and how what had changed since their 'nap'. Was it safe for to tell anyone your last name? Or not since the person might be the enemy and try to kill you because of it?

Natsumi looked at them stunned. Iruka called her his favourite student and this two strangers had protected her, when they didn't even know her and knew about her 'curse'.

"It's polite to tell someone you own name first," Kushina told Iruka, once he told the ANBU what happened, giving Tiger the scroll, while telling them that he would make sure they went to the Hokage tower. "When asking for others."

"Iruka Umino," Iruka told them while smiling at the two. "Cat, Tiger and Raven will go ahead. I told them I'd take you to the Hokage tower. They'll let me because of Natsumi, but please don't run, I don't think they'd allow to live if you did that."

"I'm Natsumi Uzumaki," Natsumi told them. Her twin ponytails bouncing as she bounced up and down with joy. After all they weren't glaring at her and that made them good in her books. "Can we be friends?"

"So it's safe to say your last name?" Naruto muttered to himself. He was also worried about the blondes mood swing, she was sad a minute ago. Didn't his father say something about that was how Hashirama was, when they were friends? Also Hokage tower?

"Wasn't it always?" Natsumi asked the raven. Making him jump not knowing that said out loud. "Also the Hokage's tower's is in the Leaf Village. Hashirama was the first Hokage."

"Thank you," Naruto said looking at her bright orange jumpsuit. "Anyway, I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha."

Natsumi smiled at him. He did look a bit like Sasuke, besides from the fact that his hair didn't look like a duck's behind.

"I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha," Kushina said while putting her hands into the sleeves of her kimono. Natsumi looked at her, seeing dark greys eyes set in a doe-like frame. She didn't know how young the girl was, but she thought she looked ten.

"It's nice to meet you Kushina, Naruto." Natsumi said her blue eyes brightening, making both Naruto and Kushina smile slightly.

"We should get going," Iruka told them and they nodded. When he looked at the raven's it was clear that they had no idea how to get to the village, so Natsumi took the lead while he took the rear.

Hiruzen was doing paper work or he was meant to. Instead he kept an eye on Natsumi, he wanted to make sure his granddaughter was okay. He remembered Lady Mito talking about her niece and nephew, while Lord Hashirama would tell him about their last warning.

The two were right in the end. Those who had the tailed beast sealed in them were treated like monsters or weapons. He wished that day never happened or that nobody found out about how Natsumi had the Nine tails sealed in her.

"Come in," he said as he heard the knock on the door. "Iruka, you may leave. I want to talk to Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi alone."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Iruka said leaving the three children standing outside the Hokage's door. "Don't worry, Hokage-sama will treat you fairly."

"Please come in," Hiruzen said soon the door opened. The two pre-teens and teen entered letting Hiruzen to get a better look at them.

"Old man Hokage," Natsumi shouted. Hiruzen stood and accepted her hug. It was only fair since she had a rough night, he was planning to tell her, but only when she was sixteen an age he hoped she understood, but someone beat him to it.

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you," he told her, while looking at the Uchiha who were sitting in the chairs in front of his seat. Seating down, he let Natsumi sit on his lap as she hugged him. "It's seems you were right."

"I wish I wasn't," Kushina told him putting her hands in her lap. She was glad Natsumi had two people who accepted her, but then again now she had four. "Sadly, we did try to warn him, but I guess we were, in all fairness, ignored."

"You have a meeting Hokage-sama," a women said as she opened the door. Someone in her late fifties. She looked at Kushina and Naruto, before glaring at Natsumi.

Kushina glared at the women who was glaring at the blonde. "Is there problem wing-bag? Cause I'm sure _Natsumi _has never done anything to you."

"Know your place child, I'm your elder," she said putting her greying hair behind her ears. "A child like you doesn't understand the world."

She's dead, Naruto thought while looking at his sister. She looked clam, but in reality she was pissed, sadly (for that women anyway) Kushina's temper was as bad as the Uzumaki's.

"Sato. We'll be there, tell the council to wait a second," Hiruzen told her. Sato narrowed her dulling green eyes at the raven before bowing.

"Of course, Hokage-sama."

When she left Kushina was glaring at the door. Naruto knew his sister was pissed, she was still mad about what happened in the forest. He didn't want to be the person who annoyed her next, because they would be meeting their maker.

The council was made up of Clan heads and Civilians, Konah was the only village were the civilians were allowed a say in how the village was ran. However, there was good reason for this, since civilians didn't understand what shinobi did or how they worked.

When Hiruzen entered the meeting room, it went quiet. However, he knew the civilian side was glaring at Natsumi, but stopped when they saw a raven female glaring at them, making them see their death. Patting the young girl's head she stopped, purely out of shock.

He was just glad that Danzo was sick, along with his old teammates. So he didn't have to worry about keeping Kushina, Natsumi and Naruto out of the CRA. However, they would be put on the council wither the civilians liked it or not.

"This meeting can now start," Hiruzen said while taking the chair at the front of the table. Naruto and Natsumi took the two chairs to his right, while Kushina went to sit next to Tsume and Shikaku. The two clan heads didn't seem to mind the girl, while Hiashi didn't care that he was sitting next to the black haired boy.

"Hiruzen? Why is that demon with you?" A pink haired women asked. Kushina looked at her and wanted to punch her lights out! Natsumi just looked at the table in front of her, she knew she wasn't well like. "Why is that thing allowed in this room?"

"Have you no respect, whore!" Kushina shouted. This women held herself like she was prettiest person in the room, even though her hair was pink and she had green eyes. However, she was overweight and wearing a pale pink kimono. "That's Hokage-sama to you!"

"Who are you?" Min asked. She was outraged by this girl called her a whore. However Tsume was laughing and didn't brother to even _try _and hide the fact she was.

"I don't tell my name to sluts."

"Why y-"

"Naruto Akumu Uchiha and Kushina Akumu Uchiha," Hiruzen said cutting Min off. Kushina might not have children, but she acted like she did, an overprotective Mama Bear ready to kill anyone who tried to hurt her babies. Sadly for the civilians it seems Natsumi was starting to fall under that title of 'her child' or 'her baby', even simpler the person she wanted to protect with her life.

"The Uchiha's are almost gone."

"What did they do this time?" Kushina asked the laughing female next to her. Tsume just looked at her and whispered what happened, making Kushina want to hit her head against something… hard.

"Min, I'm talking," Hiruzen told her. Everyone just looked at him, it's been a long time since he shouted to keep a meeting in order. "We were surprised when we found them, but their mother was from the land of darkness and their father didn't know they were born."

"Who's their father?" Hiashi asked. He thought the Uchiha were protective of their blood line, but for someone to go and have children with a women outside their clan was a surprise.

"Fugaku." Hiruzen said. He didn't get to this age by telling the truth, they were somethings you had to lie about. "So since Naruto is older than Sasuke by two years, his now the clan head. While Kushina is the clan head of the Akumu clan and Natsumi the Uzumaki."

"What!" Min yelled. The rest of the civilians were stunned into silence, none of them had spoken since Kushina had showed them what real killing intend was. "Naruto isn't the clan head. That's Sasuke's right as a _full blood Uchiha,_ not some horrible bastard child."

"SHUT UP!" Kushina screamed at the top of lungs. Tsume flinched at the high pitched scream and Kushina quickly said 'sorry', before turning back to look at Min. "It's not up to you, you god damn whore. The **HOKAGE **is in charge of the village, not you. If he says Naruto is the head of the Uchiha clan, then you'll just have to stuck up, princess."

"I had a clan?" Natsumi asked. Naruto nodded, he sighed and Natsumi knew that Kushina was pissed and she wasn't going to calm down any time soon. Everyone else just looked at the black haired girl, while thinking about the red haired women who shared her name with, Kushina Uzumaki.

"This meeting is over," Hiruzen told everyone. Not wanting to fight when it seemed the Hokage was getting his backbone back. The clan heads were happy about that fact, they just hoped that he would stop the civilians meddling in their affairs, since they weren't allowed to meddle in theirs. "Kushina, thank you for showing this old man how much power they had."

"It's fine Hokage-sama," Kushina told him.

"You can stay at the Uzumaki Compound or the Uchiha," Hiruzen told Kushina or Naruto. "However, Natsumi you only have the Uzumaki."

"They can live with me," Natsumi said while Kushina and Naruto just nodded. They weren't going to stay at the Uchiha compound and leave the blonde by herself.

"Also Naruto, Kushina. It's grandfather and not Hokage-sama," Hiruzen told them, both looked at him with slight surprise. "Since your living with Natsumi, it means you're her siblings and since Natsumi is my granddaughter, in all but blood, that makes you my grandchildren as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Clothes Shopping, Photo ID and Stupid Counsels.

While Hiruzen showed the three where the Uzumaki compound was, he told Kushina and Naruto that they could join the leaf's shinobi forces. Both Kushina and Naruto agreed, but they wanted to be one Natsumi's team.

So Kushina was up and about, both she and Naruto would need clothes that would fit this era. That and Kushina wanted Natsumi to wear something that didn't scream 'kill me' or make her stand out. If she could get away from ANBU wearing _bright orange _then Kushina wondered who she could get away with wearing black.

Natsumi was having a bad dream, all around her were dead bodies and they were asking her, why she killed them… and that she was the demon that they called her. Never being one to show her fear, she didn't scream, but a calm voice pulled her out of her dream and she was looking into her sisters grey eyes.

"Natsumi what's wrong?" Kushina asked. She was worried when she saw tears forming in Natsumi's eyes, but she knew that the young girl would have had a horrible childhood.

"It was just a bad dream," Natsumi told her. This wasn't her apartment… it was nicer, and the room was bigger than her apartment, oh right, Uzumaki compound.

"If you want to talk about, I'm here," Kushina told her. Times had changed and Kushina was still finding things about it "Also we need to go shopping,"

"But why?" Natsumi asked. Didn't her older sister know that the only reason she wore this, was because it was the only thing that the civilians would give her… or she would have to waste money on clothes, since she would be overcharged.

"Naruto is wearing armour that father –Madara- wore, so it hasn't been seen since the 'waring era' or the first Hokage's time," Kushina said. That's when Natsumi looked at what she was wearing, black kimono which was made out of cotton and seemed to be heavy. The sleeves covered most of her palms and it showed of her large C-cup, which was due to Kushina having large amounts of chakra "And I'm wearing what the Akumu wore to battle, which is why most of my face isn't covered."

"I don't see anything wrong, with what you're wearing," Natsumi told her, Kushina smiled at her and she knew that Natsumi didn't quite get it. They were Madara's children and he was a traditor to the leaf, if the third was right, but Kushina knew her father had a good reason for what he did, he always did.

"It's from the wrong time," Kushina said as she sat on Natsumi's bed. How could she tell this to the young girl "We're from the past right?"

"Yes,"

"But the thing is… we don't want anyone knowing we're from the past," Kushina explained. She knew the girl was smart, but she had to hide it so people wouldn't think that she was the nine tails "If they did know, all three of us will have people trying to kill us, in our sleep,"

"Oh okay," Natsumi nodded she got it. Thinking back to what Kushina told her about clothes, maybe she could something that was a 'shinobi outfit' as much as she loved orange and she hoped that Kushina would allow her to wear some.

"Natsumi, wearing some colour isn't going to be bad," Kushina told her "Even I wore a dark red or dark blue, hell my brothers armour is a bright red,"

"Sure," Natsumi said. Getting out of bed, showing Kushina her nightgown. Kushina had to hold back her laughter when she saw that Natsumi wore a nightgown with frogs or toads on it, it was cute on her and her blonde hair went to the middle of her back. 

"I'll let you get dress," Kushina said "I'll also make breakfast and get Naruto out of bed,"

"Kushina, don't hurt Naruto too much," Natsumi called after the raven haired girl, she knew that if Naruto didn't get out of bed, he was going to be in pain. Kushina's smile was too 'innocent' for her to be planning anything else.

"I'll try,"

When Natsumi was dressed, she went to the kitchen… she got lost once or twice, but she found it. When she entered the room, she saw that Naruto wasn't wearing his armour, but black robes with the Uchiha fan on the back.

"Where's Kushina?" Natsumi asked, before sitting across from him.

"I can't cook, so Kushina's making breakfast," Naruto told her. It was a habit of hers, since none of the Uchiha males could cook, Kushina took it upon herself to make sure they didn't poison themselves "None of us could cook, so Kushina will most likely be making lunch and breakfast,"

"I did make lunch and breakfast," Kushina said. She was holding two plates one she put in front of me and the other in front of Naruto "You know I don't eat anything I don't cook,"

"What is it?" Natsumi asked. The only thing she ate was ramen because it go out, it didn't rot and it was the only thing she could buy… so she didn't know what a lot of other foods looked like.

"It's my secret recipe for dumplings, and for lunch I made three lunch boxes," Kushina told her as she got her own plate "My father and uncle liked them, but it's okay if you don't,"

"No, there really good," Natsumi said. It was as good as ramen, and she loved ramen.

"I'm glad you like it," Kushina said.

"You always need to eat where you can," Naruto said. His uncle had given him the Uchiha robes when he moved in, since they were both about the same size "Also, since we're part of the counsel, there's another meeting later,"

"Oh joy," Kushina muttered "Now we get to get headaches from people who don't know the basics of sealing,"

Once they had finished breakfast, Naruto went to the place that the Hokage told them wouldn't over charge Natsumi and he gave them some money to buy clothes for the three of them. Both he and Kushina still had most of the weapons they took to the fight that day, and they liked to make sure they had more than they needed. Most couldn't do it, but sealing objects away was child's play for Kushina, even Naruto and he never made it pass the second level.

"Kushina, the Ho-"

"Grandfather," Natsumi reminded them. Natsumi thought of Hiruzen as a grandfather, since he treated her kindly and she saw the two Uchiha/Akumu as older siblings.

"Yes, he gave me a place that wouldn't overcharge Natsumi,"

"Good, because I'll hold my threat, even if they haven't heard it," Kushina said, then she remembered that there was a meeting tonight "They'll know soon,"

"I know it's great," Naruto said, they were almost at the location and Naruto was keeping an eye on Kushina "We won't get kicked out because Kushina killed someone,"

"Why would she do that?" Natsumi asked. Kushina saw the glares that people were giving her and made Natsumi walk in between her and Naruto, so they wouldn't hurt… well, without having to go through her or Naruto.

"No one messes with my family, Naruto would do the same," Kushina told her, glaring at everyone who dared look at Natsumi the wrong way.

"You're our precious little sister," Naruto told her. Once someone from the Uchiha clan become protective of someone… even the Akumu clan, if someone hurts them, they better run for their lives because they will get killed "Here we are,"

"Welcome to Ninja Supplies," A girl with buns on her head said. Both Kushina and Naruto looked at her, she was a shinobi if the muscle on her arms said anything. That and she was wearing a Chinese styled pink top and pants… Kushina thought they were grey, but they could be green.

"Do you have clothes?" Naruto asked. He hated shopping for clothes… when they had money for it, so did about everyone else in his family, so it was mostly left to their mother and Kushina.

"Yes, there at the back and I'm Tenten," Tenten said, as she showed them where the clothes where located "If you need any help, call out,"

"It's nice to meet you Tenten, I'm Natsumi," Natsumi told her, as she looked at the different styled clothes "And this Naruto and Kushina,"

"Thank you Tenten," Kushina said as the girl went to the front of the store, where the weapons where located "Since we're in the female section, we may as well start here,"

After an hour, all three of them had a different outfit. Kushina and Naruto no longer looked like they didn't belong in this era. They asked Tenten if they could change into what they brought and she told them they could, but they had to pay for them first.

Natsumi loved the outfit they got her. She was wearing a dark orange top with sleeves that went to her elbows and ended just above her belly button, Kushina made sure that her seal wasn't located there, but when she saw that it was located at the top of Natsumi's back, she was more than happy for Natsumi to wear it. She also had a black sleeveless jacket that she wore open, showing off her small C-cup. On her legs she had black shorts and black tights with flat knee high boots, Kushina had found a skirt that went to her knees, but she loved it, since the slit on the left had a dark orange trimming, even the hood on her jacket had a dark orange trimming.

Kushina was wearing a similar outfit, in fact the only difference is that she went for dark red, instead of a dark orange. Both Natsumi and Kushina agreed to wearing their forehead protector around their waists, it saved them money… since they didn't have to buy a belt.

Naruto never really cared for clothes, so Kushina had to make his outfit, which was black cargo pants with a short sleeve fish net short under a dark blue shirt, that showed a little of the fish net. He also had a dark grey jacket that he wore closed and black shinobi shoes. He wore his forehead protector around his upper right arm.

"Guess we'll gave to get our ID's done," Naruto said as they paid for everything they brought, they had the money Hiruzen gave them, and Natsumi was saving up for clothes so they had training gear as well. They knew that they might need other outfits, but for now the kimono's that Kushina always carried around with her would have to do.

This would be the only time, that he was glad that Kushina sealed everything she owned into a scroll and then into her wrist. They only had to buy Natsumi weapons, since he and Kushina had everything they owned with them, Kushina's paranoia had finally become useful.

"We'll be coming back Tenten," Kushina told the girl as they were leaving.

"Later, you should meet my teammates," Tenten told them. She loved it when females where taking the shinobi carrier seriously, and if her sensei can help them train, then she was sure that Neji and Lee wouldn't mind the extra training buddies, Lee would be happy to train with anyone if they gave it their all.

"We'd love to meet your teammates," Natsumi said.

"But now we have to get our IDs done, and then we have to put up with the counsel," Kushina told her "So it'll have to be another time,"

"That's okay, we might see you at the Hokage's tower, but todays out day off," Tenten told them. It was the only reason she was helping with her father's shop and she was glad that they came in on her day off "But come here at sunrise when you want to meet them,"

"Thank Tenten, but we have to go," Naruto told her.

Hiruzen was hoping that the three showed up soon, so he could get the meeting out of the way. Usually it was just him and the academy teachers choose the teams, but since most of the new genin where clan head children, he thought it was only fair that they have a say in their children's teams. Of course that meant calling _all _of the counsel.

"Grandfather!" Natsumi yelled. Pulling Hiruzen out of his thoughts, he was glad that his granddaughter wasn't wearing

"Why don't you get your photos taken," Hiruzen told them pointing to the man, who was waiting for the new Genins "While I call the counsel,"

"Okay," Naruto said. Walking over to the man who was reading an orange book, which was making him giggle over few seconds "Excess me?"

"Who's first?" The man asked walking over to his camera.

"I'll go first," Naruto said. He looked at the camera with a black expression, one that he had to learn at a young age. Emotions in war… they weren't any, some were foolish enough to keep them, but they had their uses.

"I'll go," Natsumi said. Hiro didn't care that the girl was the 'demon' of the village, in fact he never cared about what the village thought, to him he was just taking a picture of a smiling young girl, not a nine tailed fox.

"Mt turn," Kushina said. She did what her brother did, a blank face. Kushina didn't care what they thought of her, she was there to get the job done, not to be liked.

"Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina we need to go to the meeting room," Hiruzen said walking to the door. No one knew what the meeting was about, but they still had to come.

"Okay this meeting is in order," Hiruzen said. Natsumi was next to him, while Naruto and Kushina sat next to her. Naruto was sitting next to Kushina and the Nara clan head "We're going to talk about the new Genin teams,"

"Then why are they here?" Min asked him. Weren't they some of the new Genin, so why did they get to choose which team they were on?

"They're now part of this counsel," Hiruzen told her, he didn't need Kushina killing her because she didn't know what respect was.

"Troublesome, I think that the Ino-Shika-Cho group should be run this year," Shikaku said. They were here to talk about his son's team, not why the three were here "And Asuma should lead, since he knows all three clans,"

"Team Ten had been chosen," Hiruzen said. Writing it down on his scroll, this was why they were in a room with a table and not the normal meeting room. That and it takes more effect to get to another member…. Kushina.

"We'll need a tracking unit as well," Kushina said. She learned about different clans in fire country from her mother.

"Good idea," Tsume said. She wanted to have a tracking unit in the last bunch, but they didn't have the right students, now they did "Hinata, Shino and Kiba should be a tracking unit,"

"Team Eight has been chosen, but we need a sensei," Hiruzen said. He was looking at files for Jonins… but before he could choose one, Hiashi spoke up.

"Kurenai, she's the only one who can help Hinata," Hiashi said. He saw sure that the other wouldn't mind, but it just a suggestion.

"Kurenai is Team Eights sensei,"

"Sasuke-kun should be with Kakashi, as well as Naruto and Kushina in case he awakens his Sharingan," Min said. Hiruzen just sighed, why did almost every meeting had to be about 'Sasuke' and how they had to make sure he stayed.

"We're right here you know," Kushina growled "And we made a deal, we'll only be Genin for Konah if we're with Natsumi,"

"Both Kushina and I have no trouble, taking Natsumi and leaving," Naruto added "And we'll make your life a living hell,"

"Why would you want to be with that demon?" Min asked. Kushina was getting sick of this, so she unsealed a scroll, that she knew had her Katana and throw it at the pink haired women "Why did you do that?"

"But my Katana's sealed in it, so by your logic that means the scroll should have cut you," Kushina said crossing her arms over her chest an ANBU got the scroll and gave it back to her "But it didn't, because the _scroll _didn't turn into a _katana, _this is the basics for all sealing,"

"Natsumi isn't the fox, the fox is the fox and Natsumi is Natsumi," Naruto explained "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure,"

"Does Natsumi have nine tails?" Naruto asked.

"No," Min answered looking at the girl, no she didn't have nine tails, but what did that have to do with it.

"She is as tall as a mountain?" Kushina asked.

"No,"

"Then she isn't the fox, and trust me if she was, you'd be dead," Kushina told them, the civilians paled "The fox wouldn't have allowed itself to be attacked and if it take over Natsumi's body, you'd still be dead,"

"The person who did the seal, must have been bad," Naruto said. He didn't know who did the seal, but who it was wasn't a seals master, if everyone was doubting his work.

"No, he was a seals master," Min shouted. How dare they suggest the fourth was weak. They didn't know him.

"Then his seal would keep the demon at bay then," Kushina said. That made everyone quiet, they didn't think that calling Natsumi a 'demon' was doubting the fourths seal.

"Team Seven will be led by Kakashi, with Natsumi, Kushina, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke," Hiruzen said "We might as well, see how a six man team turns out,"

"Also Naruto and I won't be training this 'Sasuke' unless we want to," Kushina said. She was calming down, but the next person who pissed her off in the next five minutes was going to meet her food or fist.

"Meeting dismiss,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Team Placements

Natsumi wasn't looking forward to this day, the day she would have to be on the Teme's team and the pink haired fangirl. The only good thing was the fact that she was on Kushina's and Naruto's team. She could only hope that her grandfather would see that the large number didn't work out, and split them, leaving her with Kushina and Naruto.

Both had told her, they had no problem with being missing nins and they would take her with them. Kushina told her that the life of a missing nin was the same, or mostly the same as life back in her time and that the only difference was that they didn't have a clan backing them up.

Natsumi was glad that Kushina got rid of her jumpsuits, they were for boys anyway. If she wanted to hide her chest she'd just have to wear her jacket close, like she was doing right now.

"Come on Natsumi, we got to eat," Kushina shouted from the kitchen. Naruto wasn't joking about that, she had to tell her that she couldn't cook anything but ramen. Kushina just looked at her, and pushed her out of the kitchen.

"Coming Kushina!" Naruto and Natsumi yelled as they ran into the kitchen. They had to stop her from killing an elderly man when he thought it was okay, to hit Natsumi over the head with a broom, he still had to live his greatest fears for the next three hours, but he was still alive.

Natsumi had to show Naruto and Kushina where the academy was, the two didn't brother remembering the route, if they had to go again, it was most likely with Natsumi and she knew where it was, and that was all that really mattered.

"Iruke-sensei," Natsumi said. Iruka just looked at Natsumi and then at the two behind her, so it was true… Natsumi did pass, so that's way all three of their names were on the role. It seemed Kushina was looking at his class, but they were being… them and didn't notice that they were another three present in the room.

"Hello Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina," Iruka said "So you passed the test… or was your tempered with, can't believe I fall for Mizuki's trap,"

"It's okay Iruka, I'm a Genin now and that's all that matters, and you're okay," Natsumi shouted.

"Class," Iruka said, but knowing that they were most likely going to ignore him, using his 'big head no jutsu' he shouted as loud as he could 'Shut up brats'.

"Who are the new kids?" A blonde girl asked, her outfit was mainly purple and the only thing that suggested she was a ninja was her forehead protector, also the fact that her hair was up. Kushina almost took hers down, seeing how they both had ponytails, the thing that stopped her from doing that was the fact that their fringes was different and she most likely weighted more.

"Full names?" Kushina whispered to Iruka, he had her respect, since not many saw Natsumi as just that Natsumi, a cheerful girl who liked pranks.

"Yes that would be kind," Iruka whispered back. Naruto walked to the middle of the room, he was going to go first while Kushina gathered information on the kids in their class and on their two 'teammates'.

"I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki," Naruto said. This made many of them paused, Uchiha? Sasuke also stopped looking out of the window and looked at the boy who said his last name was Uchiha.

"I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki,"

Kushina appeared behind Naruto before she spoke, and many didn't see her move so they jumped in their seats. She knew she hated this generation, in fact the only people that she liked so far was Iruka, Natsumi and Hiruzen.

"I'm the only Uchiha here," A boy with dark hair and eyes said. Standing up next to a pink haired girl, who just nodded with him and glared at the two "Explain yourself,"

"Naruto I think we've found the great 'Sasuke-kun'," Kushina chuckled darkly "More like the mighty duck butt, oh did I hurt the villager's babies feelings,"

"Don't say that to Sasuke-kun," The pink haired girl shouted. So this must be her teammates Sasuke and Sakura… Kushina hated the both of them and she had no problem showing it.

"Sakura, I'll tell you what I told your slut of a mother," Kushina growled "I won't bow down to the 'last Uchiha' and you know why, because the title doesn't exist anymore, want me to prove it… I would but you'd be mentally scared for the rest of your life,"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at her, Kushina had been in many battles and unknown to her brother two major ones… not by choice, but because someone had attacked the Akumu compound while the Uchiha were busy with the Senjus.

Iruka was just glad that someone put that brat in his place, seriously, everything was just ended to him and he never had to work for it, but Natsumi who was holding back the nine tails got nothing. It also seemed that the Uzumaki clan was starting to be forgotten.

"Kushina, don't mentally scar my students,"

"Yes, sensei," Kushina said. Iruka couldn't see what had stopped the class or shocked them, until Kushina and Naruto looked at him, both had active their Sharingan.

"We needed prof and this is prof," Naruto said. He didn't care about the mental health of most of the people in this room, in fact this would most likely help them… if an ally could turn on them this quickly then wouldn't an enemy be even faster?

"Why don't you sit in the back with Natsumi?" Iruka asked the two. He didn't know what they were doing, but at least known of them could agree over the fact that they were Uchiha.

Natsumi was happy, well _happier _she knew that Kushina and Naruto didn't like him, but because of his own mouth, the two hated him. Clan or not, it didn't matter those days… well not as much as it did in Kushina's and Naruto's childhood days. That and someone else thought his hair looked like a duck butt. Each seat could sit three students and the one at the ever back was free, but it seemed that Hinata, Kiba and Shino were in front of them.

"Nice going, names Kiba and this Akumaru," Kushina looked at the brown hair boy. He had to be part of the Inuzuka clan, that and he looked like Tsume, so he had to be her son. Well, at some people knew how to pick colours that weren't going to get them spotted grey jacket with white fur and black pants.

"I'm Hinata," A girl next to Kiba said. She was shyly looking over the seat and Kushina wondered why she was shy? She from the Hyuga clan wasn't she? Kushina always knew that the Hyuga was going to destroy their members one day with their talk of 'fate' and 'destiny', well she killed that kid, because he wouldn't shut up.

She was wearing a launder jacket with black pants, she wondered why she had her hair so short, so this is why she was shy? The Hyuga thought she was weak.

"Shino,"

Naruto wondered how he was able to cover up that much, seriously all he could see was a part of the kids face! Also he that was a lot of grey, well at least it wasn't pink or purple.

"It's nice to meet you Kiba, Shino and Hinata," Kushina said. She already knew what team they were one, so she didn't have to listen to the first seven teams, she didn't think any of them were going to make it.

"Team Seven Naruto, Kushina, Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke,

Team Eight Hinata, Shino and Kiba

Team Nine is still active, so Team Ten is Shikamaru, Ino and Choji," Iruka said. He knew that Sakura was going to say something in three, two, one…

"Why do Sasuke-kun and I, have to be with Dead-last and the Wanna-be Uchiha's?" Sakura shouted. Natsumi just looked at Kushina and Naruto, she knew there was a chance that Kushina might jump her and put her out of their misery.

"So you want me to active my Sharingan again? If I put you under a Genjutsu would that change your mind? Then again, I don't feel like proving myself to some dead weight," Kushina told her "Think you're so smart, don't ya, well girly that's only going to get you so far! Unless you have the skill to back it up, I'm sure that a trained child would be able to kill you!"

"I'm not d-"

"Sorry, but you're dead weight, you just want to be saved, but I don't think anyone would save anyone who's just going to end up dead anyway," Kushina growled at her. Naruto and Kushina had been in many battles, they were put into major ones at twelve and minor ones until then, just to see if they could kill.

"Everyone go out for lunch," Iruka said. When everyone had left, Kushina had stayed behind to calm down, both Natsumi and Naruto were okay of that, but before they left Kushina had given them their lunch.

"Sorry about that Kushina," Iruka said. He was going through papers, that and eating. Even though he lived by himself since twelve years ago… he still couldn't cook anything but the basics.

"What are you eating?" Kushina asked.

"Rice,"

"And that's it?"

"I can't cook," Iruka said. His mum had taught him… the basics, but no one checked on orphans so they were given money and half the time, they didn't know what to do with it.

"Don't you check on orphans… or teach them, anything?" Kushina asked. She knew that orphans weren't taken care of in her time, but that's because no one knew what clan they were from. Now that wasn't a reason, a village should take care of their own.

"No," Iruka said. He would try to check in on some orphans, but sadly, he didn't know where a lot of them were.

"That's sad,"

"Sad, but true, most come into the academy," Iruka said most of the famous nin from this time were orphans that didn't have any other choices and already knew hardships in life "Most of them live until old age, but some of them have become famous,"

"Iruka, I like to cook too much," Kushina said. She had made more than was needed, so she was able to make another two obento's "Here,"

Iruka was surprised when Kushina passed him something, he haven't had someone give him food since his parents "Thanks,"

"No problem, I made two extra, no point in wasting food," Kushina said. She loved cooking, and she always had something to cook with her, it saved time on missions if one person carried the food and she was guessing that she'll be the only one who'd be able to cook.

It's been three hours, since everyone has come from lunch. Team Seven was the only one whose sensei hadn't arrived.

"I swear to go if this Kakashi doesn't arrive, I'm making sure he can't leave hospital for a month," Kushina growled from her seat on the window. She hadn't spoken to Sasuke or Sakura, Naruto and Natsumi were sitting on the tables near her and Sakura was trying to Sasuke on a date.

"For god's sake, he said no," Naruto yelled at Sakura. Both Kushina and Natsumi looked at him, he must have been sick of it, because Naruto almost never yelled "So you can shut up, or I'll let Kushina show you why the Akumu were a nightmare to deal with,"

"That does it," Natsumi said. She and Kushina (she was bored) set up a trap, Naruto just looked at it and put some things of his own, he hated people who were late and he had a feeling that him and his sensei weren't going to get along.

When the door opened showing a man with grey hair that was standing against gravity that trap started, everything Natsumi could get where thrown at him, books, old ramen… Kushina didn't want to know about that nor did Naruto. When he thought he dodged everything that this room could have stored, bats came flying at him… but they weren't normal bats, nope, they were able three times the size of a normal bat and more deadly.

Then wires surrounded him and dragged off the ground where paint was thrown at him, all awhile his students just watched amazed, well amused in Kushina, Natsumi and Naruto's cases. After the trap was done, their sensei was hanging upset down, covered in bright paint… he looked quite silly.

"I hate you," He told them, he didn't know who did it. There were three Uchiha, and Sasuke's mother was the only known Uchiha who pulled pranks, how Kushina was able to get her into them he didn't know.

"I hate you too," Kushina and Naruto told him. Naruto might be two years older, didn't mean he didn't hate it when someone did something.

"Why's that?"

"You're three hours late, anything can happen in a second let alone three hours," Naruto growled. Kushina knew that she was going to have to make his favourite tonight, it wasn't every day that her brother lost his temper.

"Meet me on the roof," he said, before he got out of the trap in a cloud of smoke. He didn't know how he feel for a _Genin's _trap, but they might not have been the ones who set it up.

"Let's go to the roof," Natsumi said, while smiling at her older siblings. She couldn't hold it in any longer and soon all four of them were on the floor laughing, Sasuke allowed himself to smile at his sensei being trapped by a Genin, but then again they were _Uchiha. _

Kakashi was reading his book when they turned up, he still wondered how he got three students from the same clan, but knowing the board, they might want Kushina and Naruto to teach him, while trying to make Kushina and Sasuke like each other, so the Uchiha bloodline could continue.

The five Genin sat down in front of their new sensei, from left it went Natsumi, Kushina, Sasuke, Naruto and then Sakura. Sasuke tried to put as much room as he could away from both Natsumi and Sakura, one person between each.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" Kakashi asked. Usually they asked him to do it first, since he was usually the unknown element, but it seemed this time had another two unknown elements, even to him. Since they never went to the academy and so he couldn't read their files.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked putting her hand up.

"Sakura, we're not in school," Kushina snapped at the girl "So don't put your hand up like a little child, cause I can show you where the four year olds are,"

"What's that meant to mean?" Sakura yelled. That's what you're meant to do in class, put your hand up when you wanted to ask a question.

"It means that they might have fun, showing you how weak you are," Kushina yelled back. She hated this girl, hated, hated, hated.

"I want to know your dislikes, likes, hobbies, and goals," Kakashi told her. He still couldn't believe that a twelve year old didn't know how to introduce herself, other students would say their name and he would ask the question after the first one that done it… but she hadn't even done that much.

"You're the unknown element," Natsumi said she wasn't going to give more information than he was, that's what Naruto and Kushina told her anyway, information for information "To me anyway, so why don't you go first,"

"Sure, my names Kakashi Hatake. I have many likes and dislikes, most of my hobbies are too mature for you and I had a dream last night," Kakashi said, while putting his book back into his weapon pouch, that were on the back on his standard Jonin uniform.

"All we learned was his name," Sakura muttered. No one paid attention to her, Kushina and Naruto were getting sick and tired of her thinking she was cute, because she acted like a child. Natsumi never really liked her and Sasuke didn't like fangirls… and Sakura was his biggest fangirl.

"Well start from the left and go to the right, so you first blondie," Kakashi said while pointing Natsumi.

"My name is Natsumi Uzumaki. I have more likes than dislikes, I have many hobbies and I was sleeping in class about fifty minutes ago," Natsumi said while Kakashi just glared at her.

"Okay, next,"

"I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki. I'm not telling my likes or dislikes, my hobbies are private and only my family may know them, and I haven't been here long enough to have a dream," Kushina said, smiling as Kakashi just looked at her, she lived in an era where telling your _last name _was asking for, let alone anything else.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. There a lot of things I dislike and not many that I like, and I don't have a dream, but I have an ambition, the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man," Sasuke said covering his face with his hands.

His more messed up than my father, Kushina and Naruto thought while looking at the others. They didn't want to know what Sakura was thinking, but she most likely thought he was cool. If Sasuke thought either Kushina or Natsumi was helping (not being fangirls) then he was going to feel the fear of Akumu bloodline.

"I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki. I'm pretty naturel on things, my hobbies I like keeping to myself and like my baby sister I don't have a dream," Naruto said as he yawned.

"Okay… now the last one," Kakashi said while covering his ears. If she was anything like her mother, even that wasn't going to be enough, it seems that he wasn't the only one with that idea, since Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto had their hands over their ears.

"My name is Haruno Sakura the thing I like is, well the person I like is." Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke. "and my dream for the future is.." the pink haired girl looked at youngest Uchiha who was trying to hide between Natsumi and Kushina, while going red thinking about marrying her 'true love' "OH YEAH my dislike is Ino-pig, Natsumi and Kushina and my hobby is" She looked at Sasuke again, and the rest of the girls on the team had to pity the boy.

"Sasuke I pity you," Kushina said as she patted the boys back, both she and Natsumi were moving to block the boy from Sakura's view, not that Sakura saw them doing it.

"What's that meant to mean," Sakura yelled at them. She wasn't that bad, she just wanted her 'true love' to her as his perfect wife.

"Tomorrow we're going to start to our duties," Kakashi said. He was hoping not to break up a fight, because he was sure that it would be two against one, or three against one, Sakura being the one to loss.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Forgetting her fight with Kushina and paying attention to her teacher like a good little student.

"Teachers pet," Kushina couched.

"Survival training,"

"Why is our first duty training and didn't we enough at the Academy?" Sakura asked. Naruto, Kakashi and Kushina just looked at the girl, while the Uchiha siblings had no idea what Kakashi meant, but they had a clue about it when he started to talk. Kakashi just started laughing making Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto look at him, like he was the crazy person.

"Out of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as Genin the rest is sent back to the Academy. This training is difficult with a failure rate of 66.66%" Kakashi told them. Sasuke and Sakura looked at them, like all their hard work was wasted, while Kushina was teaching Natsumi to read text from her time, telling her 'it'll help when you start sealing' since it was her clans art, Kushina was going to teach her, being a sealing master.

"I told you'd freak out, anyway tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools that you have and skip breakfast you'll just throw it up again." Kakashi told them, handing them a piece of paper, before disappearing. Kushina was planning dinner and how she was going to teach Natsumi sealing, Sakura didn't want to be away from her 'love' and Sasuke didn't want to lose the chance to kill that man. Natsumi was happy reading what Kushina had given her, and Naruto was trying to control his angry, so Sakura didn't end up


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Bell Test

Kushina was up before sunrise… again, she just had the habit of waking up with the sun. So in winter she should get more sleep, but sadly, she still woke up at the same time. She thought it was to keep Izuna out of the kitchen, that was her domain and if he blow it up, again, she was going to hurt him.

"Natsumi! Naruto! Breakfast," Kushina shouted. She didn't care if that lazy Jonin told them not to eat, it was stupid to go into battle without food, that's how one of her older brothers died, poor Kenji he never had a chance.

"But sensei told us not to eat," Natsumi yawned as she sat at the table. She knew she was going to eat, no matter what her sensei told her, Kushina was more battle experience than her other two teammates, so she would know what was right.

"I'm not letting you turn out like my brother, so eat," Kushina told her, putting some breakfast on the table, when Kushina found out that Natsumi never got a 'normal' breakfast, she decided that since they needed more energy than they needed a larger breakfast. It was the first time she made what she would at home, everyone had given up on asking her where she got the food, without money disappearing but Kushina was tight lipped about it. It was her secret and no one will ever know, she had to do it here, somewhat.

"Naruto… eats?"

"No she meant Kenji, he died at the hands of Senju," Naruto said sitting in his normal sit "By the time the two had fought, Kenji hadn't slept or eaten anything for three days, so he was easy to kill,"

"I thought you didn't have any other siblings," Natsumi said. She felt guilty in thinking that they didn't have any other siblings.

"It's fine Natsumi, I had a twin sister," Kushina told her. Miyuki was of the reason she wanted to help Natsumi was much, they had the same personality and both of them just wanted peace, a world where it was safe to tell you last name without being attacked "Miyuki was a lot like you, but she looked a lot like Naruto, just with longer hair and she looked like a girl,"

"Come on sister, let's eat," Naruto said to Kushina and Natsumi, both girls nodded their head and sat down, both Kushina and Naruto told Natsumi what they got up to in their childhood.

Natsumi couldn't help, but laugh. Kushina had a little (a lot) less control over her temper, so many people were pranked, the Akumu clan feared the pranking Uchiha. Naruto was a bit different, but what he did wasn't any less funny, since no one could tie it to the two of them.

The three went to the training ground, the one that was written on the piece of paper. Why their sensei was too lazy to tell them himself… Naruto didn't want to know.

"I think this is going to be a habit," Kushina muttered. She was bored enough that she took out Natsumi's messy ponytails and started to put the girl's hair up for her.

Naruto just glared at the forest, his sensei wasn't even in the area. He hated it when people were late and he thought this 'Kakashi' had learned what might happen if he was.

"Natsumi, Kushina repeat?"

"Repeat?" Sakura asked. She had given up on asking Sasuke to go on a date with her, Sasuke didn't care what the others did, just as long as it took Sakura's focus away from him.

"Sorry fangirls don't get told," Kushina said putting the second half of Natsumi's hair up, she didn't care if she hurt Sakura's feelings since the girl didn't care if she hurt their ears.

"Come on Natsumi, Kushina," Naruto said. He told Kakashi that anything could happen in a second, let alone three hours.

"Sure Naruto, let me get this hair tie in Natsumi's hair, okay?" Kushina knew her brother was pissed. There three options from this point, one Kakashi got pranked every morning, two he started showing up on time or three they start training with Tenten's team until three hours after the time he told them to meet up.

"Okay let's go," Natsumi said running after her older brother, Naruto was the oldest on the team, but to the other three he was the second oldest, this was going to be fun. Besides in the seal they didn't just 'sit' there, they did train… however they could only fight each other and that help, but not a lot it just means that both Naruto and Kushina know each other's moves inside out.

Two hours had passed since Sakura and Sasuke watched their other teammates walk into the forest, they didn't know what the three were doing, but Sasuke knew that the might have to take it to his advance when the time came.

Natsumi and Kushina were teamed up, because Naruto didn't want his younger sisters to see his angry and the two of them working together might create random and frightening traps. Naruto was working on small ones, but sometimes they were the ones that were harder to see, he'll big ones to Natsumi. If they have a mix then he won't see it coming and maybe then he'll see the danger of leaving two weaklings by themselves… Natsumi wasn't strong, but she had both him and Kushina willing to protect her, while the other two didn't.

"Naruto Kakashi will be here in about ten," Kushina told him. Both she and Natsumi had smiles on their faces, since during it Kushina was able to teach the girl some tree walking, while she hadn't master it she was pretty close to it.

"Why don't we warn our 'teammates' about the traps," Naruto told them. He honestly didn't care if they got trapped in one, he knew what Kushina's looked like and his sister would spike her chakra whenever she and Natsumi made one, so he knew where they were.

"Okay, come on," Natsumi said running back to the meeting point.

"What are you three doing," Sakura yelled at them. As the three returned to the meeting point, while she was happy about being left alone with her 'Sasuke-kun', she didn't know what she would have done, if their sensei had come and the three weren't there.

"I don't tell dead weight anything," Kushina growled at her. Stuff the other two not knowing, they could find out the hard way… or when Kakashi came.

"I'm not dead weight," Sakura screamed. She wasn't dead weight, her mum told her that they were dead weight, that they were ruthless murders who didn't care about their vitamins. Sakura was pretty sure that her mum also said something about them being on counsel, so they were already shinobi, they just needed a team.

"What did you say something?" Kushina asked. From this point on, Kushina wasn't going to listen to a word Sakura said, if she wasn't about a) being a shinobi or b) her family, then she really didn't care about the pinkette's 'love life' or her slut of a mother.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled as their brightly painted Sensei showed up. Kakashi's uniform was died a bright orange (Kushina agreed with Natsumi on the colour) and it was done, _while _he was wearing it, so his skin was most likely the same shade.

His hair was dyed green, and it seemed that their 'sensei' hadn't noticed the change in colour. No one wanted to tell him, since they wanted to see his reaction for themselves, that and his skin was also a bright shade of orange, so he looked like a giant walking carrot. Natsumi and Kushina guessed that he walked through three of their traps without knowing it, that and to Kakashi he still looked normal. Kushina was able to create high level genjutsus and the reason no one knew about them, they went out with the rest of the Akumu clan.

"Hey guys, good morning," Kakashi said as he waved at them. All three Uchiha glared at him, while Natsumi almost yelled with Sakura, but her brightly coloured sensei stopped her… by being brightly coloured.

"It's set for noon," Kakashi said as he put a timer on the wooden pole. Sasuke and Sakura were standing to the right of it, while Kushina was sitting on the wooden pole next to the timer, both Natsumi and Naruto near her feet.

"Really, I think a baby would have seen that," Kushina hissed. Weren't the other in school? So in her mind, they should be able to read a timer. It would have made it harder if they didn't know their time limit and if they wanted to know, then they could have found out themselves.

"Here are three bells," Kakashi said. Pulling the bells of his belt, he showed the new 'genin' them, that and he was ignoring Kushina, who was far too much like his senei's wife.

"I think they can count," Naruto told him. Did he have to point out the obvious? Every chance he got, he could had just shown them the bells told them to get them… he didn't need to tell them how many there were and then show them.

"Your task is to take them from me before times up, those who don't have a bell by noon. Gets no lunch and I'll not only tie them to the post, but I'll eat in front of you," After Kakashi said this, both Sakura's and Sasuke's stomach growled, while Kushina and Naruto just smiled at each other, while Natsumi was glad that Kushina was such a mother hen.

"You two are stupid," Natsumi said. She couldn't say that, but even if Kushina wasn't there she would have eaten something light at least, or even a large dinner to make up for the fact she wasn't eating in the morning.

"You only have to get one bell, there are only three, so two of you will be tied to the post and the two who don't get a bell fails," Kakashi said holing the three bells near his forehead, he knew this team was going to fell for it like all the others before them "So at least two of you will be going back to the academy,"

"Or going there for the first time," Sakura muttered while she glared at the Akumu siblings. She hated how the two didn't have to go through the academy and she wanted to make sure _they_ were the ones being sent back, even if she had to deal with Natsumi.

"If you want you can use shurikens and kunais," Kakashi said we was sure that he'd be able to doge them, but he almost took it back seeing the glint in his two unknown students "You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill,"

"But sensei you'll be in danger," Sakura told him. She didn't want her teacher to be hurt or killed.

"Dead weight, you won't be able to touch him," Kushina said putting her head in her hands "A five year can beat, he's one of the leaf's strongest _ANBU, _Naruto might be able to hurt him, but you won't,"

"Well at least now I know, you're going to take me seriously," Kakashi told them. Both Sasuke and Sakura didn't believe that he was ANBU, weren't they meant to be on time? "Begin!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura jumped off to hide, but the other just stayed where they were. They didn't see the point of hiding, Natsumi wouldn't hide her chakra and where she was, they were.

"The most important thing for a shinobi is too able to hide yourself," Kakashi said as he looked where the other two were hiding, their clothes weren't a dark enough colour, he spotted Sakura's hair, he knew her hair colour wasn't her fault, but the pink dress… that was her fault, or her mother's. He could see Sasuke's white shorts through the trees and he wondered what they woyld do if he actually was an enemy.

"No, the most important thing for a shinobi to know it when to hide, and when to run or fight," Naruto said, pulling Kakashi's attention away from the forest and to the oldest of his students.

"Why aren't you hiding?" Kakashi was actually interested in their reasons. Most of this students hid or tried attacking him by himself, even ones who had been friends for years did it.

"Naruto and I have meet the first Hokage," Kushina said looking the mountain, her father didn't know of this meeting and they planned on never telling him "If this village was built on his vision, then this test is about team work,"

"Yes, Hashirama always talked about team work and peace," Naruto said nodding his head "He didn't know who our father was, but he knew our mother, since his wife was our aunt,"

"Don't worry they can't hear us," Kushina told him. Kakashi just looked at them and they had a hard time not laughing, Natsumi more so than the other two.

"Doesn't explain why you aren't hiding," Kakashi told the two, while keeping an eye on the other two, he didn't want to caught out by _genin _no one would let him live it down.

"You know where the other two are," Naruto said leaning aginst the post Kushina was sitting on, both were board and Natsumi hadn't left because she trusted the two, so she sat beside Naruto's legs.

"Both Naruto and I are unknown factors, they wouldn't work with us," Kushina said she looked at Natsumi as if she wanted her to say something.

"Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't work with either, but Kushina and Naruto would," Natsumi said "But we've already proved that,"

"How?"

"Kushina," Naruto said looking at his sister who undid her genjutsu "Be careful when your late sensei, anything can happen in a second but everything can happen in three hours,"

Kakashi lifted his gloves to his face, wondering what Natsumi meant that they had already proved 'team work' and he saw that his glove was a bright orange and so was the skin under his glove.

"You look like a carrot," Natsumi laughed.

Kakashi was going to say something, but he sensed something coming his way. Sasuke took his shock as an opening, he didn't know what the four were talking about and he didn't care, all he cared about was getting a bell.

Sasuke's weapons hit Kakashi's face, causing Natsumi to stand up and glare at the tree Sasuke was in… which Naruto was kind enough to point to "Sasuke, you fucking bastard you went too far!"

"Ladies don't swear," Naruto scowled. In fact many people didn't swear, unless they were pissed or in most of his families case… asleep or mostly asleep.

"That don't belong on the battle field," Kushina told her "So ignore him, when he starts talking about 'manners' and stuff, of course there are scenes where they're needed, but I'm sure that he'll tell both you and I later,"

Kushina rolled her eyes as Kakashi used another Kawarimi or replacement jutsu, causing Sasuke and Sakura? To move from their hiding spots, Kushina only wondered if she warned the three about the other traps… oh, well they were just going to have to find out like the giant walking and talking carrot did.

Sakura ran in the direction Sasuke was going, she didn't want their sensei to get Sasuke, if what Kushina and Naruto said were true. She kept running and soon she was surrounded by leaves, causing her to stop and enter a daze.

"What was that? What's going on?" Sakura asked looking around the clearing. She didn't know where the leaves had come from, Kakashi wasn't in the area, so it wasn't him.

"Sakura, Sakura," A voice behind her said. The pinkette knew that voice and she turned to face her 'true love' not knowing that it was a trap. Kushina and Natsumi were going to laugh their asses off.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura… help me," An image of Sasuke leaning against the tree, his whole body was covered with swords and other weapons. Sakura didn't know what do, how could she help… he was meant to save her, she wasn't strong enough to protect him… not that he needed it.

Soon both Kushina and Natsumi heard a scream from their spot, Kushina was showing Natsumi how to master the tree walking exercise and it seemed the girl was better at learning when she was actually using what she learned and not just doing it. So with this in mind, Kushina was asking the girl to an apple from the top of the tree.

"I think she fell for it," Natsumi told Kushina, soon they would have another colourful team mate and it would be as funny as the giant carrots.

"Knew I forgot something," Kushina said. She was meant to warn the two about the traps, but she was sure that they would have figured it out when Kakashi came… looking like a carrot.

"That was Sakura," Sasuke muttered to himself. He didn't know what the girl fell for, but he knew that he wasn't going to fell for his sensei's trap.

"So they trapped the area?" Kakashi asked himself, so that's what Naruto meant, by 'everything can happen' he may as well use it. "Genjutsu and Sakura fell for it,"

Sasuke looked at the tree behind him and saw that his sensei was reading a book, while leaning against the tree, he was better than his teammates, if he could call them that "I'm not the same as them,"

"Say after you got a bell," Kakashi said he wasn't going to have to do anything, since he sensed something he missed as he was walking in, wasn't the same as the one he and Sakura fell for "Sasuke,"

"I'm part of the Uchiha clan, the most powerful clan in this village," Sasuke said as he stood before his sensei.

"So are the other two,"

"They're just wanna-bes,"

"You shouldn't say that about your clan head," Kakashi said, he had three clan heads and none of them were doing anything, but then he didn't know what to feel about that "It might get you in trouble,"

"Clan head? I'm the clan's heir," Sasuke shouted walking closer and closer before throwing a kunai at the robe, while Kakashi 'trapped' Sakura.

"Yes, 'Clan heir', but Naruto is the 'clan head'," Kakashi knew this going to piss the boy off, even when he dodged so that the kunai just hit the tree behind him.

"I'm the Clans head," Sasuke yelled running forwards, but before he could do anything ringing was heard, and he knew that the other three wasted most of his time… talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Team Seven

"You two must be hungry," Kakashi said looking at the two who were tied up. He was going to tie up Natsumi and Sakura, but Kushina had kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying, so he decided to tie up Sasuke and Sakura. "All of you should quit as shinobi,"

"Hate saying this, but Naruto and I are already shinobi, once you've been in war," Kushina said from her spot in front of Natsumi, in case he got any other bright ideas "So it doesn't matter what the giant carrot says,"

"Don't talk back to sensei," Sakura yelled, sadly, she got caught in one of Kushina's and Natsumi's traps and not Naruto's so the girl was covered in a bright blue. Skin, clothes and hair.

"Shut up bluebell," Natsumi growled, no one talked to her older sister like that.

"You guys don't understand the meaning to this test," Kakashi said. The hot tempered one was tied up, so he wouldn't try to attack, while both Kushina and Natsumi were also hot tempered, both Naruto and Kushina knew when to let that show, and they could stop the girl before she moved.

"Meaning?" Sakura asked.

"The meaning that would have let you pass this test," Kakashi said. The other three had already pass and since teams only needed three students, then Kakashi could safely pass them, but he had to give the other two a chance, he didn't care what the counsel would say to him, when he didn't pass 'Sasuke-kun'.

"When are you going to tell us?"

"Dead weight, the answers team work," Kushina told her, crossing her legs and putting her elbow on her knees and her head in her hands.

"Isn't it what this village is pride of?" Naruto asked Sakura who had lived here longer than they have "Their team work?"

"The five you working together would have gotten the bells," Kakashi told them.

"What do you mean teamwork? There only three bells?" Sakura yelled "Even if we were to work together, two of us would still fail. What kind of team work is that?"

Kakashi just looked at her and wondered how anyone could be that dense, smartest girl in her class? He was going to have to look at the scores and ask the Hokage to look into it.

"The bells weren't the point, dead weight," Kushina said.

"The point was too work as a team," Naruto said. He would have tried, but he and Kushina were unknown elements, Sasuke would have turned on him when he learned that he was the clan head, even _Natsumi _was an unknown element to them, even if she was in the same class.

"Then why didn't you?" Sakura asked. They knew this whole time, but instead they didn't tell them and just sat back watched them fail?

"I'll give you one more chance, but after lunch I won't hold back as much," Kakashi said, causing Natsumi to matter about how 'the giant carrot didn't do anything' and he just 'used their traps, to turn Sakura into a blueberry'

"If anyone gives Sasuke and Sakura food, you'll fail," Kakashi told them. He didn't know if they were going to see through this, but there was still hope "I make the rules around here,"

When Kakashi disappeared, both Kushina and Naruto stood, walking over to both Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at Naruto, but the raven wasn't brother by it.

"Are you going to attack me when I untie this?" Naruto asked. If they were going to work together than they would need energy, that and the lunch Kushina made was probably better.

"No, can't attack my clan's head," Sasuke muttered. The only way he was going to become clan head was if he pushed Naruto into quitting, but he didn't know Naruto.

"Same for you blue bell?" Kushina asked from behind the post. Natsumi wondered what had gotten into them, since they hated the two.

"No, we're a team and if we want to pass," Sakura said she hated the fact that she was pushed into working with someone she didn't know "We have to act like one,"

"Here," Natsumi just passed two of the bentos "We've had breakfast, and Kushina always packs lunch… she likes to cook,"

"What's this?" Kakashi asked as he appeared in a giant cloud of smoke "You guys,"

Natsumi and Sakura backed away, while Sasuke looked at him, like he was ready to defend himself. The other just moved away and Kushina put the lunches back on the stone for Sasuke and Sakura to eat.

"Pass,"

"Did you have to give them heart attacks, Sasuke, Sakura you're lunches are here," Kushina said, pointing at the rock before dragging Natsumi and giving the girl her lunch.

"Yes,"

"Pass?" Sakura asked while getting her lunch, she didn't get dinner or breakfast "But how?"

"Everyone just did what I told them," Kakashi said as he looked at the sky, remembering what he was like in his youth "They were morons, a shinobi must see underneath the underneath,"

"Here," Kushina said handing him something, he only had two lunches. Since that was all he had in his fridge "If you're like Iruka, then you won't have lunch or you'll have lunch you've brought,"

"Thanks," Kakashi said "Anyway, those who break the rules are trash, but you know what these who leave or betrays their comrades are lower than trash,"

"So we pass," Sakura asked a smile on her face, Kakashi wasn't going to tell her that it was only her and Sasuke that passed the second test.

"Great," Kushina muttered "Eat, you're coming over later,"

"Why?" Kakashi asked as Kushina pointed at him.

"You and Iruka don't have parents, can't cook… someone has to make sure you eat," Kushina told him as if she was daring him to question her "And I honestly make too much, but if it makes you feel bad, then just drop of some money and that'll cover some of the food,"

"Okay,"

"Uzumaki compound," Natsumi told him, before she started eating her own lunch. Everyone just looked at her and started eating their lunches. Before going back to their homes, Sakura to tell her parents that she passed, the others to train… because they didn't have parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Mission to the land of Waves

Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke were getting closer to their target, they had to be quiet or else the cat would hear them… Natsumi hated that fur ball, they had been chasing the cat all over the village and they still hadn't caught it, at least it was better than Kushina's and Naruto's mission. Since they were a large team, they sometimes had to break of into to two groups. Kushina and Naruto was always together, while Natsumi might be with them or with Sakura and Sasuke.

"What's the distance of the target?" Kakashi asked. He was keeping an ear out for the other two, since they were helping an old women with her shopping, Maemi Lee was an orphan who chose her last name when she became a shinobi, but now at the age of ninety-three she wasn't able to do much for herself. Her once deep black hair was white, and Maemi kept it at her shoulders, even in her youth, her once bright blue eyes were dull with age. She fell in love with the Uchiha siblings the first time she got team seven's help and since then she always tried to get them to help her with things.

"Five meters," Sakura told him. She was tired of chasing this cat, ever time Natsumi went near it, it ran off like a fox was looking at it for dinner.

"I'm ready to go when you are," Natsumi said. She was going to kill this cat and pretend that it was a training accented… like one of Tenten's kunai going off course, but she wouldn't blame Tenten… instead she could always blame that Hiro kid, he was always missing his targets, so it would be easy to believe.

"Hnn,"

"Seriously, Uchiha speech is getting worse with each generation," Kushina snapped. Sasuke forgot that both she and Naruto could hear them, in fact Natsumi had asked how their 'chore' was going and Kushina told them, that both she and Naruto were doing random 'chores' that have been called missions.

"Got ya!" Natsumi shouted as she pulled the cat into a hug. They didn't know this was the right cat, until Sakura looked at her right ear and conformed that it was Tora.

"Hey Natsumi… what happened?" Naruto asked. They had just done the last chore on Maemi's list, this might be great when Genin were just starting out, but Hiruzen knew what time they were from, they could handle a C-rank by themselves, Naruto could do S-ranks for giggled and laughs, but this was an insult.

"Cat…" Natsumi muttered glaring at the cat in Sakura's arms, Kushina just looked at it and it had the same reaction to her as it did to Natsumi "I think it hates us,"

"There's a reason,"

"Don't worry Natsumi, we'll tell you when we get home," Naruto told her. If they were still getting D-ranks, then they were most likely going to have to put in some training, both Naruto and Kushina were sure that Gai and Lee would be more than happy to join them. They had been for the last two months.

"No wonder the cat ran," Sakura said. She watched as the cat she was holding was squeezed, if she was Tora then she'd ran as well… she was pretty sure that the rest of her team was the same. Sasuke would attack her, along with Kushina and Naruto, Natsumi would hiss and run and she'd ran… but they weren't cats, Sakura was glad for that much.

"Team Seven's next duty is babysitting an elders grandson, shopping in the neighbourhood village and help with the photo digging," Hiruzen said. The Uchiha's were glaring at him, and Natsumi looked like she wanted to scream… they would have to go into two and she was sick and tired of being stuck to doing chores, that was all these were, chores.

"No more," Natsumi yelled, her hands were in fists by her side, she was getting sick of this. She didn't get up with the sun and train, just so she'd have to do something civilians didn't want to, something students at the academy should be doing so they have a better understand of missions and teamwork "Just no more chores,"

"You're just a rookie-"

"I'm sorry Iruka, but we've been shinobi for two months and are the only Genin team that hasn't done a C-rank," Naruto said cutting Iruka off. He knew the man saw Natsumi as a younger sister, but he wasn't allowing her to get stronger and to see other lands, instead he wanted her to be safe in the village, even if most of the people hated her.

"She's not as weak as you think she is," Kushina said. She was getting sick of this, even her mother didn't hold her back this much… and she didn't allow Kushina to know why she was training until she was six! Which was three years after everyone else, she still trained hard, but she didn't know why "Natsumi can almost hold up to one of my shadow clones, while Sakura isn't even close,"

"Yes Sakura isn't ready," Iruka told her. He didn't want them risking their necks out there, he didn't know why Natsumi looked at him.

"We could do what we've been doing, Sakura can stay back," Kushina said they didn't need Sakura was she was dead weight, even on the most basic of chores.

"Okay, Kushina, Natsumi and Naruto have made a good point," Hiruzen said. They can't get better if they didn't let them try "I'll give you a C-rank,"

All of Team Seven just looked at Hiruzen, if Kushina knew that was it would take, then she would have done it a month ago or she would have had Natsumi do it about two weeks ago.

"It's a protection mission of a certain individual," Hiruzen said. Watching as Kushina and Natsumi smiled at each other, Naruto just rolled his eyes at his sisters actions, while Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura wondered how Natsumi got them a C-rank, Sasuke didn't want to owe that girl anything… or the other two, the only plus side was that Naruto didn't put any rules on him. Through he had been to the Uzumaki compound for team lunches, Sakura knew that Ino-pigs team went to a resistant, but she was happy with eating what Kushina had made, since she asked what their favourite food was and she made it for them.

"Can you get the client?" Hiruzen asked one of the Chunin. Who let in an old man wearing warn out clothing, he also had a bottle of Sake in his hand.

"What this?" The old man asked as he looked the people in front of him, five of them were children! At least they looked pretty young "They're all a bunch of super brats… are they really ninja?"

"Sir, you shouldn't judge someone on their age," Naruto said. At least the old man didn't insult one of them, if he did that Naruto didn't think he want to hold Kushina back.

"Yes, most shinobi from clans start training at three, so three of us have been training for a while and Natsumi can get away from high level ninja," Kushina told him. She, Naruto and Sasuke have been training for years, Natsumi was able to get away from ANBU in bright orange… sadly, she didn't have anything to say about Sakura that would make their client feel at ease, she couldn't tell him that she was dead weight, now could she?

"Also I'm a Jonin," Kakashi said. He knew his team would be fine, maybe this will show them what shinobi life really was and maybe he should have trained them, but they could have done their own training.

"I'm the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge," Tazuna told them. When he opened his eyes he saw that three were giving the 'well duh' look, it was two of them knew what was going on.

"Meet at the front gate in an hour," Kakashi told them.

"So four hours then?" Natsumi asked him. It was one of his habits to be three hours late and since almost all of Team Seven, but Sakura, worked that out and turned up three hours after the time he told them… even then they were still before him.

"No, Natsumi one,"

"I see, so your three hours to everything, but missions?" Naruto asked. He was pissed, so Kakashi wasn't late all the time because he was helping people… no he was late on purpose? Now that just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Kushina, Naruto we need to pack," Natsumi said. Bring Naruto and Kushina out of their thoughts, they would need to pack, but for how long?

"Pack for two months,"

"Okay," the five Genin said. Sakura running out of the door, Sasuke following behind her, while the other went to the Uzumaki compound the fastest way, body flicker.

Everyone was waiting for Kakashi. The gate was large and bright red, with 'Leaf village' panted on the doors. Kushina and Naruto weren't surprised that Kakashi was the last one… in fact the two had enough time to tell Team Gai that they weren't going to be there for two months. Tenten gave them three scrolls full of weapons, for good luck. Neji just ignored them and Lee was happy for them, Natsumi loved Lee like a brother, so Kushina and Naruto didn't have any problems with the 'youth' yelling young boy.

"Natsumi why are you so exited?" Sakura asked her smiling teammate. The girl was looking outside the gate, so was Kushina and Naruto, but they were looking for threats.

"Where's that sensei of yours?" Tazuna asked the young shinobi.

"The hell if I know," Kushina muttered she swore she felt chakra outside the gate… and her abilities were never wrong, and Naruto felt it has well. While she and Naruto sensory abilities weren't as good as Tobirama Senju's, who had a large range. They could still feel when something was thrown at them, and when someone was about ten meters away.

"This is the first time, we've had a mission outside the village," Naruto told him. He didn't know why Tazuna looked at them with a guilty expression on his face… so he was hiding something. That would explain the chakra signals outside the gate.

"Sorry I'm late," Kakashi said. The Hokage wanted to talk to him, then he said good bye to his friends at the memorial stone.

"Actually, you're two hours and thirty minutes early," Kushina said rolling her eyes "Which means your only thirty minutes late,"

"So mean," Kakashi said. He was getting used to his Genin team, but at times he believed that they were too many Genins, that it until Hiruzen told him the truth about Kushina and Naruto. When he finished team training and basic Taijutsu, he might get their help to teach the other three.

"We should go," Tazuna wanted to get home as soon as he could, he wanted to make sure that his family was alright, but he felt bad about lying to them, but C was all anyone in Wave could afford.

Team Seven had been walking for a while, it would take a few hours just to get out of fire country, let alone across the sea to wave. It was the same direction as Uzu, so both Kushina and Naruto knew where they were going.

"Kushina, there's a puddle," Natsumi said. Kakashi, Kushina and Naruto stopped, there hadn't been any rain for weeks, the whole group stopped wondering why they weren't moving "That lightening seal, I want to see if it works like electricity,"

"It's a good question," There were times like this, that Kushina was glad that Natsumi was picking up sealing like any other Uzumaki… really quickly. The girl was already up to the fourth level, something that might take anyone else years to do. Kushina swore that the Uzumaki's had a bloodline for seals, she meant that it ran in all of their blood to do it.

Hiruzen was teaching both her and Natsumi the newer seals, while she was teaching them the older, more forgotten ones. So in this time she was the same level as Natsumi and Kushina didn't mind, since they learned at the same level.

"So why don't you find out," Naruto told her. He couldn't tell Natsumi to use one of the higher levelled one, but he was sure that she was smart enough to use the one that kills, not paralyse. After this they were going to have to talk to the girl, seeing as it was her fist kill.

Natsumi was happy that she was going to test her idea, that and there was something strange about that puddle, so she was going to use her strongest lightening seal. Kushina made them, since elemental seals were level six… she was almost there, but not quite. Her older sister could only do this, since it was an older version and was designed to kill, unlike the newer one that mostly just paralysed.

"We should continue," Kakashi said as Natsumi put the seal in the puddle, so some of his Genin were keeping this hidden from him, first Kushina and Naruto, and now Natsumi? He thinks that they don't trust him, even though the other two did, too some extant.

As the group walked pass the puddle, Natsumi actived the seal. Soon screams were heard and the puddle disappeared, being replaced with two mist nins… missing anyway. Both had a ganlet on their arms and were connected to each other, wearing the same outfit… with a mask covering their face. Not that it mattered since they were both dead, hearts stopping from the electricity being pumped into their bodies. That and Natsumi added to much chakra into the seal, her chakra control was getting better, since Kushina helped her master the tree walking exercise a day after they become Team Seven and the older girl was explaining chakra theory, before she was allowed to do the next exercise.

"She's an Uzumaki, isn't she?" Tazuna asked causing both Kushina and Naruto to glare at the older man, while Natsumi just stared at the people she just killed.

"Yes, Natsumi is part of the Uzumaki clan," Kakashi sighed. Naruto was whispering something to Natsumi and the girl just nodded at him.

"Wait the Uzumaki is a clan?" Sakura asked.

"You've been in the Uzumaki compound, how stupid are you?" Kushina growled. Natsumi had her first kill and Sakura was asking stupid question, stupid dead weight.

"Tazuna you need to answer some question," Kakashi told him. This was a B-rank mission, but he wanted to see if Tazuna knew that there were ninjas after him… otherwise he might have been the target. His Genin hadn't left the village, but they might have been after Sasuke for being a Uchiha… but he had a feeling that they were after their client.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Traps and Demons

Since Tazuna had guilt tripped Kakashi into continuing with the C turn B rank mission, they had continued to the edge of fire country. Both Naruto and Kushina had talked to Natsumi when they were on one of their breaks. Sakura and Tazuna weren't able to walk for hours on end like the others, so they needed more breaks. At the moment they were going to wave country, a friend of Tazuna's had meet them at the edge of fire country and it's been awhile since they were on land.

"What thick mist, I can't see ahead," Sakura said.

"Dead weight, the hidden mist village is near wave right?" Kushina asked. She was thankful that she studied the maps that Hiruzen have them, and the ones that they found in the study.

"Yes?"

"Then obviously waves going to have mist as well, stupid," No matter how long she'd known the pink haired girl she hated her, hell she hated the girl's mother, who had the guts to them Kushina for their team not a getting a C-rank, when it was her daughter's fault. Naruto even told her that to her face, while Kushina called the two of them dead weight.

"We should see the bridge soon," Tazuna's friend said, he was a skinny man that looked like he hadn't eaten for a while, but knowing what Tazuna told them, that was most likely true "Wave's at the base of it,"

Tazuna was sitting closet to his friend, then it went Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke since they weighted the most, Kushina and Natsumi who were average for their height, they were the shortest in their group and they were the same height. Sakura was sitting at the front, since she was underweight… both Kushina and Natsumi weighted more than her and she was _taller _than them.

Kushina always wondered if anyone told her that muscle weighted more than fat. If she did know, it would explain why the girl never trained or why she never ate a lot. She was a few seconds away from beating the need to eat and sleep into the pinkette's head, but that would meant that she cared if the girl lived or not.

Soon the mist cleared slightly showing a bridge that was almost one fourth or half way done. It was still massive and Natsumi wouldn't help but stare at it. Sakura however had other idea and shouted "It's huge!"

"I'm sorry about my dead weight of a team mate," Kushina said to man at the back, while getting behind Sakura and covering her mouth, so the pinkette didn't blow their cover.

"There's a reason I'm not using the motor and hiding in the mist," Tazuna's friend mattered "If Gatou finds out, we'll be in big trouble… along with Tazuna's family, so make sure she doesn't yell again,"

"Sure," Kushina said, before going close to Sakura's ear and whispering "Don't make me kill you, if you blow our cover I'll gladly make you pay with your life,"

Sakura nodded, she wanted to life and to prove to Sasuke that she was his perfect wife, but at the moment Sasuke wouldn't look at her. Ever since Natsumi started improving Sasuke started to be a little nicer to her, she was strong and pretty… Sakura thought she was prettier and smarter, but Natsumi was stronger than her.

"Kushina, do you think it'll be the same?" Naruto whispered to her sister, he never went to Uzu. He wasn't sure if Uzu was wave, but they were in the same spot… so he guessed that they changed their name. He wondered what happened to the Uzumaki and he did ask the Hokage after one of their D-ranks.

"I don't know," Kushina muttered. It's been ages since she was at Uzu, and when Hiruzen told her what happened to them, she almost started crying in his office. She didn't, but Natsumi caught her crying in her room and the girl helped her feel better. From that day one, Kushina hated Iwa and those who helped destroy her aunt's people.

"We'll be there soon," Tazuna's friend told him "Tazuna looks like we haven't been detected, but just in case we'll take the route that has vegetation. It'll make us harder to spot,"

"Thanks," Tazuna said to his friend, he was the one who got him out of wave in the first place, when Tazuna went to get protection, so he could finish his bridge.

Soon they were at one of the village's secret ports, one that 'the midget' had no one control over, but it was just mainly used for fishing and getting people in and out of the island.

"This is it for me, good bye and good luck," he said as they were dropped off.

"Thanks," Natsumi said before running to catch up with Naruto and Kushina, who moved their bags over their shoulder. Natsumi knew that they were mainly empty, save four scrolls. When she asked the two why they were taking bags, when they just sealed everything. Naruto told her, it was so no one thought anything was off, since many didn't bother with the sealing arts, it was better that they didn't know that Genin could do it.

Tazuna watched as his friend turned on his motor and quickly went away, he couldn't blame him… as long as no one knows he helped, then he and his family would be safe.

"Ok! Now let's to my house safely," Tazuna said while he followed Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi into the forest. He didn't know how they knew what direction that he lived in, but he wasn't going to question them… at the moment.

"Yes we will," Kakashi told him, as he went behind Tazuna. They had to protect him and it seemed the other were looking out for danger that was in front of them, while Sakura and Sasuke were at his side. He was just worried since the next person they ran into wouldn't be Chunin like the ones Natsumi killed, but they would be Jonin and less likely to use a dirty trick.

"Kakashi-sensei if you're worried I cast a genjutsu?" Kushina called from behind her, the man was basically sweating fear and worry. If anyone was scared she'd know in a heartbeat and it made her fell in love with Akumu's blood line all over again. Naruto could do it as well, but he wanted to learn things on his own without the help of a blood line, Kushina was like that as well, but she also liked mentally scaring people, as well as creeping them out.

"How's a Genjutsu going to help?" Sakura asked. Every time Kushina or Naruto did something to help, Sakura would ask how it helped. Kushina knew the girl didn't trust her and she never bothered to explain why.

"Kushina can bend the light… or cover us in a shadow, like she did to Kakashi so he didn't see that he looked like a giant carrot," Natsumi told her. No one was going to let Kakashi forget about the fact that he looked like a giant carrot, in fact before he went to find Sasuke, Kushina put the genjutsu back on the man. Making him walk around the village like a giant vegetable, until she was kind enough to take it down and he quickly went to wash his clothes and himself from the bright paint.

"Can you Kushina?" Kakashi asked. At least they didn't have to worry about being seen, if someone was after them than they wouldn't know what way they went.

"Of course, Kakashi can you come with Naruto and I?" Kushina asked. Kakashi didn't know what they wanted to talk about, but he nodded. Before he went he made a shadow clone, while Kushina quickly put a quick genjutsu on them. She told Natsumi that both she and Naruto just needed to talk to their sensei and then she'd put the more powerful one up.

"Someone's following us," Naruto said when they were away from the others. They needed a way to get the client to safety, all three of them would hold their own against the person that was following, but the other three couldn't.

"Who?"

"We don't know," Kushina said looking at the group of Genin, who were trying to get information out of Kakashi's clone, like how he was solid.

"But both of them are about you're level," Naruto told them "Only us three have a chance of betting them,"

"Never go into a fight, thinking you're going to win," Kakashi muttered. This was a lesson that he learned the hard way, it was also a lesson that Iwa learned in the third shinobi war.

"Yes, but we need a plan to get the others to safety," Naruto said. He had one and he was pretty sure that Kushina was thinking the same thing, but they wanted to know what their sensei thought before doing anything.

"We can make shadow clones, you know it right?" Kakashi asked them, his mind was going a million directions. When both Kushina and Naruto nodded, he knew that they could make it work "Can your clones do your jutsu?"

"They can, and I can put a seal on my clone that'll make the genjutsu lost longer," Kushina told him. She knew that they were thinking along the same lines, after all great mind think alike… in case sort of thought alike… since they didn't read porn, but Kakashi did.

"They can't hear us?" Kakashi asked, they was no point in doing something, if the enemy knew they were doing it.

"Can't see us either," Naruto said. He was also able to do the same genjutsu, but he wasn't able to hold it up as long, since Kushina had better chakra control than he did and he couldn't fight with it up either, nor could Kushina.

"Okay, we need to make clones and send it to the group," Kakashi told them. This had to work or else whoever was following them was going to attack Tazuna's house and they couldn't have that "Then we'll make five clones here, and henge them. Once the genjutsu is up, we'll follow behind them… but they would be able to see us,"

"Of course Kakashi we'll do it right away," Naruto said. As he and Kushina got ready to do their plan… it had to work, because they was just too much on the line if they fail.

"Come on guys we need to go," Natsumi said. She just wanted to get to Tazuna's, so that they could rest and help the old man built the rest of the bridge. Kushina and Naruto just rolled their eyes and started walking in their position. Naruto at the front, Kushina and Natsumi just behind him. Sasuke and Sakura both next to Tazuna, who was in the middle and Kakashi at the back… reading his book.

"Of course Natsumi,"

"Kushina there's something there," Natsumi said as she through one of her kunai in the bush. Causing both Sakura and Tazuna to freeze. They didn't know if something was there, but Sakura started glaring at Natsumi anyway "Sakura I swear there's someone following us,"

"Yeah right," Sakura told the younger girl, her pink hair was slightly getting in her face, so she removed her 'headband' and fixed it. To the enemy it was just a girl fixing her hair, but to Kakashi and the other's it was a signal. Saying that the enemy was going to attack if they didn't move.

Kakashi walked over to the area that Natsumi through her kunai, going through a bush only to see a frightened white rabbit… but it was spring, why was it' fur still white "Everyone get down,"

As everyone hit the ground a giant sword flow over their heads, only to hit on the trees near the river, they had agreed that the path near the river would mean that they could get to Tazuna's place faster.

Kushina and Natsumi looked up from their place on the ground… to see a male, most likely in his mid or late twenties, wearing cow print foot and arm warmers and stripped pants, but he was-

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Natsumi growled. She hated it when adult man didn't wear a shirt, because when women did it… even if they were wearing a bra, they were called sluts.

"Well if it isn't the Hidden Mists missing Nin Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said. Looking at Naruto and Kushina before nodding, he had to tell them about his eye and they really didn't care "Protect Tazuna, this ones on a different level,"

"Yes sensei," Sakura said, before going to Tazuna's left and holding one of her kunai in front of her, Sasuke and Natsumi doing the same. Sasuke in the middle with Natsumi on the right, both Naruto and Kushina were in front of them… as the first line of defence.

"This might be tricky, unless I use this," Kakashi said. Zabuza looked at him as he straightened his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan.

"So you're Kakashi Sharingan, I'm sorry but this old man is mine," Zabuza said "And alright I get to see the famous Sharingan eye… three times it seems,"

"You're a down right bastard," Kushina yelled her Sharingan spinning in her angry. Sasuke already knew that Kushina and Naruto had the Sharingan eye, but he didn't know that Kakashi had it as well.

"Natsumi I'll explain what they're talking about later," Naruto told his little sister. They were going to have to fight, because he was sure that Zabuza wasn't leaving until Tazuna was died… or he himself was died.

"Fight me first,"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Demon of the Mist

"Fight me first," Kakashi said.

"When I was part of the Mist's assassin teams, I kept a handbook," Zabuza said. He was trying to make a plan, since they were more Genin than he first thought, weak as they were… numbers could still work in their favour "It had information about you, it said that you're the man who has copied over 1,000 jutsu. Copycat Kakashi,"

Hurry up, Kushina thought. What was with older shinobi and talking, it was easier to kill your enemy when you knew nothing about them and it gave you less nightmares about their deaths, so hard to forget when your bloodline meant you remembered everything.

"Now, let's end this talk. I have to that old man," Zabuza said. All Kushina felt was relief it meant that this would be over soon and they could meet up with the others… they would also have to explain themselves "But it seems that I have to beat you first,"

Zabuza looked at them, before jumping on the lake, now Naruto can see their mistake in staying close to the river, but Kakashi's clone led the others through the forest. Of course a Jonin would know how to walk on water, if they were in luck Zabuza wouldn't know where Tazuna lived, but Naruto was worried about the second person going off to find them.

"Kushina, is your clone covering the house in the gen?" Naruto asked his sister, when she turned and nodded. Naruto knew that soon they would be able to break the clones and help Kakashi in this fight.

Before Kushina could answer make thick fog covered their senses, and covering the area. It was hard to see Kakashi… who was in front of them _'Ninja technique-hidden mist no jutsu'_

"He's gone," 'Sakura' said. She looked around the area… of course Kushina made sure she looked weak, it was better that the enemy didn't think she was stronger than she was, that would only get the pink haired girl killed.

"He'll come after me first," Kakashi said. He knew that Kushina and Naruto wouldn't know who any of the missing nins were, and he vowed to give them the bongo book when this was over "Zabuza Momochi is known for being an expert in silent killing, you don't even notice until your dead,"

"This fog is getting thicker," 'Natsumi' said "W-"

"Eight choices… Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidneys and Heart… which one should I after," Zabuza said. Causing all of the 'Genin' to look in front of them with fright.

Kushina and Naruto started to feel KI (killing intend). They knew that the others would have frozen in fear and so their clones did just that, her clone was almost done… as soon as she put the last seal, a seal that made sure no one could enter, but no one could exit either. Kushina did that, just in case she and Naruto popped the clone that was at Tazuna's house.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you guys even if it kills me," Kakashi said while looking behind him, he had put enough chakra out so that the mist was gone, he smiled at Kushina and Naruto knowing that they were the only 'real' people there "I don't let my comrades die,"

"We'll see about that," Zabuza said. He appeared behind the genin, his sword over his shoulder, he was going to prove Kakashi wrong and the first step was to kill the genin… too bad the other two were too far away "It's over,"

Kakashi didn't care that they were clones, he had to do something, but before he could move Naruto had stabbed in the stomach… water coming out of the wound and it turned out to be a water clone.

"Naruto behind you!" Sakura yelled and Naruto looked as Zabuza cut through his water clone. The four had moved from their spots, but they were still a good distance away from the trees.

"Don't move," Kakashi said from behind Zabuza. The swords man was surprised that the brat was able to copy his jutsu since he had put out heavy mist "It's over,"

"Show off," Kushina muttered "Naruto I can undo it,"

"Good," Naruto said as he appeared next to his sister "But not yet,"

Kakashi had Zabuza trapped a kunai at his throat. The Jonin were the same height and Zabuza's blade was next to his leg… the thing was too big to be able to fast movements, so Kakashi would be able to kill him should he try anything.

"You don't get it," Zabuza said "I won't get defeated with monkey like imitations,"

He should be glad our uncle and dad aren't here, Naruto and Kushina thought. Both Izuna and Madara would have killed him where he stood… or tortured him for the next seventy-two hours, which ever they were in the mood for, if they heard someone say that.

"Kids smart," Zabuza said "But you aren't"

Before Kakashi would even think about what he meant, the real Zabuza was behind him and the one in front was a water clone, before Kakashi would move or attack, Zabuza kicked him and when he landed on his feet, he had to duck under Zabuza's sword while Kushina and Naruto undid the clone jutsu and likely the ones at Tazuna's place were still there.

However the other two didn't notice since they were still in a Taijutsu match and soon Zabuza was able to kick him into the water.

"This isn't going to end well," Kushina said. She was glad that the others weren't here, but then again it might show them how real shinobi fight… these days anyway, more talking less fighting.

_'__Water style- Water prison' _Zabuza shouted while trapping Kakashi in a sphere of water. Kakashi looked at the other two and saw that they had undone the clones, which meant his students and client were safe.

"You think you've won?" Naruto asked

"You haven't even notice," Kushina said. Causing Zabuza to look at them and only then did he notice that the others were missing and Haku hadn't gone after them… he was going to have to ask her later, but for now he had too brats to get rid of.

"What the?" Zabuza asked. He wasn't on the lake… instead he was in a forest and it wasn't wave either.

"This is where the Akumu clan lived," a girl's voice said Zabuza turned around, but saw nothing but thick forests "You won't see it, the Akumu were paranoid and it was far enough, clans killing clans, it wasn't a time to put your guard down… like you had done,"

"My guard isn't down,"

"When you looked into my eyes, you were caught," she said "My brother isn't as good at genjutsu, I'm the one who used it the most,"

"Show yourself," Zabuza shouted. He didn't know where he was, but he was under a genjutsu and it seemed it was one he couldn't break… it was too risky for Haku to save him at the moment. What he didn't know was that in the real world he was walking backwards, realising Kakashi from his prison the older male just jumped back and Naruto told him what was going on, and how this was Kushina's favourite trick.

"She always loved making people scream," Naruto told him as they watched a battle they couldn't see.

"Why should I?" Kushina asked him. This was her world and how dare he even try to tell her what to do in it.

"Show yourself or are you scared?" Zabuza knew that might draw the young girl out. He must have been caught by one of the females and they were three of them. While she did say brother, he didn't know who was related in that team.

"I think you're the one that's scared," the girl chuckled but the shadows moved from the right and a young of eight stood out, but he didn't know who she was… she didn't look like the ones who Kakashi.

"My sister always loved playing these games," the child told him, her shoulder length hair was dead straight and her eyes were a dark grey, with paper white skin… he thought she looked like that Uchiha girl, but then she said 'sister' and this was just getting on his nerves.

"Sister? But you don't look like the other two?"

"Other two, what other two?" She asked. Kushina was watching from the trees, he hadn't guessed, but this was forgotten. Not many brothered remembering fallen clans and that fact alone was bitting Zabuza in the ass.

"Who are you?" Zabuza asked. If she didn't know the other two, then she was lying or she was someone else and didn't know who was on that team, meaning that they got back up, but why an eight year old girl?

"You should say your name first," The girl said. Her black kimono was in a style that he'd never seen and he guessed it was an older style "Then again, why should you care about a dead girl's name?"

"Dead?"

"You don't know," A voice from behind him said "My daughter is the master of this art, but then again, no one but the Akumu clan knew this technique. This was the reason the Uchiha made a treaty with us and the reason he married me,"

"What the?"

Zabuza stopped in his tracks when he saw a young women. Her black hair was flowing behind her, but she had the same face as the young child behind him and she was glaring at him with light grey eyes "The fuck!"

"Don't swear in front of my sister," A male said. A twelve year old stood near the small girl and Kushina couldn't help but smile. One Akumu was bad enough, but when you were faced with three, than your life become a living hell.

The only thing Kushina wondered is if she could see her aunt, her uncle, her father and the Senju's. If they were fine with being called for this jutsu, then their souls couldn't be used for anything else, because they would be under her control.

"Mum, Miyuki and Kenji leave the poor man alone," Kushina said as she stood in front of him "This is where the Akumu clan was once lived,"

"Until the day we were killed," Hina said. The day after she passed Kushina asked her to come and live in her space, but that meant that she was able to use her spirit. Hina was fine with it, she didn't feel like she was being used and she was able to see her children "Someone saw through it and killed us in our sleep,"

"Why are you telling me?" Zabuza asked. He didn't know where this was going, but he knew something bad was going to happen.

"You're going to watch," Kushina told him, her black kimono sleeve covering her hands, and the smile on her face could make most grown man ran "Have fun,"

Zabuza wasn't able to say anything, and he started to watch as people were killed in front of him. Old, young, mothers, fathers, children and babies all of them were being killed, by a clan that he didn't know.

Kushina watched as the man feel, this was her space and she controlled it. The spirits that lived here, where here because of her will and that was only her family, Hina, Miyuki and Kenji. There was only one thing that made this jutsu maddening for the caster, you had to know the person before they came in and they needed to agree with being trapped in that person world.

"I'm going to ask for Mito and Izuna," Kushina told her mother. Hina just smiled at her daughter and nodded her head, she hadn't seen Mito since a week before her death and she wanted to know how her marriage want. The four want into the house that was five minutes from where they were, the more spirits that lived there, the more houses where created.

"Mito Uzumaki, I ask thee to come and join my group," Kushina asked the large gold framed mirror. The house was an old fashioned Japanese house made out of wood, the only difference was that Kushina was able to have more houses and no one lived in different sections, only if they wanted to. The house had the front was Kushina's and that was the reason the soul mirror was in the living room, the rest of her family lived in the house to the right and ones she invited now, will most likely live in the one on the left.

If they didn't want to live with someone else, then she could put another section on the left or right. Izuna might not want to share with Mito, so he'll get a section next to her family.

"Of course," Mito said. She was the same from when Kushina last saw her, but she knew that her aunt died in her old age "I'm happy to see you Kushina, also Hashirama would be happy to join me,"

"I'm happy to see you as well Aunt Mito," Kushina said as she pulled the red head into a hug. She missed her aunt. She still remembered the time she copied Mito's hair style… something she couldn't do at the Uchiha compound out of fear of being called a traditor.

"Why don't you call the others?" Mito asked her. She saw that the girl kept her hair up in a high pony tail that followed her as she turned to the mirror.

"I'm going to have to do this next time," Kushina said. Someone had pulled Zabuza out of her world and she had to leave before she dead as well.

"Till next time," Mito said a sad smile on her lips, as Kushina faded and they were pushed out of the main house. When Kushina was gone, no one was able to enter the main house, or go near the soul mirror, since they could call anyone and things might have messy. It was just protection and didn't mean that Kushina didn't trust them. She turned to talk to Hina and she told her what happened since she saw her cousin last.

Zabuza was standing still, Kakashi was watching him, while Naruto was holding the body of his sister. She wasn't able to protect herself when she used this jutsu… no one knew what to call it. It had genjutsu elements, but only an Akumu could do it… so they just ruled it up as a bloodline.

It had been five minutes when something went into Zabuza's neck and a hunter nin caught his body. Naruto wasn't able to tell if the person was male or female, but Kushina was waking up in his arms, so he put his sister down on the ground.

"Thank you and what happened?" Kushina said looking at the hunter nin, like he took away her fun. Which he did, but now Zabuza knew what happened to the Akumu and she was sure that he would think she made it up.

"Thank you very much," The hunter nin said as he bowed "I've been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time,"

"So you're a hunter nin?" Kakashi asked the young child. He had to be around his genin's age, but he wasn't surprised. He was strong at a young age and many were surprised to see him on the battle field when he was a genin at six.

"You are correct," He said while moving Zabuza's weight, since he was standing still. He knew that he would have to leave soon, or his cover might be blown. Both Kushina and Naruto looked at him, and Kakashi knew that he would be explaining this to all five of his genin "Your battle is over and I must get rid of his body. Farewell,"

"Well, now we have to go to Tazuna's," Kakashi said when the child disappeared. In a scroll of leaves and Kakashi thought something was wrong, the other two wouldn't seeing as they weren't hunter nins back in the clan wars.

"Ready to get questioned?" Kushina asked him. All of them were going to be asked about what happened, and why they were left with clones, while they got to battle someone, it was going to be a giant pain.

"Not really," Kakashi said, but before he could move he fainted landing on the ground, while Kushina and Naruto just looked at him.

"We're going to have to fix that," Naruto said looking at his sister. Not many got the Sharingan, but they had seen someone give another Uchiha their eyes when they were dying, so they knew how to fix it… maybe.

"It might work, but we'll have to do it later," Kushina muttered. Someone was going to have to carry him, but she was too short and so was her brother, he was about Sasuke's height. Most of her family was short, but that just made them quicker on their feet "We'll have to carry him,"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- The Hunter Nin's Identity

"Kushina, Naruto, Kakashi?" Natsumi asked when the two came to Tazuna's place, of course they were carrying Kakashi in between them and they were starting to get tired… slightly.

"Yes Natsumi?" Naruto said. He didn't know why Natsumi looked hurt, they weren't able to tell them the plan, if they did, the genin would of blown it.

"Don't you trust us?"

"Natsumi, of we trust you… we don't trust the other two, but we had a good reason," Kushina said. She wanted to finish what she started in her Mirana, but it seemed that Natsumi didn't like that idea, or she couldn't see how tired they were.

"Don't worry… I thought you trusted me," Natsumi was hurt by the fact that they didn't take her to the fight, but their sensei looked a bit worn to wear.

"I didn't want to risk your life, he was an 'A' ranked missing nin," Kushina said. They needed to put this man down, before all her muscles screamed at her to drop him.

"Who this?" A lady with black hair and black eyes asked. Both Naruto and Kushina went on high alert, which caused Natsumi to laugh at the two.

"This is our other two team mates along with our sensei," Natsumi told her, Tsunami was out when they arrived and the other three's clones had popped before she arrived "Before you came, they had three clones with us,"

"Natsumi… Kakashi-sensei has used most of his chakra, so can we put him down and we can explain why and how," Kushina said. It wasn't even her plan and that meant they could blame him if they needed to.

"Come with me," Tsunami said showing the three a spare bedroom, where a bed was already set. Kushina and Naruto carefully out their load down and covered him with a blanket, when they were done Sakura and Sasuke came into the room.

"You two better tell us, why you sent clones and stayed back yourself," Sakura demanded. Normally Kushina had good control over her temper, but she was tired and she used her Mirana and Soul mirror… which was why, it wasn't her fault that she slapped 'dead weight' across the face.

"Who are you to demand things from me? Until you can fight a toddler, let someone at my level than you might, but until then you have no right to demand things from me," Kushina growled, Sakura was holding her check. She didn't see that coming, nor has any ever slapped her before and she didn't know what she did to make the Uchiha wanna-be slap her.

"We might just tell Sasuke and Natsumi, if you continue," Naruto said stepping in between the two, not to protect Sakura or Kushina, but to stop Kushina from scaring the client.

"Hn,"

"Kushina, Naruto can we start?" Natsumi asked. She was looking at her 'smart' teammate and wondered how she was the top female of their year, Hinata was smarter than her. Both of her older siblings just nodded before sitting on the floor in front of Kakashi, the other three sat in a half circle around them, with Sakura in the middle and away from the pissed off Akumu.

"I'll tell my father that you're here," Tsunami told the five teens, standing up and before she left a thought came to her and she added "This is our only spare room, so you'll have to share,"

"Naruto felt something off, so instead of worrying you three we told Kakashi," Kushina started the sooner they got this done, the sooner she could finish with her soul mirror "Both Naruto and I, had an idea on what to do but we asked what he wanted to do,"

"I told Kakashi that the chakra level was close to his, so he didn't want you three there. He asked if we could use the shadow clone and we could, so Kushina put her genjutsu into her clone and we sent you off," Naruto told them. He wasn't going to tell them everything that happened and so far this looked like Kakashi's idea, which it was, but all three of them were thinking of it.

"We ran into the 'A' rank missing nin and a friend of his came in and saved his butt, so you lot might fight him… so calm down, I want to sleep," Kushina said while getting out her own bedding and walking across the room "Good night Naruto, Natsumi,"

"Night," Natsumi said, as Kushina went to sleep. Naruto knew that nothing was going to wake his sister up and that he was going to have to explain everything else, but he was going to leave that to Kakashi.

"Kushina has the right idea, why don't we go to sleep and I'm sure Kakashi will be awake by then," Naruto said "Sakura, stay away from Kushina on that side, Natsumi it's better if the girl's stay on the side Kushina is on and we can stay near Kakashi,"

"Sure,"

"You're hiding something," Sasuke said. Frist he gets the feeling that when they do Taijutsu training that the two were holding back and now he believes that Naruto isn't telling them something, while Kushina went to sleep because she didn't want to talk about it.

"Sasuke… we just got out of a fight with a Jonin. I don't feel like talking about a fight that had our sensei dropping from using too much chakra," Besides Kakashi would tell Sasuke that he had the Sharingan in one of his eyes, that and Kakashi had to tell him how he got the damn thing.

"Hn,"

"Great now can we sleep," Natsumi said while moving her stuff near Kushina's, she also set up her bedding next to the raven as well, just in case she really did try killing the pinkette. Sakura never learned it seemed, Kushina hated it when the girl tried telling her to do things but until now, all she had done was glare at her.

"Frist I'll cut the mouth cloth and drain some blood and…" a girl muttered behind her mask, getting ready to remove the bandages that covered her master's face. It had been an hour since she took his body away from the battle field, where he started to almost scream in fear… she didn't know what the raven did before she fainted, b-

"That's alright, I'll do it myself," Zabuza said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her thoughts. He would most likely tell her what happened, but she was there to observe and to get him out if need be.

"So you've come back to life?"

"You sure are rough," Zabuza told the young girl, while he took the needles out of his neck, non to gently, in fact it would have made most medics cringe and fear for the man's life with the way he was pulling them out.

"You should be more gently yourself… you could really die pulling them out like that,"

"How long are you going to wear that mask?"

"It reminds me of the old days," she said carefully pulling the white mask from her face, showing a mist forehead protector and a young girlish face. Her bangs framing around her before stopping at about her collar bone "Plus it was useful for this act,"

"You're annoying as always, Haku," Zabuza muttered "If you were going to put me into a momentary death, you didn't have to use my neck, there are safer points you could have aimed for,"

"You're right… what happened?"

"Happened?"

"You started walking backwards and froze for a while, the other two just looked at you, while the girl fainted," Haku told him, remembering what happened before she came in "You also started to look around you, Hatake was close to killing you when you got to the tree,"

"The Akumu girl… her and her genjutsu,"

"Akumu? The girl fainted… and I didn't deceit any genjutsu," Haku didn't know what was going on, Akumu? Genjutsu? This was going to be something she'd have to look into before their next fight, she was able to study the Sharingan a bit and could work out how it worked, but only a bit and she didn't have much to work on.

"Most likely a blood limit then, she did say the Akumu were a clan," Zabuza said thinking back to what the girl said, not only her but the others as well. They might have been a clan, but it seemed they were killed off, if what he saw was real and not something the girl made up "Look into it,"

"Of course, I'll have a week before we can try anything," Haku said. She didn't know where she was going to get information about the Akumu clan, not in wave so she'll just have to get what she can "But knowing you, you'll be able to move before that,"

"You're so pour and clever. That's what I like about you,"

"That's because I'm a kid," Haku laughed while looking at the disappearing mist and standing up, Zabuza didn't need her, but they would need to go to the hide out soon "The mist has cleared up,"

"Next time, I won't be caught in her web," Zabuza said. He wasn't going to be pulled into 'her world' the land of dark trees covered in dried blood "And next time, they won't win,"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Elven- Mirana, Akumu Blood line

"Hello Kushina," Mito said. After Kushina went to sleep, she went to her mind and more importantly the place where she sent victims with the Mirana. The Akumu were a paranoid lot, but then again they were related to the Uzumaki, who were also a paranoid lot.

"Sorry about that Mito,"

"That's okay dear," Mito loved her niece, but she didn't understand the Mirana and she was lucky to know the name of the technique, let alone what it did "Where am I?"

"Mito, I know you know about it," Kushina told her aunt raising an eyebrow, but then added "But I guess you don't know how it works,"

"No, the Mirana is a clan secret,"

"Why don't you follow me," Kushina said, when Mito nodded they went to the living room in the main house "I keep the soul mirror in the spare room,"

"Soul mirror?"

"Yes, the large thing of glass with the gold boarder that I used to call you here," Kushina told her, so Mito really only knew the name… then again she calls it a Genjutsu, since it made who she was fighting think it was mostly harmless… until they ended up dead.

"Why am I in my prime? I died after my hundredth and something birthday?" Mito couldn't help, but wonder why she didn't look like an old lady, but instead her appearance was somewhere in her early twenties or even late teens.

"That's easy, if you've been that age then I can let you look it," Kushina said. She controlled everything, but she couldn't do it if the person she was calling back hadn't been that age, like her sister Miyuki couldn't be brought back over eight, since that was the age she died "That and most of the time people come back in their prime… if they live that long,"

"I see, anything you can tell me about this 'soul mirror'?"

"Of course, there's a reason no one can enter the main house when I'm not here," Kushina said. When she left the first time, she didn't know that her family would've just been pushed out… most the time she waits for them leave, unless like the last battle she had to do so quickly "Anyone here can ask someone to join, but I was going to ask Hashirama anyway,"

"Why?" Mito didn't see any reason for why her niece would want to bring her best friend back. Sure, they were married, but that didn't stop them from being just friends and Mito knew they were only married to strengthen the bond between their two clans and then villages. She also knew that Hashirama had given his heart to someone else.

"He's your husband? That and we don't want his soul being used," Kushina was confused and Mito remembered that she never told her the real reason between Hina and Madara's marriage, or the real reason between her and Hashirama's. "When I ask a soul to join, no one can use them and they're under my control,"

"More like best friends, but I'm sure both Hashirama and Tobirama don't want to be use," Mito said. If the young girl was going to invite Hashirama for both her and so no one can use him against her, then she might as well invite his brother, with that she added "And your uncle,"

"Of course," Kushina said. She stood up walking out of the room, though she at the door she waited for her aunt to come out as well.

"Spare room?"

"There are a few, but that's just to confuse people," If they could get in here in the first place, Kushina thought before heading to her soul mirror, in fact they were two of them, one to invite and one to see her own soul… she doesn't look at one much.

"Paranoid much," Mito muttered, but she really couldn't say much, since her clan is the same. If someone did get into this part of her nieces mind, then they had to be strong, but that wasn't likely, Kushina's is more guarded than most of the Akumu clan.

"Says you?"

The room that the soul mirror usually was a dark room, unless she summoned it, but Mito didn't need to know and she would explain it later. It was a dark purple and black themed room, only the gold mirror being a different colour.

"Dark,"

"It is me, aunt Mito," Kushina said as she walked "Anyway we need to ask both of them, of course you can do it, since they knew you,"

"What do I say?" Mito asked. She didn't know if it was different from what she heard, but it never hurt to ask, she didn't want to mess up.

She looked at the golden mirror that was next to a small table with dark purple slick over it. Mito looked at her niece before walking in front of the giant mirror, the frame was thick covered in dragons and the simple of the death god.

"Its 'Name, I ask thee to come and join my group' that's how you call them," Kushina told her, she was nervous when she called her grandmother into her mother's, she was already there, so it didn't matter if she messed up. It took only once to get the wording right, once she looked at the mirror for about ten minutes to build up her nerve "Don't worry, I'll say it, just stay in front of the mirror,"

"Thank you Kushina," Mito was glad she didn't have to try to get Hashirama here, she was worried about messing up.

"Hashirama Senju, I ask thee to come and join my group," Kushina said. She knew that Hashirama accepted when he saw Mito and seen a tall tanned skinned man with brown hair was standing in the dark room.

"Hello Hashirama," Mito said looking at his face. She was happy that he wouldn't be used for anything, Kushina was kind and she liked using her own strength, not the strengths of others. Which is why she didn't die that day, because she could fight without her blood lines.

The first Hokage just looked at the two and smiled, his dark eyes showing remorse and it seemed he had a regret. It was most likely killing Madara was his biggest regret and Kushina didn't know why, sure, she loved her father, but from Hiruzen had told her and Naruto, he was trying to destroy the village.

"My father tried to destroy the village, didn't he?"

Hashirama looked at the young girl, she wasn't there when it happened, so someone must have told her that he was. In fact he didn't know what Madara was trying to do, all he knew was that he left the village and that was it, but the council wanted him gone and thought he was a danger. He told this to her, to see what Mito (he couldn't tell her) and her niece had to say.

"Even then the bloody council had too much power, I'm so kicking Hiruzen's ass," Kushina muttered, so the Uchiha clan had suffered twice and the Hokage in charge couldn't do anything about it! "I'll get Tobirama, but then I'll have to rest. Once this mission is over, then I'll do Izuna and try to find my father,"

"No, do Tobirama when you get back," Hashirama told her. His brother would most likely reject the offer and this could give him more time to think about it, weighing out the options of allowing an Uchiha to have somewhat control over him, even if Kushina was only half. Being related to Mito would somewhat help him choose, but he would still need time "He'll need some time to think about it, that and you need your energy for this mission,"

"How would he know?"

"He was there when I got called, along with my two other brothers," Hashirama told her. Out of his younger brother, only Tobirama lived to see the village.

"I'm going to get a long list aren't I?" Kushina asked. So far they was only seven and if she didn't know how to spilt her mind, so this part could be ignored and those who lived there could go on with their lives, then she'd go as crazy as some of her relatives, who complained about hearing 'voices', most killed themselves.

Hina taught her children how to ignore the part of their mind, which would host the Mirana and the spirits that lived there. If she got enough spirits, then she could use Mirana without having to faint to make sure they don't do anything. Kushina would only ever do that, if she was one by herself or two there was a large number of enemies… she just liked scaring people and it was funny how they react to what she's seen, even what the rest of her family had most of them screaming.

"Who knows," Mito shrugged. She didn't know who her niece would invite, she was a smart girl and knew not to invite the generations before Madara and Hashirama, since they would just want re-kill each other.

"You've got sleep to catch up on and I've got a friend to catch up on," Hashirama told her. He and Mito were just friends and if they didn't have to get married, then they most likely would have seen each other as siblings. They could now, because he was sure that Kushina wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to, with his personal life.

"Good night," Kushina said to the two as they left the main house, she didn't have to leave in a hurry so she could wait for them to leave and since both of them wanted her to sleep, they were more than happy to run out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve- Training Starts

"Morning Kakashi," Kushina said as Kakashi snapped his eyes opened, he just thought about what happened yesterday and t-

"Hunter nin wasn't a hunter nin, so Zabuza is alive," Naruto told him. They was no point in lying, he was just going to figure it out anyway, or the three genin were going to tell him.

"Morning Sensei! Kushina want to help in the kitchen?" Natsumi asked. The older girl just looked at her before moving down to help Tsunami, she could barely find food for three, let alone another six, so Kushina was going to use what she brought and Tsunami better not protest or Kushina wasn't going to be happy.

"Ha-"

"Yes, I told the other three," Naruto said, cutting Kakashi off, Naruto and Kushina weren't going to call him sensei until he taught them something they didn't know "Also they might need training,"

"Has Natsumi learned the first step?" Kakashi asked. With how much the three trained he wouldn't be surprised if Natsumi did know it.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to go over it," Naruto knew that Natsumi had mastered it, but with her large chakra coils… it never hurt to practice chakra control and after a while, Kushina was planning to show her water walking.

"What?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side, because she thought it looked 'cute', Naruto had seen both his sister's doing it, but they were cute unlike Sakura, it just looked forced.

"Zabuza is alive and since I won't be moving for a week, Naruto and Kushina will be teaching you," Kakashi told them, this caused both Sasuke and Sakura to look at him. Naruto just looked at the roof and wondered why he had to teach them, he wasn't the sensei.

"Guess we should eat first," Naruto said. He was pretty sure that Kushina would be yelling at them to get their asses down in three, two, one…

"Get your asses down here!"

"Knew it," Naruto and Natsumi whispered before running down to have breakfast, they both liked living after all… Natsumi was sure that Sasuke and Sakura didn't, since they just walked to the dining room.

"Kushina we're training them,"

"It sounds fun," Natsumi said. She loved the old styled Japanese breakfasts and it seemed Kushina wasn't allowing Tsunami to help, she also didn't want to use what they had.

"That doesn't sound like fun," a little boy said. He was wearing a dark blue hat, with matching overalls and sandals.

Kushina just looked at the dark haired boy… he was most likely part of the family "How would you know? Last I checked you didn't do it,"

"Inari, where were you?" Tazuna asked the little boy, this only conformed the fact that this 'Inari' was Tazuna's grandson, so they would have to keep an eye on him, since he could be used against them.

"Welcome back grandpa," he said before walking to his grandfather, the black haired siblings watched him, before going back to their food, if they were going to teach them anything than, they could need all the energy they could get.

"Inari, why don't you say hello to these people," Tsunami told her son, but she didn't have a good feeling about this "They protected your grandfather,"

"Mum they're just going to die," Inari said while pointing to the eating pre-teens and teen. Both Naruto and Kushina looked at each other, before Naruto looked at Natsumi trying to tell her to cool down, since she was shacking with rage.

"That's what some guy said, what know what happened?" Kushina asked the little boy, looking at him as he looked at her, when he nodded she continued "I'd killed him and his team, so don't look at someone and tell them they're going to die,"

"There's no way you can win against Gatou!" Inari yelled. Why was she so calm, when everything was falling apart and they were just eating, when sometimes they couldn't even find enough food.

"Gatou's a midget with a cane," Naruto pointed out. Gatou wasn't a threat, Zabuza and the 'hunter nin' was "I'm pretty sure, I'm more worried about the guy with the sword,"

"Kid, you know nothing about any of us… but I will admit your right about dead weight," Kushina said. She didn't care what happened to the kid when she left, he wasn't part of the mission and she honestly hated the fact, that she thought he deserved pity.

"Idiot," Sakura said. She didn't want to eat once and Kushina gave her a two hour lecture about how they needed to eat as much as the boys and how she was 'stupid, suicidal, weak, useless' because she was on a diet… let's just say, she isn't on a diet anymore, but it seemed Kushina looked pointing out what she did wrong and never what she got right.

"Brat just eat, I didn't make food for it to go to waste," Kushina said as she pointed to seats away from herself, Tsunami was sitting next to her and she was sure that the women would want the child close to her "If you don't I'll just drag your ass here,"

"So we start," Kushina said as she leaned against one of the trees. She didn't want to train them, or two of them, but if she didn't want to protect them and fight, then she has no choice in the matter "Naruto, you tell them,"

"You know about chakra right?" Naruto asked them, if they didn't know what it was then he was going to have to tell them. Both Sasuke and Sakura nodded while looking at Natsumi… really, she's smarter than she looks "Natsumi knows, so stop looking at her like she doesn't,"

"We're going to teach you chakra control, do you don't waste as much chakra," Kushina told them. She wanted to get this done and over with "You need to be able to control it, not only does it give you a higher chance of living, but it means that you can do jutsu's without worrying about the fact that it might not work, weakened or blow up in your face,"

"So how do we control it?" Sakura asked looking at the trees behind them. Kushina was going to ask the Hokage to look over the scores because she was sure that Sakura was one of the dumbest people she had ever met.

"Tree climbing,"

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura asked. She always thought the two were on something or they were just that weird, they act like they're in a war all the time.

"Shut up and listen, you might learn dead weight," Kushina said "You don't use your hands, only your feet… I'll show you, before dead weight or duck butt can ask,"

With that the dark haired female started to walk up the tree and when she reached the first branch she walked across it, when she stopped moving she was upside down. Natsumi had seen this before, even done it before, but the other two were looking at her, like she pulled a rabbit out of a hat.

"Now do you understand?" Naruto asked the two "Gather your chakra to the base of your feet and walk up the tree. It's one of the easiest things you can do with chakra, but it will help you hugely,"

"Wait! How is climbing trees going to make us stronger?" Sakura asked staring at Kushina with large green eyes and all Kushina wanted to do was fall on her, for fuck sucks, they explained that it was for chakra control and why chakra control was important and she asks a stupid question like that?

"Even though I already told, I'll tell you again," Naruto sighed looking at Kushina who was getting three kunai out of her weapon pouch that was near her forehead protector/ belt "It helps because your feet are one of the hardest places to gather chakra and it has to be exact… so if you master this, then you should be able to do any jutsu within your chakra range,"

"It also helps with stamina needed to fight long battles, each jutsu is different in how much you need to control it, some near perfect control while other's it doesn't matter as much and it's even harder when your moving/fighting, which is why this is the first step and you must master this one before you can go to the next one," Kushina told them. Only Natsumi looked at her, while the two others just looked at Naruto, but she knew they heard and here she thought they learned that you shouldn't take your eyes off her or any shinobi, given the fact the two knows she wants them dead, makes them dumber in her eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen with us talking all day, and this is something you learn by doing," Naruto told them, while Kushina throw the kunai at their feet, since everyone, but Natsumi had taken their eyes off the raven, they were surprised and jumped slightly.

"Use the Kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree," Kushina told them, she hated doing this she was never taking a genin team "Use those mark to get better, you lot won't be good at one your first go, so begin with running up the tree,"

"Of course, can I join you Kushina?" Natsumi asked. She already knew this, took her a while to get it done, but with Kushina helping her, she was able.

"Of course Natsumi," Kushina said, while talking to the top of the branch to sit and watch the other two fail "You already know this, but you'll have to do laps… after five minutes,"

All three ran towards the tree, while Natsumi could do it, she still needed to run up the tree to do so. She would ask her not to, but then the other two would do the same thing. Sasuke was five steps up before he was blasted off the tree.

"This is pretty easy," Sakura said causing everyone to look at her, Natsumi was already next to Kushina, but she didn't feel like showing off.

"Sakura, Natsumi laps. Up and down the tree, to one increase Sakura's toddler sized chakra pool and two so you Natsumi have more control over your chakra… now get to it, before your also dodging kunai,"

Both Naruto and Kushina were reading a book, while Sakura had taken a break, for the fifth time and the raven was about five seconds away from killing her. Natsumi was still running up and down the tree trunk, but Kushina knew that Natsumi could do this for hours. Sasuke still hadn't made it to the top, but he was getting there.

"Sakura get back to it," Kushina told the pinkette while gently tossing a kunai in her hand, just so Sakura knew that her break was over and if she didn't start moving then she could have no trouble making her dodge anything she felt like throwing at her.

"Soon we'll stop for lunch… Kushina might go earlier," Naruto told them, they were doing well and he was sure that once Sasuke got to the top, that boy would remember the amount of chakra he had to use, impressed, but that didn't mean that neither he nor his sister was going to train the brat.

He got what he wanted, he hated spoiled brats and that was the only way Naruto could describe him. If this was the clans wars, all three of them would be died, since they didn't start training early enough, then again they wouldn't be fangirls.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen- Wave's symbol of courage

Both Naruto and Kushina were watching the bridge builder, Kakashi wanted to see how far along the others were. Kushina told him that Sakura needed to build her coils and that she needed to able to do the tree walking exercise for a least five hours before moving to water walking, that sometimes Natsumi would put too much chakra and that Sasuke was almost at the top.

The two were bored, but not everything that shinobi do are interesting and you just had to put up with the boring moments as well. Besides they just watched as the bridge came together, this was normal back in her land (and time) bridge builders always got protection, just in case someone didn't want the bridge to be built, this meant that the two knew the theory on how to build one… they just never had a reason to.

"You two seem bored," Tazuna said. He was carrying a wooden pole over his shoulder and had a towel around his neck "Where's the other three?"

"There training… can we help?" Kushina replied. This was her aunt's home, where she somewhat grew up (not that anyone knew that) and she wasn't going to allow it to die on her, not when she was around to stop it.

"Hey Tazuna," someone called out before he could answer Kushina's question, all three turned to look a man in the normal uniform and spiked hair held back with a headband.

"What is it Giichi?" Tazuna asked as he looked at one of his friends, he was one of the first to help with the bridge and he didn't have a good feeling about this.

"I've been thinking and can I stop working on the bridge?" Giichi asked. He didn't want to put his children at risk. There was too much at stake and if Gatou noticed everyone would be killed.

"Why?" Kushina asked while getting up. They was always a reason behind people's action, that and they were scared of Gatou, worried for their families "Why is everyone scared of him, from I heard he's a midget with a cane,"

"I want to help, but if we continue Gatou will notice and if you're killed than what's the point?" he told Tazuna, while looking at the ravens. Kushina just wondered if he thought about what he said.

"Then I guess doing nothing is better?" Naruto asked looking the man in the eye "If this continues, everyone's going to die a slow and painful death. Then Gatou will be able to use Wave as his base and no one wants that,"

"We should quit now, stop making the bridge,"

"Kushina and Naruto are right you know, this is our bridge," Tazuna said while looking at work in front of his, carefully putting down the pole "This bridge will bring resources into our poor country and help our children and their children,"

"But our lives,"

"Your life is already threatened, at least this way, there's a chance for the threat to be removed," Kushina growled "Who cares… you can do what you want,"

"It's noon and we need to pick up lunch, Giichiy you don't have to come tomorrow," Tazuna told him, with that the other's went to go get lunch with their families "Let's go,"

The three went to the market, but that was putting it kindly. To both Kushina and Naruto it reminded them of a refugee camp, people who clans and homes have been lost to them, here they thought things had gotten better, but that was only true for some.

"Wait, thief!" Someone yelled and Kushina could see people stealing in board daylight and pricey things were, she was close to just using what she brought.

"I need to bring food home for lunch," Tazuna told them, they were looking at people who would do anything for food, children were running around, they most likely didn't have a home or parents and it broke her heart "We're here,"

"There's barely anything here," Naruto muttered looking around the store "Tazuna, Kushina and I brought enough food for ten people for about four months,"

"You're sure?"

"Why buy food when you've got enough," Kushina told him, she might as well tell him about some of her paranoia "That and I don't eat food I don't make,"

"We should go back then," Tazuna said while walking out of the store, this meant someone else could get food, if they had the money "It's been like this since Gatou arrived,"

"We'll help with the bridge," Naruto told him, while giving a little girl some food "This used to be Uzu and we had family that lived here,"

"Aunty would have our heads if we don't help,"

"Wow, this is fun," Tsunami said. It's been long since they had so many people in the house and Natsumi was talking to her about anything and everything "It's been a while since we ate with so many people,"

"Thanks for the food Kushina," Natsumi said, she watched as Sasuke ate as fast as he could, then again he still hadn't made it to the top and he hated the fact that everyone else in his team could, but he couldn't.

"Don't worry Tsunami, Tazuna I don't worry I don't mind," Kushina told the two. Tsunami had told her that she was a guest and didn't have to cook, the raven did it anyway and the two didn't want to offend her "I like cooking and I'm slightly paranoid, had food poisoning as a kid, never wanted that to happen again,"

"More," Sasuke said holding out his bowel and then he vomited in a bucket that Naruto had placed next to him, he saw the boy eating too much.

"Don't eat so much… also don't eat so quickly," Naruto told him. He knew the boy wanted to get stronger, but eating until you throw up wasn't healthy.

"I have to become stronger,"

"I know, but stop wasting food," Kushina told him, while hitting him over the head. Sakura looked at her before getting up, she had planned on going to the guest room, but something caught her eye.

"Why do you have a torn picture on the wall?" Sakura asked. Natsumi and Kushina had seen it before, but they thought it was a sore spot for the family. No one tore pictures for fun, so whoever it was might not have been a nice person or they had pass away, both girls had gone with the last option, since Inari was smiling in the picture and it looked real "Inari was looking at during dinner, seems like it was done on purpose,"

Their clients froze and looked at their laps, which conformed Natsumi's theory about the person who was torn out of the picture and she wished that Sakura would use her brain and shut up, didn't she see that this wasn't something that they want to talk about?

"My husband," Tsunami said putting her food down. She remembered how he showed up with her son one day and she fell in love with his smiles.

"He was known as the hero of the city," Tazuna missed his son in law. He was the reason he had the courage to build the bridge.

"Inari where are you going?" Tsunami asked her son, as he walked away to his room "Inari!"

He didn't stop, he just wanted to get out of the room and away from talk of his dad, who lied to him. He didn't want them to know about him and he hoped that his grandfather didn't say anything.

"Father! I've told you not to talk about that man in front of Inari,"

"Well done, retired dead weight," Kushina said. She might have been twelve, but that didn't mean she had the right to ask their clinets questions about their lives, they were here to do a job and the job only.

"Sakura, why ask a question that might bring up bad memories?" Natsumi asked the girl. Until she unsealed her older siblings, she was lonely and she would hate it if anyone asked her about it.

"There's a reason, I want to build the bridge," Tazuna said drawing their attention to the old man, who was feeling his age "Inari had a father, but he wasn't related by blood. It didn't matter to them, since they were closer than some father and sons, he used to smile a lot back then,"

"It's okay, you don't have to tell us," Kushina said. Walking over to him and putting her hand on his back, tears went down Tazuna's face, Natsumi went over and also put her hands on his back as Kushina pushed him some tissues.

"But Inari changed, ever since the incident with his father, he doesn't smile anymore," Tazuna thanked the two and soon cleared up some of his tears, the two couldn't do anything. Natsumi and Kushina sat next to Tsunami, just in case she needed them "Courage was stolen from the people of this land, and from Inari… ever since the incident,"

"The incident? What happened?" Kakashi asked putting his book away, this could help with their mission, but at the same time it might not.

"Before I get to that, I'll have to tell you about the man who was known as the hero of this city," Tazuna said removing his glasses so he could rub his eyes.

"Hero?" Natsumi asked. She didn't know a lot about wave, but she looked up to some of the Hoakge's, she still a problem with the fourth, since it was his fault she was treated badly almost her whole life.

"It was three years ago when Inari met that man…"

_Three years ago_

_"__Pochi!" _

_"__Wrong! This is shooting star. He's my dog from now on," a kid said, while holding a small white puppy. He wanted a dog, but his dad couldn't buy one, so he took it from the weak looking kid that his friends were holding back. _

_"__He's not shooting star, that's my pochi! Give him back!" Inari shouted trying to get out of the arms that held him back "He's my friend! I won't give him to you!" _

_"__Shut up!" he shouted at the baby, he looked over the wooden deck than back to the kid. With a smile on his face, he through the dog over the bridge, if he couldn't have the mutt, than the cry baby couldn't have it either. _

_"__Pochi!" _

_"__That's what you get, now I don't want that dog anymore," he said looking at his friends, before telling them to let the kid go and soon Inari ran to the edge._

_"__What are you doing?! You're going to kill him," _

_"__He's your precious dog, right? So hurry up and save him," the kid tainted. His hat covering his head and his nose had a bandage on it, hiding the small scar he got from a knife. _

_Inari looked into the deep water, but he didn't know how to swim. He couldn't save his only friend and he couldn't save him, tears going down his face as he watched his friend try and swim. _

_"__Hey, his your dog, jump in," he shouted behind Inari and soon he ran up and pushed him into the water, he didn't care if the kid lived. He wanted to teach him a lesson and that lesson was, if he wanted something than he was going to get it. _

_"__This bad, what if he can't swim?" his friend asked him, he might be smaller than the other two, but knew when to stop or of someone had crossed a line, that shouldn't been crossed. _

_"__Help me!" Inari screams as he tried to stay afloat._

_"__Forget him," _

_"__But… but,"_

_"__Do want to go in and save the pet," he threatened his friend while holding his top. The two boys didn't want to be thrown in, since neither of them could swim. _

_Sadly, Pochi remembered to swim and slowly makes his way to shore with the three kids running after him. Leaving Inari by himself, his only thoughts 'I don't want to die' tears going down his face, as he went under and the small boy thought he was a goner. _

"Poor Inari," Natsumi said. Tsunami didn't look happy throughout the tale and the golden hair pre-teen could only guess why, her son was almost killed because of some boy's greed, she'd be pissed to… if she ever found anyone to have kids with her.

"Kaiza was the one who gave Inari his motto," Tazuna said

"Want to continue?" Naruto asked him. He didn't mind if Tazuna just wanted to sum up what happened, they had to do go to sleep soon.

"I'll tell you what happened,"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen- Midget with a cane

Both Natsumi and Sasuke started to train harder, after hearing what happened to Inari's father. Kushina knew that Natsumi wanted Inari to know, that no matter what they were heroes and that you can protect anything with both arms.

"Guess you three will becoming with us tomorrow," Kakashi said as the two walked in, Sasuke was leaning on Natsumi. Since Natsumi met the Akumu siblings, she'd been training so her stamina had improved.

"We've been making great process on the bridge," Tazuna told them over dinner, they were at first the two didn't know what they were doing, but once they knew, both had picked it up pretty quickly "At this rate the bridge should be done soon,"

All Natsumi wanted to do was sleep, but sadly no one was going to let her. Both Kushina and Naruto sat next to her, she was sure that they sensed something and she didn't have a good feeling either, something was going to happen. The worse part was, she also had a feeling that it was going to piss her off.

"Why do you try of hard! No matter what you do, you're going to die. No one can beat Gatou or his men!" Inari yelled. He hated the fact that the blonde smiled, while all felt like doing was crying "No matter what clams you make or how hard you work. When facing the strong the weak only end up being killed,"

"Besides from dead weight, kid, you're the only weak on here," Kushina told him, both she and her brother had their hands on Natsumi's shoulder, since the girl looked ready to kill him "Protect what's precious with both arms, you couldn't even _honour _his last wishes, you think your father is happy knowing, that the boy he saw as a son, drags people down?"

"You know nothing about this country, you just nosy,"

"And you know nothing about us. You think you've had the most horrible life and that everyone should stop and pity the poor baby," Kushina removed her arm and stood up, she was pissed "Everyone has had things happen to them, you know what makes someone strong? It's not strange, but the will to carry on, to not stop and let the world pass them, because it's to 'hard' or their not 'good enough' everyone can be strong, so stop crying like a baby and a grow up,"

"Well at least I'm not clowning around and acting cheerful, you don't understand how hard life can be," Inari screamed at her and seen he was looking at two pissed of females.

"Don't know how hard life can be, you're the one who doesn't know how hard life can be," Natsumi yelled, everyone just looked at the two and didn't know how to stop them "You have a mum, a grandfather… I don't, I didn't have family, until I met Kushina and Naruto. Twelve years of being by myself, in a village that wanted me dead,"

"You know what, I'm not going to waste my time talking to brats," Kushina screamed. Running out of the room and to the guest room, she needed to spear and she was sure, Mito or Hashirama or even Tobirama wouldn't mind.

"Sorry about her," Naruto told them. Natsumi soon followed Kushina's example and left "Once she learned about what happened, she started training. She's been pushing herself for the last two days and the lack of sleep is getting to both of them,"

"Aren't you going to wake them up?" Tsunami asked. Naruto, Kushina and Natsumi were still asleep, all of them were tired, since Kushina dragged them out for training until midnight and then she trained in her mind, along with Naruto. He wasn't anti-social like the rest of his family, so a few of his lost friends were in his, a peaceful meadow and housing. Besides he usually left the Mirana to his sister, since she was better.

"They've pushed themselves… doing what I don't know, but it might be better to let them sleep," Kakashi told them. He didn't know what they were doing, but when he went into the room they were gone and all he found was a note saying 'follow at your own risk', so he didn't follow. He was starting to see why Kushina's parents names her after that girl.

"I think we over slept," Tsunami heard Natsumi say. Looking into the spare room, she saw that both girls were awake. Natsumi was wearing a cute cap with a plain white nightdress and Kushina was wearing a long soft red nightdress, both Kushina and Natsumi had their hair down letting Tsunami see just how long it was.

"Good morning,"

"Morning Tsunami," Kushina muttered while walking into the kitchen "Sorry about last night Inari, I shouldn't have said that, you have the right to feel sad, it shouldn't matter that someone else had to worse… by saying that I might as well told you to stop feeling your own feelings,"

"They left us behind," Natsumi shouted. She quickly got dressed and was about to run out the door, but Kushina grabbed her arm and made her sit.

"Breakfast and Naruto,"

As the group got to the bridge, a mist overed it and soon they saw Tazuna's men were injured. None of them were dead, but Kakashi knew that they would be if they left them there. Moving quickly to remove them from the bridge and in a cave that was about five minutes away.

"What happened?" he asked them when they were safely away, they weren't deadly and the workers should be able to move soon.

"A monster,"

"Tsunami, I can help you if the dishes," Kushina said as she exited her room, no longer dressed in her nightclothes. Natsumi and Inari were in his room, she was telling him about the fourth and the first, hoping that he would see that heroes were real, and that sometimes we forget that their human.

"You don't have to,"

"You let me cook, the lease I can do is help wish my mess," Kushina told her, glaring at her, daring her to object. Tsunami just sighed and moved over, so that the younger girl could help. She would ask Inari, but he was making a friend and he really didn't have many.

Soon, they were finished and the sound of smashing wood caught Kushina's attention. Two males stood at the door and Kushina could tell that they weren't shinobi, but samurai or wanna-be samurai, since they followed morals.

"Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry but you have to come with us," the light, long haired male said. They didn't see Kushina and she was glad, since that allowed her to get behind them as they cut the table in half, Tsunami going into a corner.

"Why would I let you do that?" she asked from behind, both spinning around. Kushina had her katana out, her mother gave it her. Hina loved dark colours and that love was passed down to her children "Sorry but you have to die,"

Before either male could move a muscle, Kushina slit their throats. She wasn't the strongest person, since everyone had someone who was at their level… it was why she never thought life was useless.

"Why?"

"My duty is to protect your family, at any cost," Kushina told her. She knew Naruto was awaking up, Natsumi would have heard, so she had to get rid of the bodies of Inari didn't see them. Quickly sealing them away, this meant that Gatou didn't trust the two.

"What happened?" Natsumi asked when she saw the giant hole. All three of them looked at it, Inari looked at his mum and the blood on the floor, they weren't bleeding. Both Naruto and Natsumi knew where it came from, but didn't ask since Kushina mouthed 'later'.

"Tsunami was almost kidnapped,"

"Inari, I need you to be brave and go with your mum to somewhere safe," Natsumi told the boy next to her "I know you can do it,"

"You're strong," Naruto told him. Tears coming down Inari's face, which he tried to remove. After Kushina and Natsumi said sorry, he told himself that he wasn't going to be a cry baby.

"I decided I wasn't going to cry anymore, you're going to call me a cry baby, aren't you,"

"Sometimes it's good to cry… when you're happy or sad," Kushina told him. He didn't have to hide his emotions, mange them yes, but no hide.

"Seems I was right," Kakashi said as Zabuza and the masked girl came. Sasuke and Sakura didn't know them, as they weren't there last time.

"Looks like their missing two," Zabuza said. He was looking for the black haired girl, but it seemed she wasn't there. He wanted to get her back for tricking him and for somehow hiding all details of her clan from Haku, the girl wasn't able to find anything.

"So it seems,"

"So you're going to wait for them?" Kakashi asked. The one time that Kushina and Naruto sleep in, is the one time their attacked, from now on Kakashi was going to wait for the whole team, instead of just two of them.

"I have got him," Sasuke said while pointing to the masked kid, he wasn't going to wait for those three to come, he was strong enough to face this kid himself.

"Sakura defend Tazuna… Sasuke can handle the kid," Kakashi said as he faced Zabuza. Both Sasuke and Haku throw weapons at each other, while trying to get the other by going faster.

"No, I think I should," Natsumi yelled. She was being loud on purpose, if everyone was looking at her, then they wouldn't see Kushina and Naruto trying up the other two. While they were coming here, from Tsunami's friend's house, they found Gatou's base and heard him talking about how he was going to kill the missing nins.

"Actually, their too tied up at the moment," Naruto said. While pointing to the tied up Zabuza and Haku… that's when Kakashi realised that they had been staring at each other for a few hours, it seemed they wanted to fight the Akumu and sadly for them, those two had different plans.

"Gatou was planning to kill you, but I want to know something why does everyone think you're a boy?" Kushina asked Haku, they might as well pass the time, since the midget was going to take a bit to get here "And why a member of the Yuki clan is with a missing nin?"

"Yuki clan?" Haku asked. She just knew that she was from a clan and that was it, her mother never gave out her last name.

"Yes, Yuki clan," Kushina repeated herself, this time slowly like she was talking to a child "I canna sense chakra, which was the reason behind Natsumi's entrance. It would have been a pain to tie you up, when you knew we were there… also Gatou's planning to betray you,"

"Who are the Yuki clan?" Sakura asked. She knew the clans in fire country, but she didn't know any outside of fire country.

"Yuki clan is a clan in water country, they use ice," Naruto explained in the same tone Kushina used on Haku, well at last they knew a way to get her in… if they wanted to "Both Kushina and I have faced them, somehow getting some of their scrolls,"

"Back then, we didn't know that we couldn't do ice Ninjutsu… then again I'm not really a Ninjutsu person," Kushina told them, she could tell about chakra nature later… Natsumi first and then she'll think about the other two.

"So you'll be able to give them to me?" Haku asked. She didn't know a lot about her clan, the ice Ninjutsu she did know… either Zabuza knew them or she made them up herself.

"Join the leaf… and sure, they're all yours," Kushina said. She didn't know why she wanted them to join the leaf, but she did and she stopped questioning herself years ago.

"Why?" Zabuza asked. He didn't know what the girl was up to and he didn't want to walk into a trap… again.

"Why not, it would be nice for you to have someone backing you up," Natsumi said. She didn't know why he was a missing nin, but something told her he was nice, and she always trusted her gut, Naruto and Kushina were proof of that.

"So you were caught, how disappointing," Gatou said he's hand on his cane, while thugs stood behind him, he never planned on paying them "I never planned to pay you,"

"We're no longer enemies," Zabuza told them, he nodded at the two ravens and they cut the ropes, they weren't going after Tazuna and that's all that really mattered in the end.

"I win using numbers,"

"I really don't care," Naruto snapped. It was time to show the midget why you don't try and use thugs and samara against shinobi.

"He really is a midget with a cane," Kushina said. Inari thought that guy wasn't beatable… then again she didn't look like a threat either.

"Kushina, Naruto let's protect this country's hope and courage,"

"Of course Natsumi,"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen- The Great Natsumi Bridge and Team Elven

After the group had killed/scared most of the thugs away, Gatou being killed off by a pissed off Kushina, when her jacket opened and he openly stared at her breasts. She was not a happy camper after that battle and she dragged Haku into a spare just so she could calm down, that fight was a draw, because both of them were evenly skilled that and the Yuki member wasn't pissed. She also told Kushina that she tapped hers down for that reason.

"Thanks to you, we've finished the bridge," Tazuna said, the whole village behind him "But this is a sad moment,"

"Inari, we'll come visit," Kushina told the boy. No, she was proud of the boy, he was able to the whole onto the bridge, scaring away what was left of Gatou's thugs.

"Don't worry little bro, I always keep my promises," Natsumi said. In fact both females had become closer to the Inari and they started to see him as a little brother "We'll also sent letters,"

"So you better send some back,"

"Of course Kushina, Natsumi," Inari said standing in front of his grandfather. Both Kushina and Natsumi then remembered something, a way for Inari to talk to them, even if they weren't there… seals both of them loved seals.

"What are you two doing?" Haku asked the two, when they started to get something from their bag. Kushina took out a necklace, as did Natsumi, the one Kushina had was jade craved into a bat and Natsumi's was also jade, but craved into a fox. Kushina had taught her this chakra control exercise, first using rocks and then jade.

"Inari, with this we can talk to you and you can talk to us," Natsumi told him, while Kushina handed him a scroll on how to do it, it didn't take chakra from him or anyone. He just have to really want to talk to them, but she was sure that Inari was a smart kid.

"We should get going," Zabuza shouted walking down the bridge, most of team seven following him. When they got back, Kushina was going to ask this team to be spilt!

"Coming,"

Inari and his grandfather watched the group of eight go down the bridge, they would need a name for it. Inari looked at his grandfather and then at Natsumi.

"That girl changed Inari's heart and Inari the hearts of the village. She gave him 'hope' and 'courage' which he used to help everyone else…"

"I have a name," Inari said cutting off his grandfather. Tazuna nodded at his grandson "The great Natsumi Bridge and we can use something Kushina told me,"

"What did she tell you?" Tsunami asked her son. She was glad that he was back to being a happy child and now she had two daughters, it might not be by blood, but they were still her daughters and Naruto her son. Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto will always be welcomed in the land of waves.

"Anyone can be strong, anyone can protect what's precious to them all you have to do is try,"

"Are you sure?" a villager asked. He was grateful, but he just wanted to be sure that Tazuna was positive on this and he wouldn't regret it later on.

"Yes, this name is in hope that the bridge will never crumble and one day become super famous, whose name is known throughout the world,"

"Hello Team Seven," Hiruzen said. He had gotten Kushina and Kakashi's reports, both telling him that two people wanted to join the leaf, one a missing nin and the other a person said missing nin had trained. Since the three were in the counsel they would be able to convince them, but first he wanted to know what they argument was.

"Hello Hokage-sama," Kakashi said. He was nervous about seeing the Hokage, since now he knew about the lack of training besides team work and basic Taijutsu.

"Hokage-sama, Genin should never be placed in a team of six," Kushina said. She was serious, one Jonin can keep six Genin alive, while training them "We should move into two teams, one with Kakashi leading and the other Zabuza,"

"His a missing nin," Hiruzen pointed out. He didn't know what he girl was doing, but that smile made him somewhat proud and somewhat scared.

"Not anymore, leadership has changed in the Mist village and blood line users aren't being killed anymore, so I contacted the leader and she was fine with removing Zabuza from service, she was also fine with him joining the leaf," Kushina said as she handed him the scroll, her father was into training birds, so she knew how to get one to deliver the message "And I think the council will be more than happy to accept someone from the Yuki clan and one of the seven swordsman,"

"Also at the end of the day, you're the leader and only you can say who's a shinobi and who isn't," Naruto added. He and Kushina had thought this whole thing out, they just wanted to get away from 'duck butt' and 'bubble gum'.

"Welcome to the leaf village, you'll have to go through I&amp;T first to make sure that you won't betray us," Hiruzen told them, they were right. He was the leader and he made the rules, the counsel was there to give him advice, not to vote and call on things like they've been doing.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Haku said while she and Zabuza bowed.

"Now the teams, Zabuza you'll be Jonin and Haku genin," Hiruzen said, while he thought about it. Who was going to be on Team Seven or Team Elven "Haku, you'll be part of Team Seven lead by Kakashi… make sure you train them,"

"Of course, Hokage-same," Haku said and Kakashi was glad that he might have some help training them, Haku could help Sakura and he'd have to help the Uchiha brat… at least it'll get the counsel off his back.

"Team Elven Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina lead by Zabuza," Hiruzen was positive that the newly dubbed Team Elven wouldn't bring anyone dangerous into the village, he had faith in Natsumi and Kushina more than likely already went through his memories to see what he was scared of.

"You can also have a week break, from duties while I talk to Team Elven and Haku,"

Once most of Team Seven had left, Hiruzen called for a council meeting. This was going to be headache, but the girl with black hair in a bun just looked at him. He was going to have to tell Zabuza that all three of his students were clan heads, which he was sure was unheard of.

"Gotta love the council," Natsumi said swinging on her heel. Hiruzen also had to ask them something, when they were gone on mission, they couldn't vote so he needed to ask them which clan did they want to give their vote to… when they weren't there.

"You three need to pick a clan," Hiruzen told them "To have your vote, when you're not here… along with Haku, but one of the other three can pick,"

"Nara," Naruto said "They would think about the good of the village, so the Uchiha clan will leave our vote to them, when I'm not in the village,"

"Inuzuka, they're loyal and strong, that and I love Tsume," Kushina said. That women had treated them fairly since they've arrived "So the Akumu clan give their vote to them… while I'm not here,"

Natsumi had to think about, who did she wanted to give her vote to? Kushina and Naruto had good reasons, she would say Sarutobi but she was going to leave that one for the Yuki clan, because the Hokage is the only person she knows "Yamanaka like the Nara clan they would think about their choice, the Uzumaki clan give their vote to them, while I'm not here,"

"It's okay Haku," Hiruzen told her, she didn't know any of the clans. However it seemed the other three clan heads had an idea.

"Haku the Hokage is from the Sarutobi clan," Natsumi whispered.

"The Yuki clan give their vote to the Sarutobi clan, when I'm not here," Haku said, of course Hiruzen didn't hear what Natsumi told her, so he just accepted and wrote it down, of course he'd be the one who told everyone.

"Ready to face the music," Natsumi joked.

Both Naruto and Kushina gave her the 'hell no' look and Hiruzen just looked tried, all his years catching up with him, he couldn't wait for Natsumi to take his hat and hopefully not get killed like her father.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen- Gaara of the desert

Team Thirteen were returning to the leaf, they had just completed another C-rank mission, but this one stayed a C-rank, instead of turning into an S or A rank. They had to help some merchants get to wave, Inari was happy to see his older sisters.

All of Team Thirteen were happy to see that wave was becoming a great place to live, everyone had a job and no one went hungry. Children were able to go to school and learn, instead of worrying where they were getting food next.

"We're almost at the Leaf," Zabuza said. At first all his team did was D-rank missions, but once Zabuza proved that the three were strong enough to do a C-rank. Since then they did mostly C-rank, while Team Seven hadn't.

Haku still wore the same clothes, but Zabuza started wearing the standard Leaf Jonin outfit. Naruto was going to answer, but he felt four people and one had enough chakra to be a Jinchuriki, his sensory abilities had gotten better since he came to the leaf, more so when Team Seven spilt into two teams.

"People are ahead of us,"

"How many?" Zabuza asked. He didn't want to get into a fight, but he knew that his three students had enough chakra to fight, that and he taught them the same way he taught Haku, so their skills where improving as well.

"There's four… two genin, one jonin and the other might be a Jinchuriki," Naruto said. He didn't know everyone in the village, but he didn't know them "What do you want us to do, sensei?"

"Let's see who they are first and if they're not from the leaf village," Zabuza told them, while trying to remember what the Hokage told him "Ask them what they're doing,"

"Yes sensei," his students said. All of them speeding up slightly to catch up to whoever was in front of them.

Temari wasn't comfortable with the situation she was in, her younger brother had killed a man because he looked at him wrong. They didn't need the leaf knowing that their youngest member would anything or anyone.

"He shouldn't do that," a females voice said, causing the blonde to look away from her brother and to a young girl with black hair "I know when someone looks at you, it might annoy some, but isn't killing them going a bit too far,"

"Who are you?" Kankuro demanded them. Gaara just stared at her, something was familiar and he couldn't put his hand on it… and his mother wasn't talking to him.

"Don't demand things from my sister," a boy said from behind them. His black hair spiked and his matching eyes were glaring at them.

"Usually you tell people your names first," a blonde girl told them as she appeared next to the raven female "It's the polite thing to do,"

"Why should we?" Baki asked them. The boy's forehead protector showed his was from the leaf and the two girl's had theirs around their hips, he didn't want them finding out.

"Your student asked who we were," Kushina told him, from what he was wearing and the symbol on their forehead, she guessed they were from Sand and it made her glad that she read up on other villages or else she would have been confused "And normally it's polite to tell your name before asking others for theirs,"

"I'm Temari," she said. They weren't going to get anywhere if the two went like this, in fact isn't they meant to be a fourth member to the team?

Kushina looked at the blonde girl, it seemed like she was a wind user if the giant battle fan said anything. She was also wearing a purple battle kimono and her shush was the thing that kept it within reach "Kushina,"

Natsumi was looking at the red head kid, his green eyes were like hers before she met her older siblings, filled with loneliness, sadness and hate even though he killed someone using sand out of his gourd "I'm Natsumi,"

Kankuro just looked at them, then to the sleeve of his black body suit, if they were from the leaf than did they have to be polite? He couldn't help, but feel somewhat guilty for they were going to do "Kankuro,"

"So make-up boy talks," Natsumi giggled. She had seen him go quiet, looking at his sleeve… with what he was wearing he looked like a cat and didn't the Uchiha like cats, in fact Kushina showed her, her summoning contract with cats, but she knew her sister was professional.

"Its war paint," Kankuro growled at the girl, but then he looked into her blue eyes and saw that she was only joking.

"Doesn't change the fact that you look like an over grown cat," Natsumi said. Seeing the tiny smile on her older sisters face, showed that she saw this as well. All they needed to know was, what they were planning on going and if they were going to the leaf.

"Naruto, and are you going to the leaf?"

"Yes, we here for the Chunin exams," Baki told them. None of Team Thirteen knew what the Chunin exams where, so all three of them just looked at the sand genin like they were going to continue in their explanation.

"Talk about clueless," Temari said.

"Sorry, both Naruto and I just came to the hidden leaf and where we're from there wasn't any ranks," Kushina said rolling her eyes. Ranks meant nothing, it was do or die.

"Fight or die, we were taken in a day before the genin exams, but I'm guessing it's to up a rank," Naruto sighed. They couldn't tell people that they were from the past, for starters no one would believe them, that and who would want to talk to Madara's children.

After their first wave mission, they told Natsumi about Kushina's status and how they were the same, the two girl's become closer, both knowing the pain of being looked at with fear and hatred. Naruto loved the two of them and he would gladly put down his life, so the two would remain free and happy.

"Let's get to the leaf," Zabuza said causing his three genin to nod their heads. He needed to get to the meeting and hopefully be one time, but knowing what the genin said, Kakashi would be three hours late… if that.

Zabuza quickly made it the meeting room, walking up to the other rookie team leaders. The three brats told him that they would show the sand genin where their hotel was, then afterwards that would be at the Uzumaki compound "Sorry I'm late,"

"Its fine Zabuza, you just got back from a C-rank," Hiruzen told him, in fact his was surprised that he was here, but he must have ran from where he was when he saw the bird "Now, that we're all here. First we'll start with those who are watching the new genin,"

"Hai Hokage-sama," the four Jonin said. They knew their students were ready for this or they were hoping that this would show them what a shinobi life was like (Kakashi).

"Kakashi, Zabuza, Kurenai and Asuma. Are any of your genin ready?" Hiruzen asked. Usually genin just needed to complete eight missions to be able to enter the chunin exams, but most of the time, their sensei's will wait a year "I don't have to tell you this, but any genin team who has completed eight mission can enter if nominated by their sensei's,"

"The Zabuza led Team Thirteen," he might as well start, since the Hokage was looking at him and he didn't have a doubt in his mind that these three were ready, having serviced three months' worth of training under both Haku and himself "Natsumi Uzumaki, Kushina Akumu, Naruto Uchiha under the name of Zabuza Momochi I nominate them to take the chunin exam,"

"The Kakashi led Team Seven Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Haku Yuki," Kakashi said next, he wasn't sure about his team, but they should be able to work with each other for a mission that's how the last two months had been "Under the name of Kakashi Hatake I nominate them to take the chunin exam,"

"What?!" Iruka muttered to himself. Both Team Thirteen and Team Seven, but they were rookies. The only ones he thought could enter this would be Haku, Kushina and Naruto.

"The Kurenai led Team Eight," a women with red eyes said, the ring around her showing to be part of the Yuuhi clan "Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame. Under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai the same as to my left,"

"The Asuma led Team Ten Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, under the name of Asuma Sarutobi, the same as to my left," Asuma said. Nobody cared that he was smoking in doors, it wasn't like their life style wouldn't kill them faster than the smoke.

"All of them," Hiruzen said. This would be the first time in five years that new genin were put into the exams and all of them were talented in their own way.

"Hey brats," Zabuza said as he went to the Uzumaki compound. The seals around the building didn't let in everyone, just people Natsumi lets in or her older siblings.

"Hello Zabuza-sama," Haku said from her place in the dining room. Both Haku and Zabuza lived at the Uzumaki compound, since they had no one where else to go and the three didn't mind. It's one thing for a team to train together, but another to live together.

"Hello Zabuza-sensei," Natsumi and Naruto said. Kushina was in the kitchen, she making dinner for the five of them, Sunday was the only day that the rest of Team Seven and Iruka would join them for lunch "Kushina's in the kitchen,"

"Brats I've nominate you for the chunin exam and watched Kakashi and Iruka fight about how you guys weren't ready," Zabuza told them, there was no point cutting to the chase, that and he would need to put his sword away, last time he had at dinner, he swore Kushina was going to send back to where her mum and sister was, she also told him that they were six more, so he didn't want to test he

"Dinner's going to be ready soon, and you better not have your sword with you," Kushina growled from the kitchen "And don't repeat yourself, I heard you perfectly fine,"

"So are you going to do it?"

"And let everyone else show us up?" Naruto asked him. While he was calm in most situations, he still had his pride and he wasn't going to let newbies outrank him.

"Of course, we're in," Natsumi told him. Didn't he knew that they never gave up? Any challenge that was given to them was met and each time they were able to do what the task/challenge was.

"You should know us Zabuza-sensei,"

"You three are stubborn, it makes me glad I don't have Team Seven," Zabuza grinned. The exams were going to be interesting.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen- Chunin Exams, Written Test

"Hello Zabuza-sensei," Team Elven said as they got to room 301. All three of them had grown to hate doors, so they climbed the edge of the building and they missed most of the test along the way "Kakashi,"

"Good you're all here, good luck brats," Zabuza told them. He saw them this morning, but they were going to go train, not all out, but just chakra control. Kakashi was there, since the three of them were on Team Seven at point.

"Waiting for Team Seven?" Kushina asked Kakashi, when he nodded. All of Team Thirteen felt bad for Haku, but she should be able to scare them back on track, then again it didn't work for Kushina, Sakura would just faint and Sasuke would glare at her.

"Thanks Sensei," Natsumi said. She couldn't wait to see her friends again, she hadn't seen barely any of them since they become genin, becoming much too busy with missions and training, no wonder teams usually become family.

Natsumi smiled at her now completed test, she almost panicked when she learned it was a written test, but soon she figured out that they were meant to cheat and it was too test their ability to gather information.

She also knew that Naruto and Kushina would have worked that out, seeing as Kushina used her genjutsu to give her the answers she herself found out. Both had used their Sharingan to copy from the chunin in front of them, seeing as they weren't sitting next to each other. She was sitting next to Hinata and another genin from the leaf, while Kushina was next to a rain genin and Gaara, Naruto was next to Kiba and a mist genin.

"Alright brats, pencils down. It's time for the tenth question," Ibiki called from the front of the class room, Kushina was starting to like the tall cape (it looked like a cape) male, the mind rape was funny and it was sad, that she couldn't help… maybe that's what she should aim for, to get into the I&amp;T unit of ANBU.

"For the tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not," Ibiki said looking at the genin, this was always fun, seeing just how many he could break. Somehow this group had some for where stronger mentally then must. Sakura and Sasuke had to deal with Kushina, who they found out loved scaring people and would test their mentally strength almost daily or whenever they pissed her off. At first they only thought it was Kushina who was like that, but it seemed Naruto had the same love for scaring people, but he only showed it when he was pissed, so it was only Kakashi that saw what he could do and the lengths he would go.

Haku had trained with Zabuza since she was little, so Ibiki was nothing to her. She had also asked Kushina to help her built her mental strength and the two would met up once a week for training, something Haku looked forward to, since her team wasn't much and as soon as got to chunin she was leaving them and working with Team Elven.

"Choose? What happens if we choose not to?" Temari yelled. She wasn't here just to mess up the first test, if she did her father wasn't going to be happy with her.

"If you choose not to answer the question or you answer it incorrectly, that person will lose the right to take the Chunin exam again," Ibiki told them. Kushina thought about what the scared Jonin told them and something didn't sit right with her or Naruto.

'Kushina, something's wrong with this,' Natsumi told her through their mind connection jutsu, they didn't use it during the exam since Natsumi wouldn't active it without drawing attention to herself, but almost all the genin were building up their chakra, so she was able to get away with it.

'I don't think their leaders would agree with that,' Naruto added. The other villages wouldn't agree to that rule, since they would want their genin to be able to become chunin, that and sometimes you had to take missions that had risks.

'Don't worry Natsumi, he's just mind rapping them,' Kushina chuckled, now she saw his game 'Isn't it wonderful,'

'Only you Kushina,' Naruto and Natsumi sighed. Of course she'd known when someone was being _mind rapt _of all things.

Ibiki let them think about it and soon team after team left, until they was fifty-eight left. He could let this draw out for another five minutes, but he was sure that Anko was going to crush in soon. He still remembered her ranting about two black and one blonde haired not being scared of her and how they just looked at her, pausing just to continue on their merry way.

It seemed that stretching it out any longer wouldn't do much or make any difference "Good decision, now to everyone still remaining. I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

'Hello Borderline Personality Disorder,' Kushina told the other two 'his fucked in the mind… he has to be strong,'

'Right, the stronger you are, the more messed up you are,' Natsumi thought back. She couldn't help but think about her grandfather, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku and Gai when she told Kushina and Naruto that. All of them were strong, but all of them were crazy nut jobs even Kushina and Naruto were messed up and she couldn't talk either. Ever since Kushina and Hiruzen had taught her seals, she fell in love with them and has started making some of her own.

'We might need to listen to him,' Naruto told his two younger sister, he might say something important… the chance was low, seeing as the Akumu clan had alright drilled this into them 'I'm not going to listen either,'

'He might want to get these drill holes checked?' Kushina was watching the other girls want to faint when they saw his head burn marks, scars… he was most likely tortured for information and he most likely didn't tell them or gave them false info.

"Because in times, information means more than life and on missions the battlefield, people risk their lives to get it," Ibiki continued, not knowing that three of them weren't paying attention to what he was saying.

'Battlefields people put their life on the line for everything," Naruto grumbled. On the battlefield people fought for information, their loved ones, pride, anything can be fought for and everything is put at risk.

'I know brother,' Kushina said making Natsumi look at the two or where they were sitting, both had her what their life was like before they were sealed and she understood just how much trust the two had put in her 'And if he doesn't shut up, I might drag him into my Mirana and then we'll see who mind fucks who,'

'Kushina that's just weird,' Naruto loved his sister, but there were time (like this) where she would think/say some of the weirdest things, he didn't care as long as it was pointed at the enemy and not him.

A crush was all that was needed for the three of be pulled from their conversation, the window to the classroom was smashed. Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi hands all went to their sealed swords, just in case they had to unseal the damn thing for a fight.

Of course they knew swordplay, their sensei was one of the seven hidden swordsman, it made more sense that they knew how to use a sword then how to use genjutsu. Zabuza was also teaching them the silent killing technique among other jutsu that he made them swear never to teach anyone.

All Ibiki could think was 'knew it', every time Anko came at the wrong moment, it seemed that the purple haired female liked making this awkward for everyone involved.

"Now we can put a name to a face," Kushina muttered. She didn't know how long their conversation went for, but Kushina was trying to explain to Natsumi why she made enough food for two months and then sealed it, taking the scroll to the first exam… until Naruto just told the girl that she had reasons and not to fight with them, since they might came in handy.

"Anko Mitarashi and I'm your second examiner," Anko said her purple hair in a short but spiky pony tail that seemed to beat to the drum of its own beat, or didn't believe in gravity, like Kakashi's hair. Team Thirteen wanted to sigh, they saw this women beating up a pervert when they went out for lunch, Natsumi wanted to see her friends at the ramen bar and Kushina agreed… after Natsumi used her puppy dog eyes and the fact that she didn't feel like cooking.

"Ravens and Blondie," Anko said looking at the three, now she could finally get a name to the three that looked at her and left, he had it coming calling her a snake slut.

"There are a lot of ravens and a lot of blondes," Kushina sighed. She really didn't want to put up with this, why couldn't this lady just tell them the next exam, let them do it and be on her merry way "Which one are you talking about?"

"You and your team," Anko said while pointing to the pale girl, all three of them stood and walked to the front, Kushina and Natsumi put their hands behind their back, Naruto just leaned on the table in the front row, but they were ready to fight if it came to it.

"Yes Anko?" Natsumi asked her fingers on her seal, she was nervous and she didn't know what might happen. They never did anything to this women, but they saw how the rest of the village treated her and soon they were able to find out (transformed) Kushina then wanted to talk to her, but they weren't able to find her.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Anko wanted to know. After she finished him off, she'd thought that the three would've told the Hokage, where he'd tell her that she shouldn't kill people, just because they called her a name or hated her because of what her first sensei did.

"I don't like the villagers much," Kushina told her. 'Didn't like' was too weak, Kushina hated almost everyone in this village. They treated Natsumi like shit because she had the Kyuubi sealed in her, they hated Anko because her sensei went missing nin… they were blind and one day they would buy the price for what they did, one can only take so much without snapping.

Kabuto smiled Lord Orochimaru might want to know about this, he wasn't to get any detail about Team Thirteen besides their names Naruto Akumu, Kushina Akumu and Natsumi Uzumaki, he only found them because he was looking at Team Seven's files, for information about Sasuke and ran across the names.

The three must have been orphans since they was no clan with the last name 'Akumu' or any other shinobi, not that it mattered.

They were going to training area 44 and Orochimaru was going to get the Sharingan and Sasuke Uchiha, no matter what.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen- Team Seven's problem

Team Elven was starting to hate this forest, both Uchiha siblings thought their father designed it, but Kushina almost kicked down the nearest tree when _Hashirama _told her, he made the forest of death and she thought he was nice, but this, no this made her think he had no sanity left.

"Hey dead weight," Kushina called to the pink haired girl. They came as soon as they felt the large amount of chakra, scary part was, and it was too high to be a genin, chunin or even _jonin. _So Naruto told them to go and find out what was going on and what do they find, Haku and Sasuke knocked out, so somehow the only person who couldn't fight was the one who had to defend her team mates, their dead.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. She didn't need Kushina to rub in the fact, that both of her team mates where ahead of her and that she did the least amount of work.

"What happened?" Natsumi shouted jumping to land in front of the tired pinkette, she may not have liked Sakura, but that didn't mean she wanted her dead. That and Haku was on her team, Haku was like another sister, one who loved and protected her, no one would hurt her loved ones and get away with it and if they were stronger than her, then she'd train more than she is now.

"Ah Kushina and Naruto Akumu," a male said before both Kushina and Naruto jumped to stand in front of Natsumi, both of them had forgotten to keep their guard up. Seeing how the last five teams were easy to beat and they had more than enough scrolls.

"Kabuto? You're the guy who gave us information," Natsumi said. She didn't know why he was here, but she didn't trust him. He had too much information, but when Sakura asked about Team Thirteen he couldn't tell her anything about them and that was because her grandfather carried their information around in a seal, on his wrist. Since all three of them were SS-secrets, he didn't want to take any chances of someone finding out their secret.

"Why are you here? Where's the rest of your team," Naruto said. He looked Kushina, telling her to go into his memories as if she was trying to find out he feared, but instead try to find the reason he was here. Kushina nodded, showing she wasn't going to say anything, not until he was gone.

"I was wondering what happened to Sasuke's team," Kabuto told them. In truth he already knew what happened to them, but wanted to talk to the two ravens about them helping destroy the leaf, but it seemed that they weren't going to do anything that Natsumi wasn't part of.

"Their resting, now beat it, we're going to the tower," Natsumi growled. She knew that Kushina and Naruto would be fine giving them a scroll and they'd have one left over.

"Of course,"

Once Kabuto was gone, Kushina turned around and picked Sakura up, throwing the girl over her shoulder, while Naruto carefully picked up Haku and Natsumi picked up Sasuke. They needed to get to the tower and then they needed to report to the Hokage.

"What's going on?"

"Shut up dead weight,"

"Nobody's here," Natsumi said as they opened the door. It was still the first day and somehow things have hit rock bottom. The person who went after Sasuke went after them, the only reason the psycho didn't catch them, was because all three of them knew the solid clone.

"I think we might need to open this," Naruto told his sisters. Both girl's just nodded while putting Team Seven on the floor, they had carried them the enter way… not that anyone saw them, Kushina's genjutsu had gotten better since the creation of Team Thirteen, all three of them had gotten better since Zabuza's torture… training.

"It's a summoning jutsu, I'm putting it down," Natsumi shouted and soon both Kushina and Natsumi throw their scrolls onto the floor. Soon Iruka looked at them smiling.

"Long time no see, Natsumi," he said while Team Thirteen just looked at him, while Iruka looked at the knocked out Team Seven, Kushina knocked out Sakura since the girl wouldn't be quiet.

"Seems you've ran into trouble,"

"Not us, them," Kushina said while pointing to them, she should've knew what happened and what she saw from Kabuto wasn't good, there were times that she wished Naruto liked using the Akumu clan techniques, instead of the Uchiha blood line or just his own skills.

"What happened?"

"Get the Hokage," Naruto said. They didn't have time to talk about rules or reasons for exams, they needed to see the Hokage, a missing nin was taking the exam with genin and one of them now four of them were his target.

"Missing nin, SS-level threat," Kushina didn't know if he was SS, but whatever it took to see the Hokage, she didn't care if she had to lie about Kami, just to speed it up.

"Of course, come with me," Iruka said. Kushina walked to Sasuke, but something caught her eye… she hadn't seen this since her grandfather died, why was an Akumu seal on Sasuke? And how did it get there.

"Kushina what's wrong?"

"He knows about the Akumu clan, Naruto, grandfather's seals is on Sasuke's neck," Kushina muttered while a medic team came and got the three off the hospital wing "He used _that _seal, the one that slowly takes over the mind," Kushina muttered. The fact that the boy was alive was a miracle in and out of itself, nine out ten people died and if he lived that meant another nine was died, killed by something that shouldn't have been made.

"This isn't good, but no one knows about our blood line so where safe," Naruto whispered into her ear and soon they were going to the Hokage's office. This wasn't good, the seal would be used by anyone, but if he knew the seconds jutsu than this mess was going to get more troublesome.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen- Akumu seal

Hiruzen was getting to old for this and now his former student was back… two of them, Anko was sitting on the couch. They were able to find her while she being surrounded by white tigers and her seal giving her grief.

"Hokage-sama," Iruka said, pushing the door open. He heard what happened to Team Seven and he didn't know if they were able to pass them, but since they had all three team mates and the two scrolls they had to, but it seemed that Team Thirteen needed to talk to him.

"Let them in and you can leave,"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Iruka said. Letting the three in and Hiruzen saw something that he thought wasn't possible, Kushina was paler than normal and that girl was as white as snow. Both Naruto and Kushina wouldn't keep the seal out their mind, somehow, he knew a Akumu seal or he was just as crazy as their grandfather and created the dam thing, but Kushina dismissed the last one, no one would be able to make a seal that was the exact same as the one her grandfather did.

"Hey brats,"

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" Natsumi asked the purple haired women. She didn't know what was wrong, but Kushina quickly snapped out of whatever she was in and ran to look at the women's shoulder.

"I can remove it,"

"How?" Hiruzen asked. No one knew how to remove, not even some of the best seal masters and Kushina says she can remove it.

"It's an Akumu seal, so it's designed to make people go crazy, but I know how to remove it,"

"Akumu?" Anko didn't know that the Akumu was a clan, but their name did mean 'nightmare' so that was a clue to what they did. She was sure that the Hokage knew the details about the clan, but sadly for her, he didn't. He only knew what Kushina and Naruto had told him and that wasn't a lot, only that he didn't have to worry about them, since they were the last members.

"Yes my grandfather made this seal, to use on prisoners," Kushina said while she thought about the seal that got rid of it, unlike the risk of putting it on the risk of taking it off was much lower, so far no one has died taking the thing off "It slowly takes over the mind, but the thing is the person must _want_ it gone, or it'll just come back… but there is a way to remove it without that,"

"I don't care, just take it off," Anko snapped. She didn't know what was going through the younger girl's mind, all Kushina could think about were the people her mother's father put that seal on, how most of them _begged_ to be killed, she loved scaring people, but even she wouldn't wish what happened on her worse enemy.

"I will, but I won't be able to do it again for a month, it takes too much chakra,"

"What's the risk?" Hiruzen didn't want Anko getting something removed, only for it to have the same risk as getting the dam thing, 9 in 10. He didn't want to lose one of his shinobi just because of his run away student.

"1 in 10 chance of dying, so it's lower than getting the thing," Kushina told him while putting her chakra into the seal, the longer it's been there, the slower she had to be when she removed it… and Anko's had been there for a few years, so she'll slowly do it as Naruto explained what happened in the forest of death.

"I see," Hiruzen said. He remembered the white skinned man when he was a boy, it seemed after them Team Seven of cursed and no one wanted to be on that team. Sasuke was like Orochimaru in the way, that they both lost their parents at a young age and wanted revenge.

Looking at the wooden desk in his office, he thought back to the night that he went missing nin. He should've had the strength to kill him, but instead he let him get away with what he did.

"It's not your fault," Kushina said. She was slowly removing the seal and most of it was gone from Anko's mind, dam thing didn't put up a fight, but that just meant that Orochimaru didn't care if it stayed on Anko or not, so it would be removed in about five minutes.

"She's right you know, but what are we going to do?" Naruto asked. He didn't know Orochimaru or what he did to become a missing nin, but something told him that it wasn't good and that they would need to do something about the invasion.

"Grandfather, you were his sensei right?" Natsumi asked. That man was the reason, everyone hated Anko. Since she was his student and knew what he was doing, but like any student didn't know what he was doing was wrong "And he was Anko's sensei?"

"He was,"

"That explains how it got there," Naruto muttered. He didn't like the fact that some of Akumu clan secrets were being used, by someone he didn't know.

"So what should we do about Sand?" Kushina asked. She just removed the seal from Anko's neck and the women was looking at her, with disbelieve in her eyes.

"I need you to go undercover, don't let anyone find out this information," Hiruzen ordered them, the three have proven that they deserved a promotion "And all three of you are Chunin, which is also to stay secret,"

"Can't do the Chunin exams, while your Chunin," Naruto agreed. It meant that they had to do some training, since they needed to beat the other genin into the ground.

"Of course, we'll keep it quiet," Kushina didn't have a problem with hiding information from the three villages, but she understood that Natsumi might. No matter what the leaf did to her, she loved the village with her whole heart and that's something that give her, her strength.

"Of course grandfather… I'm guessing we'll get training for the next four days?" Natsumi asked. She didn't like hiding information, but then again she had to hide the fact, that she knew why the village hated her, so why not hide something that would protect her precious people.

"Of course and your teacher is coming," Hiruzen said, as soon as he finished there was a proof of smoke and a male with long white standing in the room "Jiraiya,"

"Hello sensei," Jiraiya said before turning to the three teens in the room. Natsumi looked at her grandfather and wondered of this was the person that he meant.

"Is he?"

"Natsumi, yes Jiraiya will be your teacher," Hiruzen couldn't help but smile at the look that his student was giving him. It was worth it, seeing how both Kushina and Naruto were looking at him and then at each other, they were trying to figure out his strength.

"Fucking hell," Natsumi yelled as she summoned _another _tadpole, while Kushina was summoning cats… it also turned out that Kushina had a soft spot for children and cats. Naruto was summoning bats, who then thought it was too bright.

"Natsumi, we've been doing this longer than you have," Kushina told her. She mostly used Genjutsu or Ninjutsu during battles, so Jiraiya was only able to teach her some jutsu. Since Kushina knew how to use all five elements, thanks to her Sharingan and the same with Naruto, but he used Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, while Natsumi was like Naruto.

"Also young ladies don't swear," Naruto said from his mediation. The forest was calming and he could feel Hashirama's chakra throughout the whole forest, it seemed that these trees won't be going any time soon.

"We'll have to get you guys back, before time runs out," It has been four days since the forest of death, Hiruzen planned on getting Kabuto and talking to the sand nin after the second round. No matter how well trained someone was, they couldn't prepare to defend themselves against something they didn't know existed.

"Don't worry Natsumi, you got the water walking exercise down and some wind jutsu," Kushina told her, in fact Natsumi only signed the scroll about two hours ago, so they couldn't judge her.

"Come on… you lot need to pass,"

"Yes ero-sensei," Team Elven said, while going back to the tower, everyone's just going to think that they were last, which means they'll think they're weak.

Until they learn the hard way, that they're some of the strongest.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty- The Heavens Curse

The Hokage's speech about the Chunin exams being a replacement for war, ticked off almost all of the genin, since they're the ones that were used, but some things had to be done and this was one of them.

The genin sensei's just looked at them from behind the third, Kushina just felt something off about one of them, he was looking at Sasuke and he was from sound, two things that didn't add in her mind and soon enough Natsumi caught onto her worries, through it annoy her that Sakura was _begging _the boy not to continue, even though it could be said to the two of them.

Naruto knew that he was going to anyway, since he was an Uchiha. The thing that saddened Naruto was that, not everyone from the clan was like that, you could met some of the sweetest people when you were off the battlefield and weren't a Senju.

"Naruto, Kushina, Natsumi," Sasuke said walking over to the three, he wanted to fight them. All three were clan heads and not without reason, Naruto was the clan head for the Uchiha since he was stronger than him, but he would prove that he was the stronger one and build his clan back into glory.

"What is it brat?" Kushina asked. Ever since the two teams spilt, all Sasuke had done was try and fight Naruto for a title that he was given, she knew that he wanted to fight Naruto, but that didn't explain why he was talking to them.

"I want to fight you, the most,"

"That's lovely, want Kushina and I to fall at your feet," Natsumi growled. Sasuke had many fangirls, but both Uzumaki females hated him "Like the rest of your phatic fangirls, new flash we're not like that, between you and Naruto, my brother looks better than you,"

"Well said Natsumi… the comment on my brothers looks wasn't needed,"

"Sas-"

"Shut up dead weight, your view is rejected," Kushina snapped. The only reason Team Seven was there, was because they dragged their asses to the tower.

"I'm sorry about my team," Haku said to the two. What the other two didn't know, was that Haku joined them in their training and their training with Gai and Lee, since they did more training than the rest of Team Nine.

"It's fine Haku," Naruto said. He knew the girl had to put up with them, in fact he was hoping that Haku could become a Chunin just to get away from the two.

"The first fight is going to start," Kushina told the two, looking at the screen. This could be good or bad, they just had to wait and hope that they get someone they can beat.

"Sasuke Uchiha VS Yoroi Akado," the sick jonin said. The other genin would need to make their way to the stands "Please stay, while the rest of the genin make their way to the stands,"

"Of course it had to be him," Natsumi muttered while they went to find their sensei. When they were children, Natsumi thought that they were the same, both being orphans. She didn't think that anymore and saw that she was hated, while Sasuke was by himself, by choice. That everyone wanted to help him, but he thought that he was above them, while she never had any help and was so exited when someone saw her, _her _and not the giant fox in her stomach.

"Hey Zabuza-sensei," Team Elven said before sitting down to watch the first fight, Haku was also sitting with them, since she couldn't stand Sakura any longer than she had to and missed her friends. Both Haku and Natsumi both got along really well, since the two of them were feared and hated because of things they couldn't control.

"Now, please begin," Hayate said. Kushina was worried, since he appeared to be sick, but she didn't know much medial Ninjutsu, only enough to stop minor injuries or help keep someone alive to get treatment, this was something she would have to look into.

"Are you ready?" Yoroi asked, Sasuke had his hand on the curse mark. If he used it, then Kakashi would stop his fight and he had to get strong enough to kill _him. _

"Yeah," he told the mask wearing shinobi. Yoroi reached into his kunai pouch, while gathering chakra into his left hand, his plan was to distract the boy from his techniques by throwing weapons at him. Sasuke got some kunai, not notching the chakra in his opponent's hand.

When he saw the throwing stars coming his way, he quickly stopped and made them go back to their owner, but the mark kept reacting every time he did something, causing him to go to the ground in pain.

Kushina knew that he got the next level and she hated the fact she couldn't do anything. Anko only had the weak version, one her grandfather called 'Mind's curse', since it was only there to mess with the person's mind, while Sasuke got the 'Heaven's curse'. Both were the same seal and looked the same, but Heaven's curse, was to weaken the persons soul and it allowed someone else to control it. After this she was going to have to go through her grandfather's notes, just to find the cure.

Soon Yoroi was over him and was aiming a kunai at the boys head, but luckily Sasuke was able to roll out of the way, kicking his arm in the process.

Soon the two had each other pinned down, Sasuke using his legs to make sure that Yoroi couldn't move, while Yoroi almost had by the throat. It was only then did Sasuke realise that most of his chakra was going, this caused him to make his first mistake and that was loosening his grip on Yoroi's arm.

Yoroi took this opening and throw him, while the raven lied on the ground, he stood up. Quickly putting his hand on the raven's head. Using his ability to take his enemy's chakra.

"I see," Naruto muttered, ignoring Sakura's call of 'Sasuke-kun'. He had always thought that the boy was weak, the Sharingan might get stronger with either haltered or love, but he was taking that to a new level.

"You my chakra," Sasuke gasped looking at his enemy or what he could see of the genin, if he was a genin.

"So you've noticed… about time," Yoroi said, before he knew what was happening Sasuke had a boast of energy and was able to kick him away "You guinea pig, you still have power left,"

Sasuke knew that if he was caught one more time, then he would be finished. So he had to be careful, he could pull of a move like that Rock lee did to him.

"You don't have time to think!" Yoroi shouted before running towards him. His plan was simple to get the rest of the brat's chakra and if he was lucky, then he would use the curse mark and get the rest of the brat's chakra.

Soon Yoroi felt a sharp pain under his chain, Sasuke kicking him into the air. Quickly appearing behind him, Kushina knew from Lee's face that it was something Sasuke stole from him.

"Sorry about that Lee," Kushina told the group next to them. They wanted Team Seven as far away from them as possible, so why not sit next or near his revel… it worked so far.

"It's un-youthful," Lee shouted a fire in eyes, Team Elven was used to and just sighed.

"It is, but it's our blood line. Both Naruto and I can do it as well, but nothing feels quite as nice as learning it for yourself," Kushina believed in hard work, so she rarely used the dam thing, even if she unlocked one of the last levels, from watching her clan die, but it didn't matter as it seemed that Sasuke had changed the last part.

"It's over," Sasuke said before the pain his shoulder started. Yoroi noticed the teachique and wondered how he was going to block the 'Leaf shadow dance'. Both Kushina and Anko noticed the curse mark spreading, somehow Sasuke was able to bring the thing back in and quickly started his attack.

Yoroi was on the ground, Hayate checking before calling the match to Sasuke. Quickly Kakashi was taking Sasuke to get the mark sealed, Kushina needed to get some fresh air. She didn't care about the matches, Hayate was fine with her leaving for a few minutes… she was just going to be outside and someone could get her if her name came up.

"Wanna-be,"

"For the last time the Sharingan can't be faked," Kushina was tired of this girl and if snapping at her, made her leave then she would do it.

"What's going with Sasuke-kun," Sakura didn't want to play Kushina's games, she came for answers since the girl looked like she knew what was happening.

"How the hell am I meant to know?"

"Your face," Sakura was getting sick of her, this was her Sasuke they were talking about and if she had to beat the crap out of Kushina just to get answers she would "If you don't talk I'll hurt you,"

"Hurt me?" Kushina quickly took the girl's arms and twisted behind her body, slamming her into the wall "First learn to fight, you what let tell you something,"

"Let go -"

"Sasuke will never like you, your weak," Kushina whispered into her ear. If wanted to know what was going with Sasuke, then she'll tell her "Sasuke wants to build the clan, but to do that, he needs strong partners and yes, he'll need to have children with more than one person and Naruto as well… so will Natsumi and I,"

"H-"

"Love you? He can't stand you, your weak and in the way," Kushina knew Sasuke's type, she had seen many like him, they only wanted revenge and nothing will stop them "He wants his brother dead, nothing will stop him. He's really a child, one who wants the shiny toy, he'll love the one who gave it to him. The Heaven's curse won't help,"

With that Kushina throw Sakura into a tree and went back to her team, Sakura just stared at her back, wait she said something.

"Heaven's Curse?"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One- Puppets and Bugs

Natsumi turned to look at the arena, she knew Sakura had followed Kushina, but she wasn't going to get information from her.

"Zaku Ablimi VS Shino Aburame," Hayate couched and soon the two were in the arena. Both Shino and Zaku was long distance fighters, so Naruto didn't know who would win out of these two.

"Who's this loser?" Zaku asked. He was trying to make his enemy surrender, so that he didn't show anything that he wanted to save for the last round. Through Shino didn't react to it and he stayed the same, he had to be in control of his emotions or else, his have would attack him.

"Now we shall start with the second match," Hayate said looking at two. Kiba looked at them, Shino was one person he didn't want to fight and for ever good reason, Hinata was just hoping that her team mate would be okay "Please begin,"

"If you sight here than you will be finished, forfeit," Shino didn't want to hurt anyone, but if he had than he would and he wouldn't care that he finished him or made go to the medical centre.

"I only need one arm for this," Zaku said. He was meant to fight Team Seven in the forest, but for some reason they weren't able to find them, until they got to the tower and they were already there, turned out they were there since about seven hours into the exam.

Without thinking Zaku ran to Shino and tried punching him in the side of the face. Shino was able to block the attack, but soon Zaku put chakra into his hands "You can't beat me with one hand,"

Without waiting for a reply he throw Shino across the floor, where he land on his side "Hurry get up!"

Shino stood and looked at him, his have wasn't happy and soon he would feel his rage. Slowly they came onto his face, Zaku only looked at him. It was a distraction, while his army slowly went behind the sound nin "These are called destruction bugs, they attack in numbers and eat chakra, if this many attack like I said before, your finished,"

Shino wasn't as smart was Shikamaru, he didn't have Natsumi's stamina and he didn't seem to have the strength of Natsumi's team mates, but he was able to turn the fight in his favour.

"If you don't give up and use that technique, then my bugs will attack you from behind or from me… really it's easier if you give up and if you attack the bugs, then it'll give me a chance to attack, you should always have a trump card,"

"Don't mess with me!" Zaku yelled. He was worth his master's time and worth the training, putting both his arms to his side and gathered chakra into his arms pointing his technique at both the bugs and at Shino.

Soon both his arms broke, looking at his palms, he saw that bugs were coming from the two holes where he would sent his sound waves from "I told you I had a trump card 'close up these dangerous winds' was mine and now you're finished,"

"It's over,"

"What did I miss?" Kushina asked as she came back, but it seemed that Neji was looking at Shino, she and Naruto read most of the classes files, his Byakugan was active.

"What a guy, I can understand summoned bugs, but it seems that bugs live in his body," Neji didn't know what to make of it, bugs where everywhere in the boys body and he didn't seem to mind them.

"He's a member of the Aburame clan," Naruto told them. They weren't a clan that you fought for no reason, even back then, everyone was more than happy to not fight the bug clan.

"I missed a good fight then," Kushina was pissed that Sakura was coming in their direction, she missed a good fight, because she had to control her temper "Sakura, what the fuck do you want?"

She didn't care that almost ever male looked at her and stepped away. Even her brother and that wasn't funny, did Sakura hate life, because she seemed to keep getting herself in dangerous situations, mostly pissing her off.

"Heaven's curse? What's that?" Sakura demanded. While Kiba and Hinata just looked at her, Kina thought she was trying to act like an alpha, while Kushina denied her efforts and ignored her. Soon Shino had made his way up to them.

"Great job Shino!" Kiba said. Drawing Kushina's attention away from Sakura and she walked over to them, she would have to watch this from the cameras.

"Well done Shino," Hinata whispered. Her shutter was going away, but she still didn't have a lot of faith in herself.

"Sorry I missed it, but if I have to go off the damage," Kushina told him while looking at the boy in cow print "Then you did a good job, almost blow off both arms,"

"I'm counting on you two," Shino told him team, while looking at the raven female, most girl's didn't willing talk to him, since his bugs creep them out "And you are?"

"Sorry I'm Kushina Akumu,"

"Hai," Kakashi said while he came behind Sakura, he just sealed Sasuke's curse mark and now it seemed that Sakura was trying to pick a fight with Kushina… great, she had just as much temper as the other Kushina he knew.

"What do you mean 'hai' is Sasuke okay?" Sakura asked. Forgetting her question for Kushina, since now she could ask how Sasuke was, she could get her answers from the girl later.

"He's fine," Kakashi told her. Through he had ANBU protection, he knew that Kushina was most likely going to do something about that and he couldn't wait to see the results.

"Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro please come down,"

"Unlike Yoroi I show no one mercy," Tsurugi said looking at the boy with war paint on his face "I'm going to end this quickly,"

"Guess I'll also end this quickly,"

"I won't give the chance to do anything," Tsurugi shouted before going to attack Kankuro, he blocked it, but soon Tsurugi was wrapped around his body… quite like a snake. Both Naruto and Kushina narrowed their eyes, snake… spy.

"In order gather information my body has been altered to be able to fit into any space," Tsurugi gloated, this only cause him to look like an idiot in the eyes of everyone who knew what was going on "So I can keep squeezing until your bones break. If you don't give I'll keep squeezing harder. I don't know or care about what kind of ninja tool you use,"

All of Team Elven stopped listening to his stupidity, didn't care about what weapon he used, Suna was known for their puppeteers and this was proven since Tsurugi snapped a puppets neck and Kankuro broke almost all the bones in his body.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two- Blooming flower

"Natsumi that's what some shinobi battles are like," Naruto told the blonde, as she watched the 'leaf' shinobi being carried off.

"Kushina Akumu and Ino Yamanaka," Hayate said both girls looked at each other, but Kushina wasn't worried, she was dead weight, just like Sakura. If she could talk her out of the match like she could talk Sakura out of matches, then it wouldn't waste her time.

"You're not taking me seriously," Ino shouted at the raven once they were in the fighting ring, in fact the girl was in a position that her lazy team mate took.

"You haven't showed me or anyone, that you deserve to be protected," Kushina told her. If she could pull the rose tinted glasses off one of these girl's, then her week was worth it.

"What does that mean?"

It means Ino, that you care more about your looks and boys," Kushina didn't like fan girls and almost all of the genin female in the leaf were like this, save for a few "Your team might believe you, but if you came from where I did, you'd be dead in a second,"

"Came from?"

"Aren't we going to fight?" Kushina didn't like the purple clad girl, but she wanted to get this done as fast as she could, even if she had to trick her enemy. _'Shadow clone jutsu'_

"A text book trick,"

"Text book? The illusions… you might find they pack more of a punch," Kushina didn't know why she was talking, it seemed this time was wrapping off on her and she had to get her skills back in order, without waiting, she attacked her. Ino was trying to defend herself, but it wasn't working and soon Kushina throw her over her shoulder, kneeling on her back "Taking you out was easy… so weak,"

Ino didn't know, how she was taken out so easily. The girl barely used any chakra and here she was on her back, before Ino could even move she felt something on her throat, a kunai. She didn't know Kushina and she didn't know what the girl's abilities were, but they were better than her own.

"Ino, surrender or I'll have no choice,"

Natsumi didn't know that her older sister could be this cold, but she guessed she was family and that would never be directed her, at the same time the kindness that Kushina and Naruto showed her would never be shown to the others.

"What is she doing?" Sakura asked them. She looked like she was ready to kill Ino and her team wasn't even reacting.

"Kushina isn't always like this, but on the battle field only your worse gets shown," Natsumi told her. Sakura just looked at her with disbelieve "On the battle field you have to kill or be killed, this is what Kushina grew up with, can you really blame her?"

"But Ino -"

"If she surrenders, nothing will happen to her," Naruto said cutting Sakura off "And before you question me, not only am I her team mate, she's also my sister, so I know her better than anyone else,"

Ino didn't know what to do, if she moved her do anything, she doubted that Kushina would blink twice as she slit her throat. This was also an eye opener, she was weak that it took the raven just using basic Taijutsu to take her down, her clones did nothing they just stood there in case they were needed.

"I surrender,"

"Winner Kushina Akumu,"

Kushina got off the girl's back and put her kunai away, it seemed she might have put too much pressure into her grip, as there was a thin cut on Ino's throat "Sorry about that,"

"Sorry about what?" Ino said as she got to her feet, she didn't have time to think about since Kushina was pulling her back to her team. She felt nervous when she saw green chakra around Kushina's hand.

"I don't know a lot of medical Ninjutsu, but this should be enough for the cut on your throat,"

As soon as the cut was gone, Kushina went back to her own team, leaving Ino with a goal and it didn't have to do anything with Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno and Natsumi Uzumaki,"

"Good luck Natsumi," Haku said to the girl, she was nervous and worried, but she was able to keep up with her and many couldn't, so all she had to do was believe in her.

"Haku don't worry," Kushina said as she sat down "Natsumi started training her ass off, when we met her and she'll be fine,"

"Hello Sakura," Natsumi said standing in front of the pinkette, the only thing that she had over her was chakra control and that wasn't good enough, when you had nothing else to back it up. Book smarts also weren't going to get her far, not without the needed training.

"Natsumi," Sakura knew she was the dead last, but she was also trained by the demon of the mist. She also knew that Haku, Naruto and Kushina would have helped her train, not only that she was sure that Kakashi helped her as well.

Natsumi decided to go with the same route as Kushina, quickly making three shadow clones. Sakura made some clones, but unlike the blonde's hers was an illusion and didn't stand a chance. This fight was most likely going to be faster than Kushina and Ino's.

"You bitch," Sakura yelled. She hated Natsumi, her pranks were annoying and she never took anything seriously, how could someone like this become stronger than her Sasuke-kun and then reject him! Any one should be honoured that Sasuke wanted to fight them, but both Natsumi and Kushina blew it off, like it was something they didn't want.

"Bitch? I'm a bitch?" Natsumi had enough, all Sakura ever did to her was belittle her and put her down, she was sick how Sakura thought everyone was going to save her, because she thought she was 'cute' "I may be a bitch, you the ugliest little slut I've ever met. Bet if Sasuke asked you, you'd do anything he'd ask, too bad you're to fucking weak,"

Sakura was going to yell something, until she felt something hit her in the back of the neck and she blacked out, Natsumi didn't brother catching and she fell to the floor with a thump. She didn't listen when Hayate called her the winner, she just went back to her team while Sakura was being carried away to the medical clinic.

"What do you want Ino?" Natsumi asked the blonde, she had just seat next to Kushina when she noticed Ino coming towards her. Kakashi was upset at his female student, but it seemed that the only real student he had was Haku and she was trained by someone else.

"I was just wondering if we could sit here?" Ino asked the blonde and raven's. Naruto just looked at her and shrugged, Natsumi just smiled at her.

"We?" Kushina asked the blonde, then she noticed the three behind her, really she didn't care. All she wanted to know was who was fighting who and when Haku and Naruto would fight… hopefully not each other "Never mind, I don't care,"

"Who do you think will next sis?"

"Natsumi I don't know,"


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three- Wind VS Weapons VS Shadows

"Tenten VS Temari,"

Both the blonde and brunette girls were facing each other. Kushina was interested in the blonde's strength, though she warned Tenten that the girl used wind. So far almost all of the genin teams from Konah were together, while other villages stayed away from them and other genin.

"What do you think?" Ino asked the raven next to her. Natsumi looked at the two, she also wanted to know what she thought.

"Temari uses wind." Naruto told them. He was talking to Neji and Lee, since the two were good at Taijutsu and he needed to get better at his hand to hand combat, since he was better at Ninjutsu. As a shinobi you need to learn all you can and try not to just use one area, unless you couldn't use others "While Tenten uses weapons, this will be a hard battle for her, but it'll be needed,"

Tenten looked at the girl before getting her scroll, unlocking a sword. She wouldn't be able to fight like she usually did and that was using weapons to distract and hurt. A month ago, Kushina and Naruto wanted to know everyone's natures, since it would help them train. Neji had wind, she had lightening.

What surprised her, was when she asked Lee to do it as well. When Gai told her that he couldn't use chakra, the girl just looked at him and told him that he could. That whoever told him, he couldn't was an idiot and shouldn't be a medic.

Natsumi turned out to be wind, so she was used to fighting someone who used wind, but Natsumi was new and this girl wasn't. The chance of losing was great, but she was going to give her all and if she lost, then she would learn a lesson from all this.

Temari looked at the brunette as she held her sword. Lightening dancing around the blade, she smiled knowing lightening was weak against wind. Tenten didn't wait and started to run towards the blonde, however Temari quickly used her wind to blow her away.

"Tenten has only trained in weapons. She won't win," Kushina muttered watching the girl hit the wall hard enough that she blacked out, it seems that Temari wasn't finished and was about to attack her again.

"Winner Temari,"

Kushina quickly grabbed the girl's fan, she knew that she was going to attack anyway, even if she had won "Like I told your brother, that's not needed,"

"How?" Temari didn't feel this girl move, she didn't know that she was behind her either. Sadly, the look in Gaara's eye, she knew that the girl wouldn't be living any longer.

"When someone calls a match, you stop, but you were going to continue," Kushina didn't let go of Temari until medics got Tenten out of the ring, she might not have known the girl for long, but she had her respect (somewhat) "Be careful, Temari, someone might think you wanted to kill her,"

Temari just looked at the raven as she went back to her team, before going back to hers. It felt like she was threatening her, but she couldn't prove that fact that she was. She was started to like Gaara's, at least you knew that he wanted to kill you.

"Shikamaru Nara VS Kin Tsuchi,"

"This sucks," Shikamaru yawned. Why was he facing a troublesome girl? He didn't even want to join the Chuunin exams, but both Ino and Choji did and dragged him along "And a girl to,"

"What's wrong with fighting a female?" Natsumi asked from in front of him. The girl's blonde hair seemed to separate into nine parts and he quickly went down, between Natsumi and this 'Kin' he'd rather face the unknown.

"I'm never pissing you off, Natsumi," Choji said while eating his chips. That girl could be scary when she wanted to, someone in school called her a 'bitch' and a 'tomato', which made the girl put the person onto hospital, not many remembered it. Sakura didn't. The prof was the fact she did it and was now in the medic's office.

"Shikamaru's got her," Naruto said. The Nara clan was known for their shadow jutsu, so the fact the girl fell for it, was her own fault "He also slammed her head against the wall,"

Kushina could only shake her head, standards have dropped. Sakura, Ino… most of the females, were horrible, caring more for their looks than their performance.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto said as the boy came back up. The boy just looked at him with one eye lid, he didn't know what the raven wanted, but he was an Uchiha so it had to be a battle.

"I'm guessing that's your only jutsu," Naruto didn't know what was with this generation at this age the Nara would know at least five of their clan jutsu "I'll have to show you same, so came to the Uzumaki compound and I'll sent Kushina after you if you don't,"

"Troublesome Uchiha,"

"It's for your own good," Kushina said poking his forehead. If Sound and Sand are going to attack, then they needed to train as many people as they can. Their weak at the moment, but that can change "We might have a training season, I know Sakura isn't going to join, but other's might,"

"Kushina… do you think I can join," a soft voice came from behind her. Kushina turned to face a girl with deep blue hair, she knew the girl was a Hyuga from her eyes.

"Sure,"

"I'd like to join to," Ino said. What happened in her match showed her, just how weak she was. She was from a clan and she was putting her clan into a shameful light, she was the heir and yet, she was acting like a little girl. Sasuke treated none of them kindly, was that really what she wanted in a husband?

"Guess I'll be training both Hinata and Ino, you don't mind Natsumi?" Kushina asked the blonde girl, it was only fair to ask her as well, since she was training Natsumi, but she was sure that Jiraiya wanted to train the girl, she and Naruto would help "I'm sure he would want to train you, but we'll help where we can,"

"Naruto, it's your turn," Natsumi said while pointing to the board. 'Kiba Inuzuka Vs Naruto Uchiha'. Kushina knew that Kiba was going to lose, but you could never be sure.

"You better not lose brother,"

"Of course Amaya,"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four- Naruto VS Kiba

Naruto looked at brown haired boy. He knew he was a Inuzuka, the two fang marks on his checks made it an obvious fact. Kiba on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He was hoping to fight Natsumi or someone he knew was weak. Both Natsumi and Kushina got lucky with that, since Ino and Sakura weren't strong.

"You're going to look at me all day?" Naruto asked. He didn't care who started, but he was going to win. That was his mission and no one was going to stand in his way "One of us to do something, there are three more matches,"

"Akumaru," Kiba didn't like this guy, he was like Sasuke, through that's not a surprise since they're both from the Uchiha clan.

Naruto knew that he was being compared with Sasuke and he didn't like it, not one bit "Before you compare me to 'Sasuke' let's get one thing straight, only my father was from the Uchiha clan, my mother was from the Akumu,"

"Akumu?"

"Yes, usually I leave that to my sister," Naruto said looking at Kushina was smiled, he was able to use the Akumu's technique and Kiba was afraid of someone hurting his partner. It's really too bad for him, that both Naruto and Kushina knew this, defeating someone once you knew their fear was easy "Kushina's one of the best and I'm close a close second,"

_'__Fang over Fang,' _With that both Kiba and Akumaru were spinning at high speeds. Both of them were aiming for Naruto, who just looked at them and moved at the last minute, appearing on the other side of the arena.

"Phatic," Naruto spat causing Kiba to get angry, he knew that the Inukuza's were hot tempered and he could play on that. Forgetting about Akumaru as he ran to face Naruto in hand to hand combat, which Naruto just dodged, pissing the young boy off more.

Kiba didn't know what was going on, the raven just disappeared and he was holding his partner hostage. The small white puppy looked at Kiba, but there wasn't anything he could do, since Naruto pulled a kunai and pointed it at Akumaru's throat.

"Silly boy," Kushina muttered. Anyone (mostly) could tell that Naruto was just playing with Kiba, it was a real shame to, with some training anyone from any clan can become feared and strong. Kakashi once told her about someone who used genjutsu and she guessed it was his sensei.

"Kiba's strong," Kurenai said looking at the raven who called her student silly. In truth, she's had tried to teach him to control his temper.

"He might be strong, but he let's his weakness out to easy, in fact his still looking at his partner," Kushina didn't want to be cruel, but this might be a lesson to the boy "Anything and everything will be used against you, which is way most shinobi can control their emotions and most the time, their forgotten and the person lives only to kill and die,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kushina Akumu, you must be Kurenai. Kakashi told me you were the best at genjutsu," Kushina knew that she needed to learn the up to date genjutsu, like she was doing with her sealing and Ninjutsu, her genjutsu she was still old styling it "We might be able to trade techniques, since mine are old and forgotten, while you know newer ones,"

"Kiba, I-"

"Don't hurt Akumaru, I surrender," Kiba said putting his hand up. He didn't want his friend to get hurt.

"Come with me," Naruto told him. Both Naruto and Kiba went back to the stands, as Naruto was announced the winner "Kushina, I need to heal something,"

"Sure," Kushina said. She loved animals, sure she liked cats better. It didn't mean she hated dogs "Pass him over,"

"Sure, sorry about that Akumaru," Naruto said while gently putting him into his sister's arms. There was a small cut, but he didn't want to take anything to chance. They were Natsumi's friends and the girl would tell them about the four 'losers' of the class her, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru.

"There you go handsome," Kushina said. Making the small dog lick her face, girl's called him 'cute' or 'pretty', but he was male and didn't want to be called these things "Kiba may I hold him?"

"Sure," Kiba knew that Akumaru would be happy with her, since she respected the fact that Akumaru didn't like being called cute or such, instead calling him handsome. Ino moved to make room for Kiba and soon he was sitting next to the raven, who was gently patting Akumaru's fur.

"Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga,"

Hinata looked at her cousin, his lavender eyes filled with angry. She didn't know if she wanted to fight him, she was here to chance herself. Kushina saw the look that Neji was giving her and knew that it wouldn't be good, he once tried to sell her the crap about fate. She told him to shut it and never talked to him.

"Hinata, you don't have to fight him," Natsumi whispered to her friend. She was sitting next to the white eyed girl and she didn't want her to get hurt.

"We'll train a bit, then you can show him that you're you and not your last name," Kushina told her, she was so helping this girl. She had the skill, all she needed was a bit of self-confidence. Hinata might be 'weak', but she was trying to get stronger, unlike Sakura who wanted the world to save her bony ass.

"I surrender," Hinata told the sick jonin. She wanted to chance herself and the first step would be training with someone, who wouldn't belittle her. Natsumi got up and pushed her closer to Kushina and soon she was sitting next to Natsumi and Kushina, both girls gave her a hug, while Akumaru licked her face.

"Hinata, you could be a medic," Kushina said she had the kindness needed and most likely the chakra control as well "I'm guessing you have medical cream. Did you make it?"

"Yes,"

"Then I can show you the little medical Ninjutsu I know," Kushina said while thinking about how her mother taught her "And you should learn about the body, but I'm guessing that's been taken care of,"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five- The Last Battle

Naruto didn't know what to say about Choji's match. The boy only fought because he was bribed and in Naruto's books, that was not a reason to go into a battle. So Donso had used the boy's jutsu against him and Choji lost.

"Lee VS Gaara,"

"Lee, be careful," Naruto told the green wearing boy. He had never seen train at his top speed, but he guessed the boy was fast. Team Eleven had turned with Team Ten since they became Genin, they think they were able to tell their strengths and weakness by now.

"There's no need to get antsy," Lee said as he caught the plug to Gaara's guard. He would show everyone, that you need to work hard to become a shinobi, that it wasn't by fate or blood.

"Begin,"

Lee looked at the red haired boy, before running trying to kick him. Gaara knew that he didn't need to move, since the sand would stop his attacks.

'Sand?' Lee thought before he was knocked away. He could use chakra, it was just one of his gates where blocked, once the problem had been found, it was easy to sort it out. In fact he was saving it for the final rounds. He stopped after trying to get through his defences, he needed to go faster and the meant that he had to take off his weights.

"Lee, take them off," Gai yelled from the stands. Lee quickly got onto the highest point in the arena and took of his weights. Both of the sand siblings didn't think that would make a difference until they landed, making large carters.

Soon, Gaara could see how his sand wasn't able to keep up and for the first time in his life, someone was able to hit him. Lee kicked his head.

"Gai… what did you teach him?" Kakashi asked his friend. Something that confused people, was that Gai wanted to show everyone how good Taijutsu was, but challenged a Ninjutsu user.

"Hopefully, nothing to dangerous," Kushina liked Lee and he was the reason, she was able to hold her own in a Taijutsu match. If Gai taught him something stupid, she was going to send him into the Mirana, where Tobirama can talk sense or beat sense into him "We need to stop this match,"

Gai looked down the ring, he was a bit scared, since he had taught Lee something dangerous and he had seen Kushina's angry… he didn't even want to see Natsumi's and the blonde girl was mostly a happy child. He also knew that he was going to face both of them, since the two girls were starting to see Lee as an older brother of sorts.

Kushina didn't wait and quickly went to the Hokage, she needed him to stop the match, this kid murdered someone, because they looked at him wrong… what was he going to do, to the person that was able to injury him. She knew that he was going to open the gates… Gai was dead, he was going to meet her fist and then her foot.

"Lee stop!" Natsumi shouted. She knew what was going on, she wasn't going to allow him to risk his life. If this was an actual battle and not a simple match, she knew that it might be the only way. Not now, he can surrender and try again next year, when _ichibi _wasn't there "Please stop, Lee, don't open the gates, you've proven yourself, but please don't put your life on the line,"

Lee stopped and looked at the blonde, the gates were only meant to be used to protect someone important, not his pride. One day he would find someone who didn't care, if he was able to use chakra, fully, and didn't care that he mostly used Taijutsu.

"I surrender."

Gaara didn't care that he wasn't fighting any more, Lee saw sand coming his way. He had to run out of the way, but the lotus pulled the muscle in his legs. Both Gai and Kushina saw this, Gai stood in front of his beloved student, while Kushina went to Gaara.

"Like I told you in the forest, you shouldn't do that," Kushina told him, while she had a clone point a kunai at his throat, she wasn't going to kill him, but if he pushed her hand, she would have to "If you step or do anything to Lee, you won't like the price,"

"Gaara is the winner,"

"Why?"

"Why what?" she asked, the raven didn't know where the boy was going with this, but she knew the faster Gai got Lee out of here, the safer it was going to be for everyone.

"Why did you protect him," Gaara didn't think people did that anymore. Baki just looked at the girl, she was the one who didn't like the Leaf, so why was she helping them? Natsumi and Naruto knew the reason.

"He's like an older brother, one that annoys the living day lights out of you, but you know, and he knows, that you'll have each other's backs,"

The red head didn't understand it, since he was betrayed by the only person who showed him kindness and love. He just looked at the raven, the other two were gone, along with the rest of Team Ten.

"Your sister and brother, they do love you," Kushina didn't know what was going on with the three, but as long as they didn't attack each other, they could still go into the finals. Gaara just looked at her and went back to the stand, Kushina following his example.

Haku didn't know what she was going to do, there was no one left and she still hadn't fought. Zabuza called this to attention, since Kakashi was worried about the Uchiha in his group. It seemed that Haku was allowed into the last ground, since there was an odd number of people.

"I want the winners to come down," Hayate shouted. They had fixed the floor and soon the twelve winners came down. The last battle would be in a month, but first they had to see who was fighting who.

The twelve teens that had passed the first three rounds came into the arena. Looking at the others, these people were their compaction. Hiruzen saw this and started to explain what was going to happen in the next month. Then Anko gave them a number from one to twelve.

The finals rounds…

Naruto VS Neji

Natsumi VS Shino

Kankuro VS Haku

Kushina VS Temari

Donso VS Shikamaru

Gaara VS Sasuke


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six- Fate and Destiny

Naruto, Kushina and Natsumi looked at the crowd, the ones that paid to see which country was the strongest. Who do go to when they need the help of a shinobi. Natsumi was looking for Sasuke, but Naruto just looked at her, telling her that he wasn't there and to look at the crowd.

"Thanks for coming to the hidden leaf chuunin selection exam," Hiruzen said while looking at the group of genin "We'll start the tournament, between the twelve participants. Please stay and watch until the end!"

"Alright guys," a Jonin said with a needle in his mouth, his headband was around his head, covering the top of his head "The arena is different, but the rules are the same, so I don't need to explain them, but I will. You fight until one of you dies or surrender, I can step into any match and stop it, got that,"

The elven teens just looked at him. Naruto was trying to remember his name, but he hadn't said, so he deemed it not important.

"Now the first match, Neji Hyuga and Naruto Uchiha,"

The crowd started to talk among themselves. The famed Uchiha clan against the Hyuga. The two boys just stared at each other, Naruto was waiting for Neji to try and tell him about fate and destiny.

"Neji, not going to try and tell me about fate and destiny… or do you fear that I'll do what Kushina did?" Naruto mocked while making five shadow clones. Naruto sent his clones to fight Neji, it was a good way to get information about your enemy's skill level. With a quick genjutsu to make bend the light around himself, so Neji couldn't see him. An Akumu genjutsu, he wouldn't know what it was nor would he be able to break it. He didn't make the clones strong, since he knew Neji could get a big head.

So when all his clones were destroyed by the gentle fist, he somewhat knew his weakness. That one spot above his shoulders.

"Is this all an Uchiha has, no wonder they were killed off," Neji mocked. When training Natsumi, Kushina and Naruto, mostly trained with Tenten and Lee. So Neji didn't know his skill set. A hard knock to the head, sent the brunette to the other side of the field and into the wall.

"Is really a place for that?" the raven said looking at the brushed Hyuga "If we're bring up the Uchiha's failures, why don't I bring up the Hyuga's. You make the Uchiha look like social butterflies, all of you have sticks up your asses, so please tell me… how does it feel to be part of clan, that's more paranoid than the Uzumaki?"

"You know nothing," Neji shouted

"The Hyuga curse of hatred? And here people thought it was only the Uchiha who suffered it," Naruto said his voice blink, but he was laughing, he was pissed "The Uchiha was hated for that curse of hatred, too see that one of the most loved clans, also suffers it. It's far too funny,"

"You know?"

"There are time I hate my grandfather," Naruto said "It seems that he loved making seals to make other people's lives shitty as all hell. The Caged Bird seal was just another one. The Akumu clan loved scaring people, but others loved mind control… my grandfather was one of them,"

"Is that true Kushina?" Natsumi asked the raven next to her. She knew Naruto and Kushina were siblings, but no one else did, since they went by different last names "Did you grandfather make this seals?"

"Naruto and I are siblings," Kushina said while looking at the two arguing boys, Neji was shocked. She didn't blame him. Her grandfather was the reason, he lost his father, lost his freedom "Our grandfather made seals, yes. However until like the Uzumaki, his where about controlling the mind,"

"So the Akumu clan were into seals," Shikamaru said the girl's eye darkened for a second and she looked at him with a blink stare.

"We're cousins to the Uzumaki clan… and the Akumu were good with seals, that this until they were wiped off the face of the earth," Kushina told him, she was going to have to change some facts, like how many got away from the attack "A few got away, not many went by the last name, not wanting to be killed. It's the same with Uzumaki these days, sadly, both clans have been forgotten and their history means nothing,"

"Come on Neji, let's forget this talk and come fight me," Naruto told him, he had already set up a genjutsu. He would know the Uchiha genjutsu, but not the Akumu. He and Kushina had put on Hiruzen and Jiraiya.

He didn't think about when he ran to the raven, but then he was looking at his dad. No one knew what was going on, besides he fact that Naruto was called the winner, since Neji had fainted.

Naruto went to the infirmary, he had to leave the two. To make sure that he didn't lose the match, but now he could help Neji. Make him see that it wasn't fate and destiny that controlled things, but your own actions.

"Hello… you must Hizashi Hyuga," Naruto said as he went back into his Mirana. Seeing Neji's father, a copy of his twin, he could understand why cloud fell for their trick. A soft smile was on Hizashi's face as he looked at his son, but when he saw the deep rooted hatred he stopped.

"Neji… guess, I can tell you my reasons," Hizashi said while looking at his son, the boy hadn't moved "The main family didn't kill me, I chose to save my brother,"

"I see,"

"Neji, he didn't want it to happen," Hizashi sighed wondering what he could to do to help his son "He wanted to be the one who died. Hiashi never cared about the main family, he didn't want me to go, because I had you to think of,"

"Hizashi, I'll just show him,"

When Neji woke up, his injures where gone, but so was Naruto. Hiashi walked into the room, but he already knew what the man wanted to tell him "Don't worry, Naruto has already shown me,"

"I'm sorry, Neji, I should have stopped him," Hiashi said. It was one of the things he never forgave himself with "Also, Hinata wants to start training with you, I hope you don't mind,"

"Of course not,"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven- Seals and Bugs

The crowd were exited after the last battle. Hinata just wondered of her cousin was okay. Naruto had told her, that he had a way to help him. She also asked her father, if Neji would be allowed to join her for training.

"Natsumi and Shino, please come down,"

Natsumi looked at Shino was slowly making his way down. She just wanted to wait for Naruto, who appeared before she put her foot on the bars. She smiled at him and mouthed 'good luck' to her. Natsumi just jumped from the platform and faced her enemy.

During the month of training, Jiraiya had showed her some new seals. Ones that she was going to show Kushina, she didn't care if they were for Uzumaki's only. She was the clan head and no one was going to tell her, what to do with her clan's seals.

"Natsumi, I don't want to hurt you," Shino said when he looked at the blonde. She just smiled and laughed. Shino used bugs, ones that ate at chakra. She wasn't going to kill any of them, unless she can't help it.

"Shino, we're both stranger than people thought we were," she said going into defence. Fighting was like a dance, but one you had to lead or your death was sure to follow. Natsumi was planning to lure Shino into a false sense of security and then she was going to get him "let's dance, Shino,"

"She's been around me too much," Kushina muttered. It was how her father explained fights to her, so it was how she explained it to Natsumi.

Natsumi ran to the glass wearing boy, aiming a kick to his head. Shino ducked, but the girl quickly changed her path and hit his stomach. She quickly jumped away, but felt like something was taking away her chakra, she just smiled and unsealed one of her bracelets.

This gave Shino enough time to kick Natsumi in the ribs. No one saw this coming, since it was out of character for Shino. Natsumi landed on the ground, she wasn't going to let Kushina or Naruto down, she was going to win this fight. Getting up, she felt bugs on her skin. Carefully, she used her wind nature to get them off.

"Shino, you won't win,"

If anyone asked Shino or the crowd what happened next, no one would be able to tell you, since a ray of chakra blinded everyone and he was on his back, the girl standing one his back. He had failed, simply because he didn't know any jutsu outside of his family's style. This was something that he would have to change.

Kushina and Naruto just smiled. Natsumi was on her way to becoming a true seals master. One with the fourth, Jiraiya and most of the Uzumaki. The crowd cheered when Natsumi was called the winter, however, the next match had to wait, since the crowd would want to get something to eat. There would be a break between very two fights, for anyone who needed to do something.

"Well done, Natsumi," Kushina said while pulling the girl into a hug. Shino was being taken away by the medias, they just wanted to make sure that the boy was okay. Tamari just looked at the raven, she was her enemy and she knew nothing about her.

The blonde tried asking around, but none of the villagers could say anything about her. She just popped up one day and started hanging around Natsumi, staring the Akumu clan. No one even knew who the Akumu were. She tried asking her father, but even he drew a blink.

There was nothing in the library, Suna or the Leaf. It was like the Kushina was the only Akumu, or her clan was thought to be killed off and no one thought of keeping records of them. Kushina on the other hand was smiling at the girl's fuming.

The Uzumaki clan had some records, but they were also forgotten. So no one thought twice about the bat that was on one of the caves. If the Uzumaki were forgotten and they were gone since the beginning of the third shinobi war, then they weren't going to know one from the Warring Era. With a smile, Kushina waited for her battle to be called.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight- Sand VS Leaf

"Haku and Kankuro,"

Kankuro just looked at the black haired girl, who jumped over to the field below. He just had to remember to keep crow a secret. Following down the two looked at each other. Haku smiled at him, she knew he was hiding something. Both he and Naruto wore the same expression, one which told her that they didn't like holding back, but had to.

"Why don't you surrender little girl," Kankuro taunted while Haku just looked at him, before disappearing and kicking him in the back of the neck. Kankuro didn't know what to feel when he slammed into the other wall.

Haku was pissed, the only reason Kushina and Naruto were able to tie her up in wave, was because Natsumi had her attention, but he just pissed her off. She didn't wait for anyone to start the fight, she just used her to speed to knock the cocky male into another wall. Soon he was knocked out and she was called the winner. The crowd just blinked and wondered if everyone from Leaf was like this, just getting the job done, if so then they would have to hire them later.

"Hey Haku, are you okay?" Natsumi asked when the ice maiden came back into the box. Haku joust looked at the blonde girl and smiled, she wasn't 'okay', but she was sure that Natsumi would put another smile on her face.

"I'll be fine Natsumi,"

"Nice work Haku," Naruto told her, watching the male being taken to the where both Shino and Neji were, it seemed the sick bay was going to have everyone there soon.

"Kushina and Temari,"

Both girls looked at each other while jumping down. Kushina away from the box, looking at her siblings, both smiling at her. She wasn't going to let them down.

Temari on the other hand, didn't know how her brother was beaten, but it was done quickly and she had to make sure that she wasn't knocked out, since she was needed for the plan. The two just looked at each other

"Start!"

Kushina jumped into the shadows, like the Nara the Akumu could control shadow, however it wasn't the same. They used it to catch their targets, hers was just an illusion one that couldn't really do anything. Besides when she wanted to hide in the shadows.

"What you're going to hide?" Tamari said while putting chakra into her fin 'W_ind style- Gale' _she shouted as a strong thing of wind went in the direction Kushina was hiding. She had a plan, one that wasn't going to use a lot of her chakra, but looked like it did.

'_Earth style- Mud River' _Kushina shouted as a river of mud went in Tamari's directions. She knew the girl to be a wind type, so lightening was a no and she could just increase the attack in her fire jutsu. Kushina smiled as she remembered wind's weakness, fire. With that the raven stood in front of the blonde a smile on her lips.

"Cocky are we?" the blonde growled while pulling back her fin '_Wind style- Tornado' _with that a large tornado came out of her fin, one that Kushina just jumped out of the way letting it slam into the wall and the dust to cover the crowd.

Kushina smiled in the dust, quickly doing the hand signs and shouted '_Fire style- phoenix king!' _ a large bird made of fire spread it's wings in the middle of the arena and slammed into the ground next to Tamari, kicking up large bit of rocks one hitting the girl in the head.

When the dust cleared, everyone just looked at the knocked out girl's form. With Kushina being called the winner, she walked back up into the box. Meeting a certain red head on the way up.

"Hell Gaara," she said to the boy, a smile on her lips. She didn't know why he looked like he was ready to kill her "you're being used, I can help the seal on your stomach… but you'll need to come with me,"

Gaara just nodded and the two went into the room. Kushina smiling at her how she was ruining the snake man's plan, like she ruined Tobirama's all those years ago.

"Where's Kushina?" Natsumi asked waiting for the girl. Shikamaru's fight had been called, but it seemed Donso was nowhere to be seen. Naruto just looked at her, he didn't know where his sister was, but he trusted Kushina not to do anything stupid.

"Kushina will be fine, Natsumi, just believe she's doing the right thing,"

"Of course Naruto,"

"This is a drag," Shikamaru said while looking around, they were giving Donso some time, since everyone was talking about the last fights, they didn't have to worry about the crowd being bored. The last two were sweet and fast, but so far the boy from sound wasn't showing up, neither was Sasuke.

Naruto smiled on Sasuke was brought up. The boy was knocked out, Kakashi guarding the boy. They couldn't have the snake getting his hands on the boy, even if Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi. Naruto wasn't allowing the bastard to get his hands on him.

When they called the next match no one came down, neither Gaara nor Sasuke. So they gave the two same time, allowing everyone to get drinks. 'Jiraiya' almost smiled in the crowd, glad that his grandchildren got to show off, but at the same time was able to keep Sasuke out of his former students hand. When the crowd came back, Kushina walked up a smile on her face.

She left the boy in a locked room, catching up on twelve years of missing sleep. This would help his bloodlust, as well as not having someone talking in his ear all the time. Looking the 'kazekage' she just smiled at him.

Soon white features went into the crowd and the real battle had begun. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine- Sound and Sand VS Leaf

Kushina and Naruto just sighed as the white feathers floated around the arena. Natsumi didn't know what the feathers were for, since they weren't doing anything. However, when Sound and Sand shinobi started to go into the village, she knew they had to start protecting the Leaf.

"Come on, Natsumi!" Kushina said looking at her sister "Alpha 2."

"Alpha 3." Natsumi said while putting seals around the arena. Most of the Leaf's shinobi were trying to get the civilians to safety. Naruto just looked at them and nodded, jumping down and making his way to the third. Both Natsumi and Kushina would go to where Jiraiya was taken by the traditor.

Naruto looked at the giant snakes destroying the walls. His bats wouldn't be able to do anything nor would Kushina's cats. He shouldn't use his Sharingan, since the white snake man was after Sasuke for that reason, but that boy was weak at will, a child who threw a tantrum when he didn't get his way.

"Hiru." Naruto said when a young man with brown hair and eyes jumped next to him. He knew who it was, both he and Kushina had put it on the man "snakes are attacking the wall… snack man is with white toad, black wolf and yellow fox are going to help him."

"Good, Naruto," Hiruzen said smiling at the young boy "let's get rid of the snacks,"

"Of course, Hiru."

Both Kushina and Natsumi stood outside the purple barrier. ANBU were standing around it and one ran into the thing. Kushina could only sigh as he caught on fire, dying within a few seconds.

"ANBU." Kushina said looking at then "the third wants you to get the children to safety, both Natsumi and I are to look after him."

"If you went prof, then we can give you his order." Natsumi said giving the scroll to the guy in front, without any words they were off, looking for children to bring to safety.

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru stared at each other, Jiraiya was pissed that his 'best friend' would go against his home, the one his god daughter lived in. Both him and the third started to plan an attack, Naruto was able to help, while Kushina and Natsumi would make a comment here and there.

"So Sensei isn't here," the white skinned man said while looked at his old teammate "such a shame and here I thought I was going to kill him."

"Hiruzen-sensei is smarter than he looks," Jiraiya said while waiting for the other two. He didn't want Genin fighting Orochimaru, but both Natsumi and Kushina were Chuunin and that made it slightly better "he's also stronger than he looks. Even at his age, he could give most a run for his money."

Jiraiya quickly sensed Kushina and Natsumi, both girl's smiled at him and Natsumi mouthed 'Alpha 3'. He nodded at them, and his fight with Orochimaru began, soon they were dodging each other's Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, it was like one of their fights when they first became Jonin, during the Third Shinobi world war.

Kushina and Natsumi watched for the cue. Alpha 4, the fourth part of the plan. There was an Alpha and Beta plan, different people being given different tasks.

"Summoning: Worldly Resurrection," Orochimaru shouted while three coffins were lifted out of the ground, one, two and four was written on coffins.

Natsumi looked at Kushina. The raven just looked at her and mouthed 'Alpha 4', they couldn't wait for Jiraiya's signal, this was serious and they weren't going to let 'white toad' be killed because they didn't help.

Jiraiya looked at the coffins, how was meant to give the two the signal, he didn't want the two in here now, not if the other Hokage's got involved.

"Bad luck." Kushina said to his right. The girl's eyes a bloody red for a second before they went back to being their normal grey "you're slow, Jiraiya, really slow."

"Alpha 5!" Natsumi said while two of the coffins stopped and went back into the ground, Orochimaru just stared in shock, but the third was able to come up. The number four on its door, Jiraiya just looked at it with shock, however, Kushina was already on it.

"Alpha 6." She said while putting her hands on the coffin, quickly, sealing it shut. Orochimaru glared at her and went to mark her. He didn't get to her, since Jiraiya kicked him in the stomach sending him to the other side.

"Natsumi, keep Kushina's back." Jiraiya told the young blonde "I'll take care of Orochimaru, I don't know what she's doing, but it looks like she won't be able to move."

"You'll won't be able to kill me." Orochimaru said with a cruel smile on his face "you've never been able to."

"This times different."

"How so."

"I've got two children to protect and I won't let you touch a single hair on their heads."

"You can do Ero-jiji," Natsumi said while looking around her '_Shadow clone' _soon ten Natsumi's were protecting her sister, the original was standing next to her sister.

Naruto and Hiruzen had taken down most of Orochimaru's summons and it seemed that the academy students were being led to the safe houses, the streets were empty and Suna was trying to find them. Not even allies knew the locations of their safe houses, no one knew the location of another nations safe house.

"How do you think the others are?" Hiruzen asked Naruto. He was looking at his sister's location and she seemed fine.

"They'll be fine. Jiraiya is protecting them."

"We better finish this off."

"Of course Hiru."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty- The Akumu Clan

Orochimaru glared at his old team mate as he dodged another punch. His plan wasn't going the way he wanted it to. Suna wasn't helping, their weapon wasn't helping. He hadn't seen a strand of the boy's red hair nor had he seen his other body.

Jiraiya knew that it wouldn't be long, before his old teammate started to target the two twelve year olds. A glint in the white man's eyes, made him jump in front of the coffin with his old student. He looked at Kushina who was glowing purple. Her eyes a dark shade of purple, it was like someone else as controlling her body.

"Jiraiya, let me hand this."

"Kushina…"

"No, I'm her mother, Hina."

"Hina?" Jiraiya asked while looking at the girl. Natsumi just smiled and mouthed later at him. It wasn't the place or time to start asking questions.

"We'll explain later." Hina said through her daughter's mouth. She was only allowed to control her daughters for five minutes and then, Kushina should be done… whatever it was she was doing. "Or Kushina will, since I won't be able to come out for a while."

"You better." Jiraiya said while looking for the snake bastard, but he was nowhere to be seen. Natsumi looked around and opened her mouth.

"He left."

"Of course he did." Jiraiya said under his breath. He planned to kill the third, but he wouldn't be able to find the old man, since he didn't look so old and they hardly remembered what he looked like, or he didn't. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"See ya." Hina said while Kushina's body feel backwards. Natsumi barely catching her sister before she hit the ground. Naruto and Hiruzen appeared behind the two. Jiraiya just looked at his sensei like a misbehaved child.

"Jiraiya it's fine," Hiruzen told him, a small smile on his lips "we were able to protect the leaf and that's that really count."

"Thanks, sensei."

"Naruto?" Natsumi asked while picking Kushina up bridal style. "What's wrong with Kushina? And when will she wake up?"

"In a few minutes, she let our mother take over her body and that takes a lot of chakra, combined with what she had to do beforehand." Naruto said while holding out his arms for his sister, Natsumi just gently put her into his arms.

"Naruto, I want a full report on the Akumu clan," Hiruzen told the boy "I know you're the last, but I want to be able to give you the right missions and now your strengths."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

"So your part Akumu and Uchiha?" Jiraiya asked while looking at the boy. Kushina was awake, but she was off with the fairies.

"Yes."

"You don't act it, Naruto."

"Don't have to." Naruto said while shaking his head. Kushina was sitting next to Natsumi and the blonde was making sure she didn't full off the couch.

"I see." Hiruzen said while looking at the raven's. "I can see why you wouldn't want to tell anyone, we should be glad the elders have been sick for the last few meetings… age is catching up to them, luckily, I'm mostly left alone."

"We only tell you what you need to know."

"So Kushina saw…" Jiraiya said while pointing to the girl. It seemed she wasn't used to having someone taking over her body, since she fall asleep in her sister's lap.

"This is the first, so she might have used too much chakra."

"Not that… the Aku-"

"Yes, Kushina was there when it happened." Naruto said while glaring at the two of them, it was a soft spot for Kushina and he didn't like the fact that they were talking about it. "Don't ask Kushina, since she doesn't like talking about it. She does when she's in a mood, but someone will be screaming by the end of it."

"Will have to put her in the I&amp;T unit at some point." Jiraiya said while looking at the roof. Hiruzen could feel his years catching up to him, he had to give his position to someone else, someone younger and would be able to protect the village.

"Jiraiya, do you want to become Hokage?" Hiruzen asked while looking at the white haired man. "I'm getting old and Natsumi is too young."

"I know…" Jiraiya said while looking at the old man, he really needed to take a break. He wasn't meant to work to this age and it was starting to show. "However, if Natsumi came with me, then will be able to find the person who's better for the job."

"You'll have to take me or Kushina with you." Naruto said.

"Why?"

"You said someone was after her," he said while looking at his black sandles "I won't lose another sibling, she's not going if I'm not going."

"Or Kushina." Natsumi said a smile on her face. She understood where they were coming from and she would rather be with them, than the white haired man "through Naruto I can protect myself."

"Not against S-rank threats, anything below B-rank… I know you can take on,"

"Why?"

"Just for my and Kushina's peace of mind."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One- Finding Tsunade

"So… who are we looking for?" Natsumi asked. Kushina and Naruto just looked around for Jiraiya's blonde teammate.

"We're looking for Tsunade Senju." Jiraiya said. His source's told him that she would be in this town… somewhere.

"Senju?" Kushina asked as she stopped walking. This town had many pubs and areas to beat, something Natsumi was really good at. But only one that had both of them, so they might find her there. "So why aren't we looking at the pubs?"

"We may as well stop for dinner,"

"She has a good point, Senju's are known for liking their alcohol," Naruto said while following Jiraiya to a pub, where he found his teammate, already drunk.

"Jiaiya?" Tsunade said as her white haired teammate walked in. Three children behind him, two looked bored while the other was glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Knew we just had to go to a pub," the black haired girl said. "To think you wasted three days when we could've found her in five minutes."

"Don't mind if we join you?" he asked while ignoring the girl. The blonde only looked at the raven girl, while she sighed. "Anyway. Naruto, Kushina and Natsumi… this is Tsunade and Shizune."

"Can we get to the point?" Kushina asked while Naruto and Jiraiya took a seal, leaving both girl's standing. "I don't want to stand, because you didn't let us sit."

"So why do you want to see me?" Tsunade asked looking at the girl. Kushina didn't know who was related to, but she was sure Jiraiya would tell her.

"We'll get to the point. Sensei wants you to come back to the Leaf," Jiraiya told her while sitting in his seat. "He has issued a request to make you the fifth Hokage."

"So did something happen to the leaf?"

"Orochimaru tried to kill the third and destroy the leaf," Naruto said while Natsumi and Kushina were given chairs, both eating over their laps. "Hokage-sama, thinks its best with someone younger than him… took the title, he asked Jiraiya, but white toad thought you were better."

"So what's your answer?"

"Impossible… I decline." Tsunade told them. Her checks red and her eyes wide with shock.

"You're not related to Mito by any chance?" Kushina asked. The way she declined was how her aunt would… when she was mad or drunk. "That would also mean you're related to both Tobirama and Hashirama."

"That she is," the white haired man said. Kushina just looked at her, eyes wide and a frown on her face. Mito told her she had a granddaughter, but she was sure her aunt wouldn't be happy with her at the moment.

"I don't believe it."

"Kus-"

"I'll be going back to the hotel."

"What's wrong with her?" Jiraiya asked Naruto, while the boy just glared at Tsunade. "Naruto, what's going on? Is there something you're not tell me?"

"Please leave Kushina alone." Natsumi said looking at him. "Tsunade, I know my sister… just go and see her tonight and things will be clear in the morning. Since we all have to protect the leaf, the first would be saddened to see his granddaughter so upset."

"How?"

"I'm going to make sure Kushina is okay."

"Sorry about her," Jiraiya said when both he and Tsunade went drinking. Even through the blonde was drinking before, she was able to hold down her liquor. "I don't know a lot about the three of them, but I wasn't expecting her, or any of them, to act like this."

"What are the brats' full name?"

"Natsumi Uzumaki," Jiraiya told her, while drinking the rest of his drink "The last two are a mouth full though."

"Just say it."

"Kushina Luna and Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki."

"I see… her reaction can be explained."

"Huh?"

"Grandmother was never able to forgive herself."

"What?" Jiraiya said while looking at her. He didn't know what she was talking about, but it was out of character for her and he was worried that he found the wrong person. "So you can tell me more about those two, sensei only told me that they're the last of the Akumu clan."

"Then I won't tell you."

"What! I'm teaching the brats!"

"I won't betray my families trust."

"Whose trust?"

"Grandma's and Grandpa's."

Jiraiya just looked at her. He honestly didn't get her some times. When they were younger, he thought she would act like a spoilt brat, but she turned out to work as hard as some of the males.

"I'm going to see her."

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure it's a good idea?" Shizune asked in their hotel room. They were staying at the same hotel, they were even on the same floor. "She didn't seem that happy with you… neither did Naruto or Natsumi…"

"I know, but I want to see my grandmother's niece."

"Niece!"

"Yes niece," Tsunade told her while sitting on the bed. She won't tell Jiraiya, since it was his job to gather information, but she would tell her student. "Just don't tell Jiraiya."

"Of course not."

"My grandmother had this one guilt," Tsunade told her, while remembering her grandmother. Her bright red hair and dark purple eyes. "When she sealed her niece and nephew away. Both Naruto and Kushina are the children of Madara Uchiha, but she didn't care who their father was, since their mother was her cousin, Hina Akumu."

"That explains why Kushina is twelve and Naruto is fourteen."

"She wasn't able to live past ninety… even with her Uzumaki genes. The heart ache was too much. First she lost her daughter and son, then she lost her grandson… add to that, the guilt of sealing her family members away. Most of the time I was so tempted to unseal them, but then she passed away, so I never saw the point,"

"So they were trapped…"

"For a hundred years."

"So by the time you were born, you Mito-sama was carrying around fifty years' worth of guilt," Shizune said looking at her. "Why didn't they just let them out of the seal themselves?"

"Both Naruto and Kushina would have been killed on the spot."

"Because of their father?"

"Madara is a traditor to the leaf," Tsunade said looking at the roof. "The pain was too soon. Naruto and Kushina look too much like him, it would have killed my grandfather to look at them, knowing he was the reason they didn't have a father anymore."

"Far too much guilt, I'm guessing your great-uncle didn't have that guilt."

"Tobirama was the only one… who never felt any guilt about their fate."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two- Miranda, Long Lost Loved Ones

"Kushina, what's wrong?" Natsumi asked once they got to their room. Naruto and Jiraiya had a room next to them, but both Kushina and Natsumi didn't feel… comfortable sharing with a giant pervade. "And don't tell me nothing."

"She's Mito's granddaughter, but it seems her grandson was killed in the last war… or maybe even the second on."

"Kushina, I'm sorry."

"Natsumi, there's nothing to be sorry about. I most likely would have never meet you," Kushina said while sitting on her bed. Her black nightgown pooling on the bed, covering her legs. "And you're family to me, but so is Tsunade and I can't believe how far she's let herself fallen."

"What now?"

"I'll help her, but only if she'll let me."

"How?"

"The Miranda… a bloodline, which doesn't have that many side effects," Kushina explained looking at the roof. "However, it leaves the body vulnerable. Pulling the spirit into a part of the mind space, if that person where to be killed, then they die in real life, this is also true for me. If I were to be killed using the Miranda, either inside or outside my mind, then I die."

"Why is it worth the risk?"

"Training… when you've mastered the Miranda, then you can use their techniques," Kushina said a sad smile. "Even then that part it rarely used. Once a soul enters a person's Miranda, then no one else can use it. In life or death situations, one of them can take over the users body. I can only let someone do that for five minutes."

"You'd really have to trust them."

"Trust them… you just have to know. That they don't want you dead."

"What about trust?"

"Natsumi… never take anything at face value, this piece of information, will save your life."

"What about you?"

"Never give your trust out willing, it's the reason," Kushina said looking at her sister with sad eyes. "It's the reason some teams don't work. The reason, we Uchiha don't give our friendship put easily. You don't have to worry about Naruto and I, because a protective Uchiha, is a scary Uchiha."

"I'll be careful, big sister."

"That's all I can ask for."

"Kushina? Are you asleep?" Tsunade asked while knocking at the door. She felt silly, like a child knocking on their parent's door. She should've just left till morning, but she didn't know if they would still be there. Jiraiya and Hiruzen had been trying for years to get her to go back home.

"I'm still awake." Kushina said opening the door and looking at her… she didn't know what to call Tsunade, Mito was her aunt and Tsunade was Mito's granddaughter. "However, Natsumi is still asleep. Want to know something?"

"What?"

"She wants to be Hokage, to protect the village… even when almost everyone hates her," Kushina told her with a smile on her face. "I can't say I'm related to Mito, because that means telling them I'm Madara's daughter… they would want me dead."

Tsunade could only look at the raven as she leaned against the door. Then to the blonde who was sleeping on one of the beds. These rooms had to beds, but could easily have four. "She does, does she? That means she trains like theirs no tomorrow."

"Just like her father and mother."

"How?"

"In the attack, Orochimaru used the fourth's soul. He tried using the first and seconds, but luck was not on his side with those two," Kushina told her. Blowing her hair out of her face. "Since I already had them in my Miranda, however, I didn't have the fourth..."

"You did something?"

"I was able to drag his soul into my Miranda, but I had to leave my body to do so."

"Then how?"

"I had Jiraiya and Natsumi to protect me, I trust Natsumi and she trusts the white bastard… to some degree."

"Jiraiya's always been like that."

"I want to help you."

"But why?"

"We're family, why wouldn't I help family?"

"I would be your great niece or cousin?"

"Funny, since you're physically older than I am."

"Funny brat."

"Too much like your great-uncle."

"Very funny…"

"Come into the room," Kushina said while leading her into the room. Three futons were set, Natsumi sleeping in one and the other two, where on the other side of the room. "Follow me."

"So what know?" Tsunade asked sitting on the futon across from Kushina. "I don't know a lot about the Akumu clan, only what my grandmother told me."

"Then you're the only one who knows about us." Kushina told her. "Without us telling anyway… just look into my eyes and you'll know why."

Tsunade didn't know what to say, since she was an Uchiha and could kill her without much thought. However, that would make the girl a missing nin and she wouldn't be able to protect Natsumi that way. Looking into the girl's dark grey eyes, she was glad not to see the bloodily red of the Sharingan.

"Hello, Tsunade," Kushina said when the older women opened her eyes, looking at the forest in front of her. The dark trees where covered in blood. "Welcome to my Miranda, just follow me and you should be able to meet Hashirama, Tobirama and Aunty Mito."

"What about Dan and Nawaki?"

"Them too."

"How?"

"Mito… wanted to see her grandson, then Nawaki wanted to see his older sister's _boyfriend._" Kushina said while leading Tsunade to the housing units. Nawaki standing outside the house, waiting for his sister to show up. "Hey Nawaki… I have you're older sister."

"Tsunade!" Nawaki shouted and pulled Tsunade into a hug. "Who's the Hokage? I'm sorry I didn't make it!"

"They want to make me the fifth."

"That's great."

"It is?"

"You'll be able to make that medical program you wanted in the third shinobi war," Dan said as he walked behind Nawaki. "Through your grandfather looks a bit depressed."

"That's just him…" Kushina said while Hashirama was in his usually depression. She wasn't worried about it, since he would snap out of it, sooner or later. "Medical program… you'll need to make a good agreement or say 'fuck you' and do it anyway."

"That sounds like a good plan…"

"So you three want to talk, while I talk to Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito and Minato," Kushina said while talking to said four. "I'll tell them what's going on and they might have a good idea on how to go foreward."

"I'm the Hokage, brat, so you better tell me."

"So course, Hokage-sama."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three- Fifth Hokage

"I can't believe you got her to agree," Jiraiya said while looking at the three Genin. Both Natsumi and Kushina smiled at her, while Naruto just glared at the old man. "I mean both sensei and I have been trying for years."

"That's because you're not family," Natsumi told him. "I'm part of the Uzumaki clan, which it related to the Senju clan. Naruto and Kushina are part of the Akumu clan, who are cousins to the Uzumaki clan and therefore the Senju clan."

"I'm her teammate."

"And a perv," Tsunade said while looking at her teammate. "Do I really have to ban you from the public bath houses?"

"Yes," Kushina and Natsumi said. They never used the public bath house, since they didn't know when Jiraiya would do his 'resource' and didn't want to have any part in it. "Please do."

"You two hurt me," Jiraiya said while they made their back to the village. Kushina and Natsumi were talking about summons, while Naruto was talking to Shizune about her training with Tsunade. Which left Tsunade and Jiraiya to talk about what happened in the leaf.

"Grandfather!" Natsumi shouted when they entered the Hokage's office. Hiruzen could only smile at his granddaughters and grandson. He was glad that he would be able to spend some time with them, before Jiraiya took Natsumi for training, but he was sure either Naruto or Kushina would be going with him.

"Hello sensei," Jiraiya said while taking a seat, which Kushina kicked him out of and took it herself. The white haired man only grunted while leaning against the wall, since Natsumi had taken the other seat. "Tsunade is with us."

"Tsunade do you accept the responsibility of being the fifth Hokage," Hiruzen asked his female student.

"I will protect Konah with my dying breath," Tsunade said a smile on her face. "I'll protect the village my grandfather made."

"Good, now, we'll just have to prepare everything."

"Council meeting?" Kushina asked a sad smile on her face. She hated the council, they might have less power than they did when they first came, but they were still a thorn in the backside.

"Now this meeting is being called to introduce the new Hokage," Hiruzen said clan members on one side and the civilians on the other. The clan heads nodded, Tsunade was surprised when Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina told her, that they were clan heads along with another genin by the name of Haku. "Tsunade Senju, the fifth Hokage."

"Now princess, we have a lot to talk about," Danzo said his eye covered and his right arm missing. "Both Naruto, Natsumi and Kushina should be in the CRA, since all three of them are some of the last of their clan."

"Danzo, all three of them are underage," Tsunade said willing herself not to punch the old man out. "You'll have to understand, you'll be my advisors, but _I'll _make the final decision. You got that and any who disagrees will be removed from the council."

"But -" Min started, but Kushina cut her off by throwing a piece of paper at the back of her head, and Tsunade just plan ignored her.

"Things will be done differently, Konah is a great village," Tsunade said while looking at them. "What would people think if we force _twelve _year olds to have children? Besides in three months Natsumi will be going with Jiraiya for training."

"Hokage-sama," Naruto said when the blonde women nodded at him, he continued. "Would it be okay, of either Kushina or I go with Jiraiya and Natsumi, just in case."

"Of course," Tsunade said while looking at the rest of the council, she as was going to pass her idea about a medic being on his team, to reduce the number of lives lost on missions. "From now on Medical training will be offered at the academy. Also each Genin team will have one Medic on it. This will reduce the number of casualties on missions."

"I see…" Hiruzen whispered to himself while standing next to Naruto. Haku didn't say anything, since Zabuza had her train in medical Ninjutsu for that purpose and it saved both of them… more times than she could count. "I see she gets to set up her program… however, how many people will have the chakra control for that."

"More than you know," Naruto told him. The rest of the council had been dismissed, while Naruto, Natsumi, Kushina and Hiruzen stayed. "The Hyuga would make great Medics, since their style relays on perfect chakra control. Kushina already knows the basics. You'll see, it might even work. Combat Medic's, we'll be the only village who have them and it will greatly benefit the village."

"Naruto, that's the must I've heard you say," Tsunade said while looking at the young raven. He had barely said a few words to her, but they meant something and were thought out. "But thank you for supporting my idea, now we're not in the middle of a war, it can be done."

"I believe in you Tsunade," Hiruzen said a smile on his face, while he turned to the three Chuunin with a smile on his face. "You three will be with me for the next three months, then Natsumi will be training by Jiraiya, but who will go with her. Tsunade can't lose three people, two's bad enough."

"Naruto will go," Kushina said. She wanted to protect her sister, but her brother was stronger than she was. "His stronger than I am. Plus I have to keep an eye on duck butt, so he doesn't go to Orochimaru. I've almost found a way to get rid of the seal."

"What are you going to do about it now?" Jiraiya asked when he walked into the room. "I'm also good with sealing."

"The seal I'm using is old and an Akumu one," Kushina told him while putting her hands on her hips. "It'll stop 'heaven curse' to take over the boy's mind. So when I do found the seal to remove it, then I won't have too many problems."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four- Three Months Later

Both Naruto and Natsumi were making sure they had everything they needed. Kushina was helping Natsumi, since she didn't trust Jiraiya. She was also telling Naruto to watch him and to make sure that he didn't do anything to her precious sister.

"Kushina… if did anything and I meant _anything _to Natsumi, that wasn't part of her training, then he won't see the next sun raise or set," Naruto told her. Kushina could only smile at him and she hugged his neck.

"I'm just worried," Kushina told him. "And yes, I'm worried about you as well. You just don't have anyone after you."

"I know."

"I'll be fine Kushina," Natsumi said while putting her scrolls in her bag. Kushina told her to put things in the same scroll, so she could find it later. "Plus like you said, Naruto is strong, so he'll be able to protect me."

"Don't forget my student," Hiruzen said making all three of them jump out of their skin. He could only smile at their faces, he didn't mean to surprise him.

"That's the person Naruto has to protect Natsumi from," Kushina said while huffing. "I don't trust that white haired toad… Naruto, make sure he trains her and if he doesn't, then you do it."

"Yes. Ma'am."

Hiruzen only smiled at the three of them. Kushina and Sasuke would be staying with Tsunade, she didn't care that they were Uchiha, she just wanted to make sure Kushina was safe and the raven haired girl had to look after Sasuke.

"We have to go to the gate!" Natsumi shouted while jumping up and down.

"Hold on Natsumi, I have something for you," Hiruzen said while handing the girl a scroll. Natsumi smiled and was about to open it, when, "Natsumi, don't open it yet, but I want you to give these to Jiraiya once you leave the village, in fact give it to him tomorrow."

"Of course Grandfather."

"We should be going to the gate," Kushina said while Natsumi walked out of the room. She looked at Hiruzen and gave him a knowing smile, but he just laughed and walked after the happy girl. Naruto just rolled his eyes and walked after them.

"Hey brats," Zabuza said while looking at his students. When the fat white man asked to train both Naruto and Natsumi for three years, he almost killed the man, but when he explained why he understood. "If the white bastard does anything I'll cut his head off faster than you can say 'toad', okay Naruto, Natsumi."

"Sensei, we're not going to be gone forever," Natsumi said with a smile on her face. "We'll see you in three to four years. I think white toad's going to be threatened a lot. There's you, Haku, Naruto, Kushina, Grandfather and Tsunade!"

"I'll look after her," Jiraiya said while he listened to Natsumi's list. He was happy that she had friends, but why did he have to have five people threatening him. Natsumi was his goddaughter! Why would he let someone harm her? "Don't worry about that!"

"Now am worried," Kushina said while pulling Natsumi into a hug and glaring at Jiraiya. "You let anyone hurt her, or let Itachi touch on hair on her head. And I'll be your worst nightmare, I'll drag you soul into my Miranda and when I'm done, I'm sure Naruto would do the same."

"Then afterwards, both Haku and I will cut his head off," Zabuza said while making sure his sword was seen. "Isn't that Haku?"

"His death will be slow and painful," Haku said a grin on her face, one that offered pain and suffering. "It'll be fine being known as the one who killed one of the three nin of Konah."

"I don't think Tsunade would allow that," Jiraiya said as said female just looked at him and smiled, crushing the stone she was holding.

"Think again, in fact I'll help," Tsunade said. After hearing their threats the group said goodbye and went on their way.

Kushina could only smile as they left. She would also need to train, no one was going to hurt her little sister. Not with her or Naruto in the area, but she wasn't allowed to slack off, just because Natsumi thought she was 'strong'.

"Kushina, you're going to be Team Eleven's Medic," Tsunade told her while Kushina only nodded a small smile on her face. "Both you and Sakura will be trained by me personality. If Sakura can't keep up to you, well I'll have to give her to the hospital."

"Just sign her up for the hospital then," Kushina told her. Dead weight hadn't improved since Sasuke was bitten, but when she learned that Sasuke would leave her, she started to train. Kushina still thought she was dead weight and would continue doing so, until Sakura proved her wrong.

"These three years are going to be something?" Tsunade asked looking at Kushina. A smile on the girl's face. Both Zabuza and Haku had gone home. Zabuza was now part of the Yuki clan, so both he and Haku had moved into their own compound, one that was right across from the Uzumaki compound.

Kushina just smiled as the air played with her hair. "Of course it is. When Natsumi comes back, she'll make it to Jonin no problem."


	35. Uzumaki Change

Uzumaki Change

It's been three years since Natsumi and Naruto left the leaf. When they come back they learn that Kushina is Jonin, that something has happened to Sasuke and Sakura, now they must face new enemies along with the two. Both inside and outside the village will they stay sane?


	36. Chapter 36

(Edited 7.05.2015)

Chapter One- Three Years

"I can't believe it's been three years!" Natsumi shouted as she looked at the cliff in front of her, the Hokage's faces. "Naruto, they've added grandmother's face to the mountain."

"A lot of things can happen," Naruto told her. Looking at the happy fifteen year old. Jiraiya just sighed and smiled at them. He was happy, but at the same time sad that his time with them had ended. "Besides, she's the Hokage. Which will also mean Kushina will be with her."

"Who's with Tsunade?" a voice asked from behind him. Turning around he saw his sister long messy hair, which now reached the back of her knees. "It's nice to see you again, big brother."

Natsumi could only smiled as she watched her sister hug Naruto. Tears going down her pale checks, even if three years had passed, but Kushina was still pale as ever. "Kushina, we're happy to see you and sorry for being six months late!"

"You better be," Kushina shouted at her while she glared at Jiraiya. Said man just put his arms up in surrender. "We'll be talking later… Jiraiya and it better be good."

"Of course it is!" Jiraiya told her. "I'll go to talk Tsunade. I'll see you in a bit Natsumi, Naruto and Kushina."

Natsumi only smiled as her sensei disappeared in a pool of smoke. Turning around to her older sister, she pulled the raven into a hug. She had missed Kushina, but the two would write to each other every month, until six months ago. "Kushina, I could barely recognise you. Your hair as finally taken over half of your face."

"I'm glad the clothes I've sent you fits," Kushina told her while dragging them to the park. Tsunade could wait, she hadn't seen her brother or sister for three years. "Same with yours, brother."

"Why did you sent us clothes?"

"I don't trust white toad not to pick out something that's…"

"Pervert-y?" Naruto suggested. Kushina only nodded at his words and they finally find themselves at the park, sitting on the grass hill Kushina gave them a bento from the seal on her wrist.

"I missed your cooking," Natsumi told her while her knee length dark orange skirt pooled around her legs, showing her black tights and knee high grey wedged boots. Looking around the field she took her jean jacket off, showing her neat figure and tight black shirt. "Sensei can't cook and most the time he was peeking on bathing houses."

"So you only missed my cooking?" Kushina asked. Both she and Natsumi were wearing the same type of outfit, in fact, the two liked wearing the same clothes. The only difference was the colouring. While Natsumi still like wearing orange and Kushina couldn't image the girl without it, it just didn't suit _her, _so she stayed with her normal dark red_. _"And here I was thinking you missed me."

"Of course I missed you!"

"Natsumi, I was playing with your head."

"Kushina that's mean."

"Still playing with people's heads," Naruto said a smile on his lips. He had kept his hair to his shoulder, since he didn't want to look like a mini-clone of his father. "You'll never change. Can you tell us what happened in the last six months?"

"Only if you tell me," Kushina told him. "You stopped sending me and Tsunade letters. We thought you were killed, until an ANBU told us that they saw you."

"Sorry about that," Natsumi said after Naruto told her what happened. Kushina looked like she was ready to kill someone. Naruto also looked ready to kill someone, in fact, he did every time the snake was brought up. "Anyway it's your turn."

"You know how Tsunade was training both me and Sakura, along with the fact that I had to keep an eye on Sasuke?" Kushina asked getting nods from both Natsumi and Naruto. "Well, five months ago. I was sent on a mission and when I came back. The snake convinced Sasuke to leave and he did. He wasn't a kidnapping like the rumours around the village say it was. However, when he left Sakura tried to stop him, but he killed her."

"She didn't train?"

"She did."

"I'm surprised Tsunade didn't go all out on her," Naruto said while looking at his sister who just sighed. "But then you did tell us that she wasn't giving up her fangirl ways and Tsunade didn't want to waste time on her."

"How did Min react?" Natsumi asked. She didn't like the women, but she had just lost her daughter to a duck-butted psychopath.

"She blamed me," Kushina told them glaring at her navy skirt. "Will she did anyway. No matter how many people told her I was away on a mission and that I don't control 'darling Sasuke's' actions, she wouldn't leave me alone about it."

"So, she didn't blame him?"

"What do you mean 'she did'?" Naruto asked thinking about his sister's words. Something about them didn't make sense to him.

"No she thought he was a victim, forced to go to the snake's side," Kushina said while looking at the necklace around Natsumi's neck. The one Tsunade gave her when they were training with Hiruzen. "Last week, we found her body in the same place Sakura was found. Min never believed her daughter was dead. She would wait at the gate for Sakura, but when she accepted the fact her daughter wasn't coming back, it looked like she killed herself, but we could be wrong."

"I'm a horrible person," Natsumi said while looking at her chopsticks. "I don't feel sorry for her. She was such a pain in the rear."

"Natsumi, she made your life a living hell," Naruto told her. "I don't feel sorry for her, I'm sure Kushina doesn't, even though she found the women's body."

"Never said I did," Kushina told him.

"Your face did."

"We better go to Tsunade."

"Why?" Natsumi asked she was having fun catching up with her sister. Tsunade had told them that Kushina was doing great with her training, while Jiraiya told Tsunade and Kushina that Naruto and Natsumi were doing great with theirs. "I want to talk to my sister more! Grandma can wait."

"I wish," Kushina said while rolling her eyes. "Plus Natsumi, we live in the same house and I'm going to be cooking dinner tonight, your favourites. We can even have Iruka and Kakashi over, celebrate the fact that you're finally back."

"Natsumi, Naruto… why didn't you come back with the pervert?" Tsunade asked the three teens in front of her. She was sighing her last piece of paperwork, when Hiruzen asked her how she did it, she simply said 'Shadow Clone' which left him hitting his head against the wall, the same reaction she had when Natsumi and Kushina asked why 'Kages just didn't use clones to help them with paperwork?' "Has Kushina told you what happened? Also Jiraiya told me what happened on your end. Since Kushina doesn't look like she wanted to kill him, I'm guessing you told her."

"Kushina told us about Sasuke's runaway and Sakura's murder," Naruto said while crossing his arms over his black jacket and dark red top. "Kushina also told us in her leaders about Haku and Zabuza's probations, along with her own. She also told us about Min's suicide. Is there anything else?"

"One more thing," Tsunade said a smile on her face. "I'll be joining you for dinner, along with Shizune. From now on you're Team Kushina because you lack one teammate, we'll sometimes give you an extra teammate or you can join another team for missions, if needed."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"Tomorrow, I'll allow you to get familiar with your teams fighting style, but afterwards you'll need to come here to get missions."

"Of course, now I need to cook, while Natsumi and Naruto need to get some rest," Kushina said a smile on her face. "We'll see you at the Uzumaki Compound."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Two- Suna's Missing Kage

"Back to baby chores," Natsumi sighed. "I thought we were Chuunin? Don't Chuunin get you know C or B rank missions?"

"Wait… I thought you were Genin?" Tsunade said. She hadn't looked at their files, she looked at Kushina's since the girl was her student. "So Hiruzen made all three of you Chuunin then?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sensei," Kushina said. "If you don't believe us, then you can look at their files or ask grandfather yourself."

"No, sensei is getting old and is nearing the end of his life."

"We'll have to visit him soon, it was nice seeing him yesterday," Naruto said he didn't understand why Hiruzen wanted him to call him grandfather, but it seemed Kushina had started doing it. "So do we train for a bit longer?"

"Hokage-sama," someone yelled from the door opening it. Kushina knew her from the messaging room, but she and Naruto still stood in front of Natsumi. "Suna has requested help from the leaf, Gaara has been kidnapped."

"What!" Natsumi screamed. After Suna attacked the Leaf she had become one of Gaara's friends one of the few the two had. She wanted to get stronger to protect her friends and now one of them has been kidnapped.

"Team Kushina, this is an S-rank mission. I want you by the gate in an hour," Tsunade said looking at the three of them, she would have… no he was on a mission, along with Zabuza and Haku. "What's with that smile?"

"We can leave now," Natsumi said. Kushina always packed for a mission, since none of the food went out, you could use the same bento for years (if left in the seal). With the fact that they all knew the storage seal made it easier for them to carry around years of supplies, ready to go a heartbeat. "It's an S-rank, so we'll leave now. Don't worry about supplies we have enough for a few years."

"Do you think we'll meet Temari on the way?" Kushina asked her brother and sister, who just looked at. "Shikamaru's in charge of the Chuunin exams, so Temari has been talking to him about Suna's entre, cause of what happened last time, no wants a repeat."

"I see," Natsumi said. She liked the blonde Suna shinobi, since she was one of the few females who took this life seriously, not thinking someone will come safe them. "She's ahead of us."

"If you say so Natsumi."

"Kushina, she's like Tobirama a sensor," Naruto told his sister. They were going to tell her, since Natsumi could get some training from the man. He was more likely to train her then them, since she didn't have any Uchiha blood in her. "So maybe he'll be willing to help her."

"That would mean pulling her into the Miranda," Kushina said looking ahead of her, stopping when she saw the blonde Suna shinobi. "It doesn't matter now, we'll have to talk about it when we go back to the village."

"Temari!" Natsumi shouted making the fan wielder stop. Temari looked at the three, she didn't sense them coming, but then again, she was thinking about the broken tea cup. "I didn't know you were in the village, but we have troubling news."

"Troubling?" Temari asked looking at the three.

"Gaara's been kidnapped, we're going to Suna to help," Naruto told her with wide eyes she nodded and they were off. "Don't worry, we'll save him. One way or another."

"We won't let him suffer for something out of his control," Natsumi told her while they leaped from tree to tree, getting closer to the edge of fire country, nearing the border of wind. "Besides we're friends, and I'll protect my precious people."

"I agree with Hashirama for once," Kushina muttered under her breath. "There's always conflict no matter the era. It's also his fault that this is happening."

"One day you'll need to stop blaming him," Naruto told his sister, while Temari and Natsumi talked about what their plan is, once they got to Suna. "I beat his getting depressed."

"I wouldn't know."

"Miranda and your mind space is two different things."

"I want to keep it that way."

"Who are you?" an elderly women asked looking at the teens. "Kankuro has been poisoned and Konah sends teenagers? This is why Suna shouldn't have alliances."

"I can look at Kankuro," Kushina said while walking to the medical bed. "Can you tell us what happened, so I know what I'm looking for?"

"Kankuro went after the ones who kidnapped Gaara," Baki said Naruto and Natsumi nodded while Kushina looked at his bandages. "He fought one of them. Sasori of the red sand and he was poisoned. We would've asked Tsunade-sama to come look, but she's in charge of the leaf, isn't she?"

"Kushina would be able to do it," Natsumi said smiling at him. "But we have to find a way to track them. Frogs don't track, bats don't… Kushina, do any of your cats track?"

"Natsumi, Naruto has been trained in tracking," Kushina told her younger sister, while checking to see how much poison was in Kankuro's blood. "So why don't you two make a start, while I get the poison out of his blood, then I'll have to make a cure to get rid of the rest."

"Only Tsunade has been able to find cures for my poisons," the old lady said. Naruto looked at her, she was most likely one of the elders. Her grey hair was in a bun on her head and her clothes were a simply grey robe. "I've never heard of you."

Chiyo wasn't happy that the raven didn't answer her, instead she just started to ask for things from the medic's around her, the elder couldn't do anything, since even she didn't know the cure for the poison and she didn't trust anyone from the Leaf to do it.

"Don't worry… sorry I don't know your name," the blonde one said while she played with the ends of her hair. "Kushina's Tsunade's student. I'm her teammate, Natsumi and that's her brother Naruto."

"Chiyo."

"It's nice to meet you."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Three- Itachi Uchiha

"How are we going to track them?" Natsumi asked Kushina and Naruto, while the raven's looked at the piece of cloth. Temari had to go to guard duty, even if the blonde female wanted to go with them. "You said something about Naruto being trained as a tracker?"

"We did," both Uchiha said. Kushina didn't know that Naruto didn't tell Natsumi, but she guessed that it never popped up in conversation.

"You're missing a member," Baki said while looking at the three. "I thought they didn't sent teams of three to missions like this."

"We were in the office when the bird came in," Kushina told him while Naruto looked for chakra prints left in the sand. "Tsunade also trusts me and she trusts Jiraiya's teachings."

"I haven't seen my grandchild's face for a while," Chiyo said from the gate. Kushina could only sigh, the old women didn't like her and she didn't like the old women. Chiyo didn't like Natsumi or Naruto, since they all came from Konah. It was worse for both her and Naruto, since they were Uchiha and she hated the Uchiha. "Even if I have to put up with Kohan nin, besides I'm old enough that you can't tell me what to do."

"Of course Lady Chiyo," Baki said while the old women jumped down next to the three teens. Naruto wasn't paying attention and Kushina knew she would have to keep Chiyo's attention away from her brother, if they wanted to find anything. "I'm sure you'll be successful."

"Your grandson what is he like?" Natsumi asked while Naruto opened his eyes and started to walk in the same direction Kankuro, while Kushina just summoned one of her cats to request back-up. A small thing with tiger like markings. Angel was one of her fastest summons and she would be able to get to the village in a day. "I don't want to sound mean, but we might be facing him. Are you up to it?"

"Natsumi, Angel's going to give the message to Tsunade," Kushina told her little sister. "We'll need to leave now, since Naruto has picked up their trail and we'll need to move before we lose it. Chiyo you'll need to know that I'm in charge of this mission and won't take your back chat easily."

With that Kushina started to follow Naruto, since they was something about the old women that annoyed her. She didn't know what, but she had a feeling she was going to find out soon.

"Why is she trying to save Gaara so much?" Chiyo asked Kushina. Natsumi was in front of the group with Naruto close behind her. "She isn't from Suna or anywhere near Wind country."

"She sees Gaara as a friend," Kushina told her while keeping an eye on her team. "They're also like siblings, both were feared by their village and Natsumi was able to help Gaara reconnect with his siblings, so she doesn't want to see him hurt."

Chiyo just looked at her, while Kushina's eyes softened. She was the team leader and medic, she was glad that she carried around sealed herbs, since the sand didn't have enough and couldn't grow one of the herbs she needed. Through she was able to get some herbs that she didn't have before, ones that only grew in the desert.

"That fact that he comes from sand means little," Kushina told her a smile on her face. "He could've came from any of the five villagers and she would still be like this."

"Kushina! Someone's ahead of us," Natsumi called behind them. "It's Kakashi. I think his here to help, should we update him on what's going on."

"Yes, Natsumi we should," Kushina said. Maybe this time I'll get answers, she thought. After finding out who Natsumi's father was and his students, she hunted them down, asked if they knew their sensei had a child, only Kakashi knew and his been getting an ear full ever since. "Naruto, Natsumi you tell him. While I tell Chiyo that Kakashi isn't the white fang."

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto said while they jumped down to meet the man. Natsumi was sensing up in front of her and found someone was up ahead, but she didn't know who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"I was following your tracks, then Kankuro gave me some cloth from the person who poisoned him," Kakashi said while Kushina and Chiyo jumped to join them. The old women glared at him, but saw differnces in the man in front of her verses the man who killed her son and daughter-in-law. "It's nice to know that we were both going in the right direction. However, I don't know how you've been able to follow the trail."

"Sand."

"Sand?"

"Yes sand," Kushina said while pointing to the grains of sand on the ground. "Gaara covered himself in sand, even now, so when he attacked, someone must have broken that and so sand came of his face and left a trail."

"Well I've sent Pakkun back."

"As long as that damn dog doesn't hurt Angel, I won't kill you."

"Angel?"

"Cat."

"Why Angel."

"Her parent's names her that."

"Oh…"

"Someone's ahead of us," Natsumi said while pointing to the raven standing on the rock. Kakashi knew who it was. Itachi Uchiha. "Sasuke's brother, the reason for Sakura's death."

"No her death… was caused by her being a- a fangirl and b- weak," Kushina said while activating her Sharingan along with her brother. "Also something's off about him."

"Natsumi like I taught you, don't look in his eyes. Follow his feet," Naruto told her. Both he and Jiraiya had taught her to fight by not looking their enemy in the eye, she was able to do it with both him and Jiraiya, but she had been working on it for three years. "We'll make sure he doesn't pull anything funny."

"Of course," Natsumi said while looking at Itachi's feet. Running up to him, Kushina aimed at his head, but Itachi moved so instead Kushina kicked the tree behind it, uplifting it from its roots. "So, she was taught by granny."

"In more than Medical Ninjutsu," Kakashi said while pulling his headband up, reveling his eye. While Kushina fired a fire ball, Natsumi casted a wind jutsu making it bigger than it was. "We can't let the girl's bet us, can we?"

"No we can't." Naruto said while the two joined in the fight. So Itachi had to avoid Kushina's bone breaking hits as well as Natsumi's brushing ones. While Kakashi and Naruto used both fire and lightening jutsu at him. If Kakashi used a strong lightening technique, Naruto would catch him off guard with a fire jutsu, the four worked together like a well-oiled machine, protecting each other's blind spots and weakness.

"I can't believe someone who was on the council was a traditor," Chiyo said as they continued. Kakashi in the lead, while Angel popped up on Kushina's head and the small kitten didn't look ever happy.

"Team Gai is being sent," Angel hissed while glaring at the white haired man in front of them. "Also, I hate dogs and that matt better stay away from me."

"What did you do to him?" Kakashi asked looking at the kitten, but she puffed away without an answering, when he looked at Kushina she just glared at him. How was she meant to know? It wasn't like she was there. "Never mind, we better find this hide-out."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Four- Team Gai

"Don't bother," Kushina said while she looked at the team in front of her. Of course Gai and Lee were the same, shouting about 'youth'. "It's un-youthful to keep hitting a barrier, especially when you know it's there."

"Kakashi your late, my youthful rival," Gai shouted while going into his 'good guy' pose.

"You say something Gai?"

"You and your hip ways."

"Natsumi?" Kushina asked while she and her sister looked at the seal. She was sure that Jiraiya had taught the seals he knew, while Hiruzen was great. He was only up to level seven. "Did Jiraiya teach you how to disarm this seal?"

"He did," Natsumi said a smile on her face as she put her hand on the seal. She hoped Gaara was okay, if he wasn't she didn't know what she would do. She knew one thing, none of them were going to let Gaara's killers live. "There's another four of them. The only way to remove the barrier is with all five tags have been removed."

"Neji?"

"Understood," Neji said while looking for the other four tags. "Found them. One on top of a rock about five hundred five hundred miles north east. On a tree trunk by a river three hundred and fifty miles south east. Inside a grove about eight hundred miles south east and on a wall of rock six hundred and fifty miles north west."

"Right! If that's that the range, we'll use these radios," Gai said while pulling out three radios from his bag. All of them on frequency one hundred and seventy four. "While we're taking Neji's direction we can keep in communication and we'll be able to find the locations of the tags!"

Kushina only rolled her eyes at black haired male, while she looked at her teammates. All three of them quickly started making a plan. One that would play to their strengths, but they would have to wait to see which members stayed behind.

"Kakashi speed wise my team is faster," Gai said while putting his thumbs up at Kakashi.

"Gai. Kakashi's team doesn't exist. I'm in charge of Natsumi and Naruto," Kushina said her eye brow twitching in her irritation, just because she was fifteen, doesn't mean that Kakashi's in charge of _her _team. "It would do you well to not guess, but relay on information."

"Right. Kakashi, Kushina. The frequency is one hundred and seventy four."

"It's up to you," Kakashi said putting the radio around his neck. Kushina did the same, but didn't say anything.

"Team Gai! Let's go with the full power of youth!" Gai shouted turning around shouting 'shatter' before the four went to the tags locations.

"Kushina are you ready?" Kakashi asked. They would put her monster strength to use. "We'll, or you will, break in with a button-hook entry."

"Got it," Kushina said while putting chakra into her arm. She had to careful, one mistake and her arm could come off.

"Kushina…" Kakashi said as he pulled the tag of when Neji told him to. "Go!"

Kushina nodded while towards the rock, pulling her fist back and punching the piece of stone in front of her, she jumped back as it broke falling into the river below. They couldn't wait for team Gai, since they seem to have a problem of their own. Kakashi only sighed before giving them the signal, all five of them of jumped into the cave.

Natsumi just looked at the sight in front of her. A blonde bastard was sitting on her friend and Gaara wasn't doing anything about it. Chiyo just looked at her grandson, someone she hadn't seen for over twenty years.

"Which one of you is the 'Jinchuriki'? I wonder," the blonde one said while leaning forward. Natsumi's angry spiked and her eyes went red, her whiskers darkening.

"You bastards. I smash you to pieces and throw into the pits of hell!" she screamed while the blonde just smiled at her.

"I think it's her."

"Gaara! What are you doing?"

"Natsumi… his gone," Kushina said while holding her sister's arms, pulling her into a hug while keeping an eye on the two in front of the group, Kakashi pulled up his forehead protector, looking at them with his Sharingan.

"I think I'll take this one," the blonde 'male' said while standing up looking at them with amusement. "I think she wants her boyfriend back."

"God damn it Natsumi," Kushina muttered while the blonde girl ran after the other blonde. Her eyes bleeding red, but she wasn't able to follow since they still had the puppet master in front of them. "Naruto go after Natsumi, Kakashi you too."

"Sis…"

"Just go. You know I can defend myself," Kushina told her brother. She was stronger than Natsumi, since both of them were his sister, he knew he had to protect the weaker one and Kushina wasn't by any means weak, nor was Natsumi, but she was more naïve. "Go. Before that bastard tries to hurt her."

Naruto only nodded. Both he and Kakashi went after Natsumi, knowing that the male would most likely want to try and fight before catching her. The only good news was that they wanted her alive, so he wouldn't kill her.

"So, now what?" Kushina asked Chiyo only keeping an eye on the man in front of them. She didn't know his abilities, so she didn't want to risk. Puppeteers were dangerous in long distance fights, but almost worthless when it comes to hand to hand combat. "I'm sure you now his fighting style better then I do. Is that even his real body?"

"No it's his favourite puppet."

"So his bodies in it then?"

"It is. At first I thought I could defect him myself, but now it looks like I'll need help," Chiyo said while looking at him. "Hiruko has changed since I've last seen it. The shell on it's back wasn't there before and the arms been added."

"So we need to break it?" Kushina said while keeping an eye on him. She didn't know why he was letting them talk, but it seems that he thought he could win. She was going to show him that no, he never had the chance of winning and when she killed him, she was going to kill the bastard that hurt Gaara. The blonde bastard wouldn't know what hit him. "So my training with Tsunade is going to pay off, through I'm still going to get her for putting me through hell and back."

"Be careful. His traps are poisoned. One hit and you'll be out of the game."

"I see. So I will need it."

"Need what?"

"My Sharingan," Kushina said while looking at the old women, her eyes had a red star with lines going from the middle of them. "This will help me dodge some of his traps."

Natsumi followed him, jumping from log to log. She had calmed down, when she sensed Naruto behind her. Soon the raven was next to her and she was thinking of a plan, while Kakashi followed behind him.

"Natsumi. Don't do that again," Naruto said while keeping his eyes on the white 'bird'. "You almost gave Kushina a heart attack."

"Why isn't Kakashi helping her?"

"Because Kushina has Chiyo and she was worried about you."

"Don't worry Natsumi. We'll finished him off and go help your sister. I promise," Kakashi said while thinking up a plan. All three of them had something, but they didn't know if it was going to work. "To do that, we need to do something about him."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Five- Sasori and Deidara

"Why is he letting us talk?" Kushina asked her eyes neither leaving the man in front of her. It seems he needed to be knocked down a peg or two.

"It's fine dear. You have me with you," Chiyo said while putting her hands into the sleeves of her long sleeved dress. Taking out kunai that were on strings of Chakra. Kushina didn't know what she was planning, but she had no choice but to trust the old women. "After all I have some tricks up my sleeve."

Kushina watched as the kunai went towards the man, before a metal tail come out and blocked the attacks. She watched as said tail cut his robes, showing off the rest of puppets body. She thought it was creepy, but that didn't matter since she would need to kill him, it didn't matter what he looked like.

"What's the plan?" Natsumi asked Naruto, while he just looked at the blonde in front of him. He knew Kushina would be fine, but that didn't stop him from worrying. "Cause he looks like a long distance fighter."

"He most likely is," Naruto said keeping his eyes on the logs in front of him, in case he would try anything. The man had already tried to get rid of Kakashi, but putting bombs on the logs in front of him. "His after you and it's said you're a short distance fighter."

"So you have a plan."

"Of course I do."

"Dam Uchiha."

"I'll need time to prepare."

"So we just need to distract him?"

"You're smarter than people give you credit for," Naruto said while closing his eyes and sending Chakra to them.

"Of course brother," Natsumi said a smile on her face as she went closer to her brother. Kakashi just sighed at the two. They didn't need him, he was just back-up in case something didn't work. He should've stayed with Kushina, at least she might need the help.

"Now, Kushina," Chiyo said as they finshed dodging Sasori's poisoned needles, Kushina was able to doge them, at first he was surprised but one look at her eyes and he knew the reason. Even though he thought Itachi had killed them.

Kushina only nodded as she put Chakra into her hand, making sure to be careful. Sasori had tried hitting her with his tail, but Chiyo had stopped him, since she had Chakra threats contacting to his tail, stopping it from hitting the younger female in the face. Running around it, she contacted her fist with the shell of his puppet making him have to escape.

"Now I can see my grandson's face," Chiyo said while keeping an eye on him, while he took of his black clock, showing off a youthful face that didn't look over twenty years old. "It can't be."

"What can't be?"

"He hasn't changed in twenty years."

"So his forty?"

"Meant to be."

Sasori looked at the two, while putting a fist to his eye. But Kushina was looking at him, while he laughed. "To think being defected by an old hag with one foot in the grave. And a half Uchiha."

Kushina only rolled her eyes at how true that statement us, she was half Uchiha, so she wasn't really annoyed, but Chiyo was, since she was his grandmother.

"Naruto, are you almost done?" Natsumi asked looking at her brother, who had his eyes close. He didn't answer, but instead opened his eyes as white bombs came closer to them, but both he and Natsumi jumped under the log, letting Kakashi deal with them.

"I'm done. After this, we might not have to worry about him," Naruto said while glaring at the blonde in front of him. He usually never used this part of his blood line, not since his dad and Uncle traded eyes, before either of them could lose their sight. "After all. Who has to worry about a dead man?"

"Don't jinx yourself," Kakashi said. Naruto and Natsumi didn't listen to him, instead the she watched as the blond male's arm was ripped from the elbow, matching his other one. "Why do I even brother?"

"The second. You've killed three of our Kazekage's," Chiyo said while Kushina just rolled her eyes. She just wanted to kill him, since he was going after her sister, but the old women had to have her moment. In fact, Kushina was so sick of this fact, she let the 'black flames of hell' eat away at his puppet, since she rarely used the thing, her eyes were fine. "Kushina… right, Uchiha never mind."

"What do you want to say to him, because right now… we need help Natsumi and Gaara," she said while sighing. She hated the old women and the old women hated her, but she was the reason she wasn't left completely unaware of the dangers in Sasori's puppets. "So, you pick."

"His a missing nin."

"So I can kill him?"

"We'll have to," Chiyo said while Kushina just rolled her eyes. She was worse than Sasuke sometimes, but at least he knew who he wanted to kill.

"So you're after Sasuke Uchiha? Orochimaru has been a thorn in my side for years," Sasori said a smile on his lips, but Kushina knew he was planning something and she wasn't going to be happy about it. Chiyo just pulled out two of Sasori's puppets, using them to struck the place Kushina told her chakra was going to, killing him as purple blood went down his body. "Go to the bridge hidden in the grass, seven days from now a spy of mine will be there. Finish Orochimaru off."

"Don't worry I will," Kushina said while they went to follow Natsumi, Naruto and Kakashi. Chiyo knew that Suna's alliance with Konah wasn't that bad. She still hated the Uchiha clan, though, pains to fight.

"Is he gone?" Natsumi asked as the white bird fell from the sky. She was digging Gaara out, but she knew something was wrong. She wasn't as dumb as people believed, but it was easy to act so, since no one was going to pay attention to her otherwise. "So is the blonde dead?"

"No," Naruto said. Someone had gotten the blond out before he could kill him, sure, he lost an arm, but that arm could be found and returned to his body. He'd have to deal with the brat later. "But Kushina and Chiyo are coming, so they'll be able to look at him."

"How is he?" Kushina asked as they meet the others at a field. Natsumi had Gaara on her lap and she was looking at her, with large puppy dog eyes.

"He's gone."

"I can look at him," Chiyo said while Natsumi gently laid him on the ground. The old women sat next to him and put her hands over his chest. "Natsumi, please protect him."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Six- Kazekage of the Sand

"Please protect him," Natsumi whispered putting her hands over the top of Chiyos. Looking at the old women, she didn't know what she meant by that, but she could ask once Gaara was back. "I'll protect him, his like my brother in all but blood."

"I'm glad that the future looks so bright," Chiyo said a smile on her face as she looked at Natsumi, then the two ravens behind her. Both of who were looking at her with red eyes and sad looks. "Know I can do something right in my life."

"Hey, Gaara," Natsumi said as her friend woke up. Her green eyes looking at the sky and then at her face, he was surprised that she was there, but he thought he was dead. Or at least looking at himself and questioning himself. "I'm glad your back… then again, I think we all are."

Gaara only looked at her, before sitting and seeing half the force of Suna standing around him, not with glares and looks of hate that he grew up with, but with relief and happiness. Trying to get up, but Temari stopped him shaking her head.

"Granny was able to help you," she told him pointing to the 'sleeping' old women in her sister's arms, but Kushina only stock her head. "She's going to be alright, right?"

"No. She's gone," Kushina told her and it was then that her words made sense. She had given up her life so that Gaara could continue his, for this the old women would always have a place in her heart and she would always remember her.

"Let us have a minute of silence to remember Lady Chiyo," Gaara said as Natsumi helped him up, walking to stand in front of the passes women, he closed his eyes followed by the rest of the shinobi there.

Kushina only looked at her with dry eyes, she didn't know Chiyo. She only knew what she had told her, but Madara had always told her that you could learn a lot by the way a person fought and she didn't find anything in the way the women fought.

Walking back to Suna was a sad thing, since they were morning the loss of Lady Chiyo, but Gaara looked up to see his teacher walking towards them and then the rest of Suna waiting for them. If someone were to tell him that this would happen, he would've killed them.

Team Kushina was walking behind his siblings. The body of Lady Chiyo being carried behind him and her brother looking at her body. He had told both Kushina and Natsumi that he thought she was playing 'possum' something she always did when she was bored. He almost didn't believe she had passed, since she looked so peaceful.

Gaara looked at the crowd and then behind him. "Let us have a moment of silence, to remember Lady Chiyo."

The members of the Sand village looked at the ground, while the arriving group walked around them, heading to the cemetery, where they would bury their only fallen member. The funeral was quick and the Leaf shinobi left soon afterwards. Gaara sending a scroll with them to give to Tsunade.

Kushina was left to think about adding another person to the team. She didn't care what rank they were, since she could always train them, but they got lucky this time with Team Gai and Kakashi helping them. They needed a third member.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Seven – Mirana, Training

Kushina only smiled at her sister, as she walked through the dead forest. She wasn't able to pull Naruto into her, but she didn't want to. No one would be able to help, but Mito and Tobirama had agreed to helping Natsumi train.

Tobirama since Natsumi, since she wasn't an Uchiha. Mito because the girl was a part of her clan was wasn't taught any of their clan techniques, having to go off what Kushina had told her. Hashirama would be helping her along with her family, since she needed to improve her Medical Ninjutsu and he was the best at it. She had come far with her training from Tsunade, but she needed something that made her different.

"Kushina," Mito said waiting at the gate. She had a small smile on her face when she saw the blonde was walking behind her niece. "So this must be Natsumi, don't worry child. I know your pain."

"How?" Natsumi asked and as they walked to the training grounds. Mito told her about her life in the Leaf village, since she was also the Jinchuriki of the nine tails. Sealing the beast inside herself since Madara has used the fox to try and destroy the village.

"Minato, Hashirama," Kushina said as she walked into the training ground a smile on her lips as she looked at Natsumi, she knew anyone with working eyes would be able to see how Minato and Natsumi looked like daughter and father, which they were. "Natsumi Hashirama and your father, Minato."

"Kushina did have to say that?" Minato asked.

Natsumi just looked at the blond man. She had always wondered if her dad loved her, but by his expression, she still didn't know if he did or not. So she was surprised when he pulled her into a hug.

"I know you want to enjoy your meeting. But we've got to train." Kushina looked at the wall, before walking to Hashirama, a diamond on her forehead. She had gotten it, when Tsunade said she wasn't allowed to use her Sharingan and almost killed her. "So Minato you can help her finish your jutsu, so I leave Natsumi in your, Mito's and Tobirama's hands."

"Thank you, sister," Natsumi said pulling her sister into a hug before she followed the three onto another training ground, where she would be worked into the ground. The only good thing was that, time moved slower in the Mirana. That and her clones, but she was sure that Tobirama already knew about that.

"So Hashirama, what are we going to do?" she asked the brown haired male. Who just smiled and showed her a scroll.

"I'm going to show you how to heal yourself!" he told her while pointing to her Mum, Kushina only rolled her eyes and made a clone, sending it off to her mum and siblings. They were going to have a field day, since her clone only had half her chakra.

"How did it go?" Kushina asked when Natsumi came back looking a little worn out. She didn't know what they did to her, but she was smiling, so she guessing it wasn't that bad. "Did you learn anything?"

"You do know anyone with a wind or water chakra nature?" she asked and Kushina only laughed. Tobirama was going to have fun with her. Sadly her chakra natures were lightening and fire. Naruto had wind and fire. "Tobirama and Naruto can help you. But I'm pretty useless on that front."

"Useless?"

"My chakra natures are fire and lightening. However Naruto has wind and Tobirama has water," Kushina told her a smile on her face. Natsumi was in good hands. "And I'm your father was also wind natured, but I'm not so sure about water."

"You'll need sleep," Hashirama told them shaking his head, but she could see laughter in wooden coloured eyes. "After all you've been doing this in your sleep, so I'm sure Tsunade will have something for you."

"She does, but we'll be ready for it."

"After all I'm going to have to fight S-rank missing nin," Natsumi said her eyes glowing with fire and Hashirama could only smile at her will. Not the fact that she would have to fight higher rank nin, but the fact she didn't look like she was going to give up. Not like him, he had killed his friend and 'lover' for the village, maybe he could've stopped his friend. But Tobirama made it hard, so did his children being missing and Izuna being dead.

"We'll see another time." Mito said pulling them into a hug, both of them were covered in sweat, but she didn't care. Hina pulled her daughters into a hug, she didn't care that Natsumi wasn't related to her, that girl needed some motherly love and she would be getting heaps of it now.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Eight- Sai

"Hello Tsunade," Kushina said standing in front of her siblings. She didn't know why Tsunade told them to come early, but her sensei most likely had a good reason. Maybe a new teammate, since they were short one member.

"You'll be getting a new teammate," Tsunade told them pointing to a black haired boy standing next to her. Natsumi only sighed as she saw the fake grin on his face. "This is Sai, his one of Danzo's."

Kushina only looked at him. She knew the meaning to her words, she would need to keep an eye on him, so she was sure another person would be joining them, but who, she didn't know. "Anyone else or is that all?"

"No, one more person." Tsunade said pointing to the door, where a man with brown hair and dark brown eyes walked through. He was taller than them, a head taller than Naruto was. Which meant he beat both her and Natsumi, since Naruto was a head taller than the two of them. "This is Tanzo and he'll be training you along with Kushina."

"Another Jonin?" Natsumi asked. She knew that no one trusted her, but she wasn't going to lose the plot. If anything she was sure that they had already lost it. "Is Sai one? Or let me guess the two of them are ANBU."

"Tanzo is a Jonin, but Sai is Chuunin."

"Thanks granny."

"Brat!"

"Tsunade we need to talk to her our new teammates," Kushina said before her sensei could hit her sister over the head. She loved Natsumi, but she never really thought before she spoke and she didn't know if her mother was like that, since she knew Minato. "It might be better if we don't take a mission today."

"I'll leave that under you care," Tsunade told her while rolling her eyes and making three clones. She had asked Kushina how she kept up with her paperwork and the girl said 'clones'. The elders told her she had to do it herself, but she was. The clones were her, so she was doing her own paperwork. No one could say a thing.

"So we might as well introduce ourselves," Kushina said looking at the three in front of her. Tanzo was next to her and was leaning against one of the trees. "I'm Kushina Luna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki, yes I know my name is a mouthful. I like cooking, my siblings, and training. I dislike morons who can't see the difference between a kunai and scroll, and most of this village. My dream is to help Natsumi become Hokage. Sai?"

"I'm Sai."

"And?"

"That's all."

"We're going to have to fix that." Kushina said blinking. She was going to kill Danzo, she didn't care that the man was an elder, he had no right to make someone this emotionless, she made her father look like a social man, she didn't think that anyone could beat _Madara Uchiha _in terms of no emotion. "Naruto?"

"I'm Naruto Suna Akumu Uchiha Uzumaki," Naruto told them while folding his arms and sighing. "I like Kushina's cooking, my sister's, training and reading. I dislike a majority of this village and those who can't tell the difference between a host and a demon. My dream is the same as Kushina's to see Natsumi as Hokage."

"I'm Natsumi Uzumaki," Natsumi said her eyes glowing brightly, Tanzo only smiled at her and she smiled back. She was glad he wasn't glaring at her. "I like Kushina and Naruto, training, Kushina's cooking… I like too much. I don't like being hated for something out of my control and my dream is to become Hokage."

"I'm Tenzo," Tenzo said smiling at them from the tree. He thought it was weird that Kushina and Sai shared the same skin colour.

"And you're not going to tell us anything?" Kushina asked. It seemed that they were going to have to earn their trust first. "Anyway we better learn each other's skill set, don't want to go onto a mission where you don't trust your teammates. FYI, we don't tell anyone. Everything that gets said here, stays here."

"FYI?" Sai asked blinking at the raven female and Kushina just sighed. She was going to drew out his death and she was going to enjoy it.

"For your information."

"Oh…"


	44. News

For those who are waiting for an update, I'm sorry. I've hit a wall the size of texas, and now I'm rewriting the first story, realising that things that couldn've happen, like Sasuke not leaving, since he had family, Kushina and Naruto have been raised to look after their clan, so it made no sense for what happened to happen. So soon, I put up the first chapter.

Sorry!


End file.
